You stare at me while I stare at you
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Arthur was always comfortable as an Omega, but one Alpha may cause him to question all he thought he was. Going to High school would have a greater effect on these Alphas and Omegas then they would have thought possible. All their lives seemed to be nothing compared to what was waiting for them. USUK, Gerita, Franada, Rochu, PruAus, Spamano and others. High School Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Arthur was always comfortable as an Omega, but one Alpha may cause him to question all he thought he was. Going to High school would have a greater effect on these Alphas and Omegas then they would have thought possible. All their lives seemed to be nothing compared to what was waiting for them. USUK, Gerita, Franada, Rochu, PruAus, Spamano and others. High School Omegaverse.**

**Here is my new Omegaverse Highschool au! I can promise that this will be my best fic made so far, I have a lot of cool ideas for it, so I hope you enjoy! It's dedicated to all the lovely reviewers who encouraged me to do this, thanks guys : )**

**A few notes; they find out their classifications at ten, and I changed a few aspects of society that you will learn about as the story goes on.**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 1**

Arthur Kirkland was ten years old when he learnt that he was an Omega. And just like everyone else his age he was excited about finally being classified. He knew that Alphas were the more dominant ones in society, but he hoped to be an Omega, he was hoping to be an Omega because they were known for being the best writers, artists, and craftsmen.

Everyone was excited to tell their friends their classification on their last day of unclassified schooling. The next year would mean that they would be schooled strictly with others of their classification. Omegas would have a school of their own, while Alphas and Betas would be schooled together. Arthur was desperate to know which of his friends were going to go to Omega school with him.

Since it was the last day of school for the year, the teacher had let them do what they wanted for the last hour. They all broke up into their friendship groups and started talking about what classification they were and how pleased they were to go to their particular school. There wasn't any real pressure on children to be Alphas anymore, these days any person can do anything without their classification getting in the way. So Omegas weren't upset about being the submissive, because they had the same opportunities as Alphas, and unlike in the past, they could inherit what their parents leave instead of being skipped over for an Alpha sibling of a younger age.

Arthur had already spoken to Feliciano and Matthew, and he was happy to know he'd have some friends at his new school, but the only one he really wanted to know about was his best friend Alfred.

Alfred was a nerdy, chubby little fellow that would get picked on quite a bit. Arthur would always defend him because he knew that a person's weight wasn't important, and when he actually talked to Alfred he learnt that he was actually a lot of fun. A few after their first meeting, Alfred was still chubby and nerdy, but he was most definitely Arthur's best friend.

Alfred was sitting alone and looking out the window, it surprised Arthur that his friend wasn't joining in on all the fun.

"Alfred? Why are you here all by yourself?" Arthur asked with a gentle concern, he sat next to him and crossed his legs, straight backed and poised as usual. Arthur was well kept for a ten year old. He was always clean, well presented, and looked very cute in his green shorts, vest, and bow tie.

"I'm an Alpha Artie." Alfred answered reluctantly, "Me, an Alpha! How could this happen? I thought I'd be an Omega, then we could have gone to school together. But no."

Arthur rubbed his friend's back soothingly, "There's nothing wrong with being an Alpha you know. I bet you'd be good at it."

"How?" Alfred pouted, "I'm not athletic like Ludwig, I can't run ten steps without needing a snickers, Alphas are supposed to be strong and tough, and I'm softer than a marshmallow."

Arthur smiled and shook his head, "You don't have to be athletic to be an Alpha, you're really smart! You're the smartest in class! No one knows more about stuff then you. There are lots of Alphas in the past who were smart and did great."

Alfred grinned brightly, his chubby cheeks looking rosy. Alfred straightened his glasses after he rubbed his eyes, "You're right Artie, I'm gonna be one of those smart Alphas who do great things."

"That's the spirit!" Arthur grinned brightly back.

Alfred dropped his smile after he realised that he and Arthur were not going to be together anymore. "So, what happens now? When we go to different schools we're going to make different friends. We might never see each other again."

Arthur thought for a moment, Alfred had a point. They didn't live within biking distance of each other, and school was their only real means of staying in touch, but Arthur knew that Alfred would always be his friend. "Don't worry Alfie, we'll see each other again when we go to highschool. We'll have lots to talk about by then, and you can show me how smart you will have become."

"But we'll still be best friends, right?" Alfred asked insecurely.

Arthur smiled and took both Alfred's hands in his, "Of course, it's not like we're going to change all that much. We'll basically be the same, except taller."

When they said goodbye at the end of the day, they hugged and promised that they would meet again in highschool.

-Years later-

Arthur tried to take in as much of the scene as he could. It was his last day of Omega only school and he wanted to remember the faces of those he grew up with. Through every trial of adolescence his best friends have been there, understanding his problems and offering him support, which he would return in kind when they too were feeling the pressure of having a developing body. But now, as he says goodbye to the place he came to know, he finally feels comfortable with his body, and believes himself ready to be around Alphas his own age for the first time.

"Arthur~ isn't this great! We're finally done with separate schooling, we can meet Alphas now!" Feliciano had always been a romantic, or something of that nature, since he was thirteen. Feliciano was probably the most likely of his friends to marry young and have a big family, which was fine, but Arthur knew that he wanted to take his time with things like romance and courting. He didn't have the pressure that Omegas of the past had. He didn't have to marry straight away and start having babies, he could take him time, go to university, and later he could think about mating for life and having children.

At least that was his plan, he didn't expect much to change that.

The summer was a whirlwind of having fun with friends and preparing for High School. Arthur didn't really have much time to think about other things, but one thought that did cross his mind was of the cute, little chubby boy named Alfred that he used to call best friend. He wondered if Alfred remembered what they had said, that they planned on being friends once more when they went to the same school again. It kind of made him laugh at the thought of how Alfred might look now. Did he get chubbier or was he as thin as the nerdy types usually got? Was he still even nerdy? He supposed that all these questions would be answered soon enough.

Though Arthur went to school with Alfred's brother Matthew, he chose to never ask about him. He had resolved to wait the six years so he could be surprised (Or disappointed) with how Alfred had grown. He didn't really care what Alfred looked like, he just wanted to know if he and Alfred could possibly be as close as they once were. Though, he knew that time changed people, and someone who was once your friend could forget your existence as if you were nothing to begin with. Arthur was prepared for that scenario, despite the fact that he didn't want that to happen.

Arthur was so giddy about the first day that he wore his favourite pair of dark olive green skinny jeans. He loved the colour green. For his shirt he chose a white short sleeved button-up with a cute dark vest on top. He always liked clothing that was a little tight, he thought it accentuated his slim wait and the slight curve of his hips, which he was secretly very proud of.

After he got his hair to that perfect just-got-out-of-bed look he was ready to go. He walked the ten minutes it took to get to his new school from his house and looked around at the young people just like him, all hoping for their lives to start on that day.

It was strange right from the start. Alphas had individual scents just like Omegas, but they were the sweet and often floral scents that Omegas carried, they were something completely different; things like the smell of comfortably sweaty hoodies, or dirt and grass. It was spicier or more potent, but by no means unpleasant. Arthur wanted to cringe at the thought of likening something like that, but it was hard-wired in his DNA, it was natural for him to like it. He had learnt all about it in Health class, and he knew he'd be referring to his Health classes a lot from then on.

Arthur had been taking in his surroundings for so long that it took him a while to notice that there were a pair of eyes burning into him, once he picked it up he turned to look at the overly optic fellow, but he was struck with the same problem.

Looking back at him was a tall Alpha with blond hair and sky blue eyes, wearing a plain white tee with Captain America's shield printed on the front, and an old brown leather jacket with a fur collar thrown over it, loose blue jeans that hung off his hips with a minor slant and old brown leather cowboy boots.

His waist was slim and his shoulder's broad. Arthur could tell that there was significant musculature hidden underneath the cruel layers of clothing. His skin was perfectly tanned and his glasses sat cutely over his eyes.

"It couldn't be…" Arthur said finally, "Alfred?"

"Hey Artie."

**I'm working on two stories at once now, so the updates won't be as quick as I would like, but I won't leave you hanging. They should be often enough to keep you happy : ) I'm bad at coming up with titles, this one was a bitch.**

**Please review if you like the way this is going, or if you just have something to say. I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like my other Highschool Omegaverse story I would like to include a lot of the other pairings because it just makes for a better story, in my opinion at least, so even though USUK is the main focus there will be lots of other pairings too.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement, I know that first chapter wasn't much but I'll make it up to you! Also, there is a plot, just be patient as it unfolds**

**Sexual tension and possessiveness right from the get go!**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 2**

Alfred was looking forward to school as much as all the other Alphas, seriously, who wouldn't be excited? He could finally meet some Omegas! He knew that he wouldn't be able to make them swoon in the way that they always seemed to swoon for Ludwig, but he knew he had a charm that didn't go unnoticed. He had actually planned it out; first he would look as sexy as possible, then he would flirt a little, then he would have his own small group of Omegas that wanted him.

When he was a cubby adolescent trying to become attractive it was his drive, and though all the pain that Ludwig put him through when he was helping him lose weight and gain muscle mass, it was all he thought about.

He had thought of Arthur too of course; Arthur had always been cute, and Alfred wanted to prove that he could be cute too. His mother argued that he was cute when he was cubby, and then again when he dropped all the weight and became as thin as a twig. But now, a man of nearly seventeen, he stood tall, broad shouldered, and muscled like a God. He stopped being 'cute' and started being 'handsome', as his mother would put it now.

He had always been jealous of how Arthur's body didn't seem to hate him like his own body did, and so he was determined to look better than Arthur. It was a goal he set for himself when Arthur was still his best friend, he didn't think that his perspective of the Omega blonde would ever change.

Boy, was he wrong.

When he first spotted Arthur he was completely floored. The image of the boy who used to be his best friend was gone in that instant, replaced by this drop-dead gorgeous and matured Omega.

Alfred was expecting to see Arthur, chat with him a bit, maybe make the acquaintance of some other Omegas, but now all he wanted to do was rip of his clothes and fuck Arthur right in front of everyone. Alfred had no idea the being around an Omega he liked would push his self-control to the limits. Older people would talk about how much of a struggle the first month is after the two classifications come together, because there are all these new sensations and desires, and Alfred didn't believe it, he thought that after years of being taught self-control he'd be able to handle it. He was wrong, again.

The blonde Alpha and the blonde Omega stared at each other, not knowing what they should do. A handshake would be too formal and a hug would be too soon.

Alfred had a sort of, pained expression, But Arthur wasn't about to let the oddness of how they felt ruin their reunion.

"Alfred F Jones." Arthur said as he shook his head, a smile shaping on his lips, "You've certainly changed."

Alfred's expression changed to a happier one and he laughed, running his hand through his golden locks in a way that made Arthur's spine tingle, "Yeah I'm all grown up, but I could say the same to you Arthur." Alfred gave a lopsided grin and ran his gaze very thoroughly over Arthur's body. He couldn't really help himself at this point. Alfred had developed into an Alpha in every respect, and that meant that he wasn't going to hide when someone peeked his interest.

Arthur could see that their friendship was not going to be the same, there was absolutely no way that they could go back to the way they were. Their plan to be friends again seemed to have failed. But Arthur couldn't say that he was disappointed, he knew Alfred looked at him differently now, and he sure as hell looked at Alfred differently.

But it was too early for anything in the realm of feelings to be involved. Right now they were just two strangers with an aesthetic appreciation for each other.

"What class are you in?" Alfred asked cheerfully, bringing Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Class A, what about you?"

"Dude me too! Do you wanna go check it out?"

Arthur noticed that Alfred seemed to have lost none of his enthusiasm, it made him glad to know that. But before Arthur could answer Alfred, a very muscular Alpha with very light blond hair walked over to Alfred.

"Alfred, are you in Class A?" the Alpha asked in a deep baritone voice.

"Yeah I am!" Alfred said with an excited grin, he used his eyes to motion to his friend that Arthur was there. "You remember Arthur, don't cha Lud?"

Ludwig turned and Arthur recognised him immediately. Of course he was a few feet taller and had by far the manliest shoulder's Arthur had ever seen. Ludwig was dressed neatly in a white button up long sleeve shirt, but with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows, and dark grey pants.

"How are you Ludwig?" Arthur inquired politely with a friendly smile, extending his hand for Ludwig to shake, which he did with a firm grip.

"I am well, thank you. And how are you?" Ludwig returned the smile with one of his own polite ones.

"Smashing," Arthur replied. Alfred grinned wolfishly.

"I have Ludwig to thank for getting rid of chubby Alfred. There's no possible way to be unfit if Ludwig is your friend."

Ludwig grunted in annoyance, "You were the one who asked me to make you more athletic."

Alfred threw his arm over Ludwig's shoulder playfully, "And I'm sure you're glad you did, or else we wouldn't be best buds."

Arthur smiled at the two and Alfred seemed to falter for a moment, but Arthur didn't think on it before he spoke again, "I was supposed to wait for a friend of mine before I went into class, but judging by the time I'm guessing he's going to be late. So shall we go?" Arthur said, addressing both of his childhood acquaintances.

They chatted lightly as they walked, talking about anything that crossed their mind. "So where Is Matthew today?" Arthur queried.

"He went into heat two days ago, kids' got the worst timing." Alfred answered, "He'll be back on Wednesday or Thursday."

They walked a few steps in relative silence, and Arthur couldn't figure out why Alfred's eyes were darting around to everywhere but to meet his own. He got an answer when he felt Alfred's hand on his hip. Arthur was surprised by the action, but he didn't fight it, and upon receiving no rejection, Alfred held him more firmly. They were walking close together and not saying anything, both of them feeling a bit awkward but not wanting to pull apart.

Alfred gave a sexy smirk to Arthur, winking at him as their eyes locked. Arthur looked away for the sake of propriety, but couldn't help but blush a little. The place where Alfred had his hand felt like a fire underneath his skin. He hoped that he wasn't giving off any scent signals that would give away his thoughts.

Alfred opened the door to their classroom and Arthur walked in, taking a seat near the back, before Alfred could follow he felt Ludwig's hand on his shoulder, "It's only the first day and you're already making moves on Arthur? You're basically strangers." Ludwig whispered lowly.

"I can't help it!" Alfred whispered back, "It's my Alpha side! Part of me wants to talk with him and the other part wants to kill any Alpha that looks at him."

"He's not yours Alfred, it's too soon for that." Ludwig said as he continued to scold his friend.

Alfred frowned, "You don't understand Lud, I just _feel_ it, deep in my bones, Arthur is going to be mine, and I am damn sure not going to let any other Alpha get close to him. Just let me follow my instincts, ok?"

Ludwig sighed, "Alright, but don't do anything he would be uncomfortable with."

Alfred nodded and the two walked in. Alfred took the seat next to Arthur and Ludwig sat in front of them.

"Sorry about that Arthur," Alfred said with a grin, "So who's this friend of yours that you were waitin' for? He's not an Alpha is he?"

There was a slight hint of jealousy in Alfred's tone, it made Arthur feel odd, like he didn't want Alfred to be mad at him.

"Feliciano Vargas, he and I went to Omega school together. Do you remember him?"

Alfred laughed, "Oh yeah! He was the one who always brought three lunches and clung to Ludwig all the time! You remember Lud?" Alfred asked his friend.

"Yeah I remember," Ludwig grumbled. Feliciano would always insist on sitting with him or chat endlessly to him about nothing. Ludwig was glad he got the overly dependent little ball of chatter away from him when they went to different schools. Though he did notice how much quieter the world seemed to be.

Young Alphas and Omegas were very unrefined in many ways, they didn't know how to control their scents most of them time, and they gave off signals as to what they are thinking. For example, Ludwig could tell that all the Omegas around him were attracted to him, he could tell through the scents the filled the air and by the fact that they all seemed to scared to go near him. In the eyes of society, Ludwig is the perfect Alpha; a strong and commanding presence coupled with a physically perfect body made him every Omegas dream.

When an Alpha likes an Omega he could become very possessive and territorial. Alfred was already beginning to show signs of this with Arthur. It really couldn't be helped when there's a strong connection between the two.

Ludwig was always cool and collected. He always had Omegas after him, some who flirted shamelessly, and some who would bat their eyes at him. Whatever they would he would resist, he lived on a strict, self-imposed schedule and didn't have the time.

The class was all seated and the teacher stood in front of them to speak, "Welcome to your first year in mixed schooling. I trust you will remember what you were taught about how to behave. I think we should start off by-"

"I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!"

An Omega bust through the door, panting from running all the way to the classroom.

Arthur face-palmed, "Oh Feliciano." He mumbled to himself.

The teacher shook his head and sighed, "I'll let it go since it's the first day, but don't let it happen again. Take a seat."

Feliciano hastily took the seat next to Ludwig as the teacher began to talk again, "As I was saying, I think we should start off by getting to know the person sitting next to you."

Feliciano turned to look at who he was sitting with, he didn't actually take notice when he was dashing for his seat. He caught the gaze of a pair of steel blue eyes.

"Feliciano, how are you?" Ludwig said after easily recognising the boy he once knew.

"Oh Ludwig! It's you~ its been a very long time!" Feliciano had the same amber eyes and auburn hair that Ludwig remembered, his smile was just as bright and cheerful, but this person was different.

"Yes… I has been a long time." Ludwig said, exhaling deeply as he eyed the Omega next to him. Feliciano felt unsecure under Ludwig's heavy gaze, the Alpha looked as though he wanted to eat him.

Ludwig knew then that if he wasn't careful he was going to end up like a worse version of Alfred. He wanted to possess this Omega and he only just met him. He made the decision to resist as long as he could, while at the same time keep an eye on the Omega. He didn't want him falling into the arms of someone who might take advantage of his sweet and innocent nature. It was for Feliciano's sake. At least that's what he told himself.

Xxx xxX

They all settled into school easily enough, making friends and enjoying their classes came quickly to all of them. A week into the school term, Ludwig and Alfred were greatly relieved when they realised that they weren't the only Alphas acting up; the majority of Alphas had found an attraction to an Omega by this time, and started to act possessive towards them. A few fights had even broken out over two Alphas wanting the attention of the same Omega. Some Alphas had wanted to fight Ludwig because the Omega of their choice was more attracted to him than them, Alfred thought it was hilarious.

Once Matthew finally joined them their little group was complete, though Matthew was put in a different class then Alfred because the school had a policy about separating siblings it was the same case with Feliciano's brother Lovino who didn't even bother to go to the first day of school.

Alfred and Arthur seemed to open up to each other a bit more, their bodies no longer felt awkward to be close. Alfred would still casually throw his arm over Arthur's shoulder, or hold his waist for short periods of time, though they never spoke about it. In the eyes of any onlooker they were just good friends. In their own minds they didn't really have a label for what they were, even though they knew they weren't friends like they once were, they had too many memories to be anything but.

Arthur never noticed, but Alfred was always vigilant, he would challengingly glare at any Alpha that sought to get close to Arthur, and he would keep a close proximity to the Omega whenever he had the chance.

Alfred had no idea what Arthur thought of him, the Omega hid his signals very well, but he didn't fight any of Alfred's casual touches, even if they would argue about some things. Alfred had also learnt that Arthur was one to hold to his opinions and defend them vehemently, he would be so overcome by how adorable Arthur's eyebrows looked when they were knitted together in a scowl, that he would forget the argument and simply throw his hands up in defeat.

Ludwig kept something of a distance from Feliciano; sure he helped him with his work, listened to him talk and scared off most Alphas who got close, but that didn't really mean anything. Ludwig was far too busy to be constantly worrying about what the Omega was doing. Meanwhile Feliciano remained ignorant to the strain he was causing the Alpha.

Arthur had strange feelings whenever he was around Alfred; whenever he initiated contact Arthur would welcome it, and whenever they weren't touching in some way Arthur was secretly wishing they were. He felt so confused and it was only the second week of school. He had never been uncomfortable in his Omega skin before, but it was constantly burning for something, and he was sure that this something was Alfred. But was this desire purely carnal? And how did Alfred think of him? There were just too many questions that needed answering.

For while things were fine and Alfred didn't act in any way that could be misconstrued as a sign of his possessiveness of Arthur, he didn't want to scare the Omega away after all. That was until their first Gym Class in their new, mandatory uniforms of navy blue short shorts and white tees.

Arthur didn't mind having Gym Class, he enjoyed exercise and he was a fairly capable sportsman, but as he, Matthew and Feliciano got dressed with the other Omegas, he suddenly felt self-conscious. He held his shorts in front of him and frowned, "I never noticed just how short these shorts are." He said aloud to Feliciano.

"They're ok Arthur! And they make your legs look nice~" Feliciano and Arthur had different ideas on what they considered to be decent enough to wear. Arthur preferred to cover himself a bit more than Feliciano did, which was easily seen through the shorts Feliciano wore that could be mistaken for something akin to underwear.

Feliciano had no qualms about showing off his body, he was pretty confident about it, and he didn't want to overheat. Arthur sighed and looked around, all the other Omegas were wearing short shorts, and something told him it wasn't for comfort, but in the hope that they could attract the eye of as many Alphas as possible.

Arthur knew that from now on, all Alphas and Omegas would be vying to gain as much attention from the opposite classification as they could get. It was just the way things worked now. He had seen how Alphas had already began to flirt and call dibs.

He gave up and simply wore the same blue shorts that all the others did, at least he didn't have to be self-conscious for being the only one.

He slipped on his well-fitting white shirt and then tied his shoes. Feliciano was soon ready also and they left the changing rooms.

Some of the others were already out and on the indoor basketball court, stretching their muscles or just playing around. It was pure coincidence that Arthur's gaze automatically locked with Alfred's. The blonde Alpha gave him one of his lopsided grins and a small wave. Arthur returned it, with what he hoped was not a slight blush. Feliciano watched the Alphas for a moment, and seemed to get quite a few looks himself.

As soon as the class was assembled the teacher gathered them all around, "Alright class, I'm going to have the half of you lifting weights and the other half doing push-ups and sit-ups, we'll rotate later, I expect you all to participate fully, I know Omegas are capable of doing both so I don't want any excuses."

The whole thing wasn't as organised as it could have been. The students all did the task that they were assigned, but they scattered themselves throughout the room in whatever way they wanted.

Arthur and Feliciano sat near each other, Feliciano took a seat on a nearby bench while Arthur placed himself on a mat. Arthur moved into position to do push-ups, unaware of just how many Alpha had their eyes on his ass, he did get clued in when he heard a few cat-calls directed at him. He sat up and turned towards them, scowling, but some of them continued to blatantly making eyes at him, licking their lips or waggling their eyebrows. Arthur felt like there was no way to get them to stop until he realised that Alfred was coming over.

He sat himself behind Arthur and sat him between his legs, his arms circling the other blonde's waist and his nose buried in his hair. Wordlessly staring back at the other Alphas, Alfred made a challenging and piercing look with his eyes.

When a couple of them didn't look away, Alfred let out a low growl. Arthur didn't know what to do, he had never been in this situation. He could feel Alfred's hot muscles against his back, his strong arms holding him securely close, he could smell Alfred's possessiveness.

It was only when the last Alpha turned away that Arthur could find his voice. "A-Alfred, what are you doing?"

Even Arthur's shocked voice didn't break him out of his animalistic trance. Alfred inhaled Arthur's scent at the crook of his neck, "You smell amazing Artie," Alfred growled out, gripping Arthur's waist a bit tighter.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Watch me do a push-up!" Feliciano chirped as he leant down on his hands and stuck his butt out in the air.

Ludwig's eye twitched, he wasn't going to hold his resolve if Feliciano did stuff like this all the time. "That's good Feliciano, but you're supposed to have a straight back."

"Oh really? That will just make it harder!" Feliciano whined as he slumped against the ground. He sat up and looked over to Arthur without really meaning too, and saw Alfred holding Arthur like a wolf would hold his prey. "L-Ludwig, I think Arthur needs our help."

Ludwig looked over and saw what his friend was doing and immediately walked over. He had to stop Alfred before the teacher saw. The school has strict policies about how Alphas acted towards Omegas, and this certainly wouldn't go down well.

"Alfred, I think you need to let him go now." Ludwig's stern but non-threatening voice rumbled to him. Alfred looked up, sneering for a moment before he realised his position. He realised that Arthur was probably frozen with fear. He had no right to be holding him like this. Alfred quickly scrambled back and stood up, his face red. He was unable to look at Arthur at all.

"I'm sorry I- I got to go." Alfred hurriedly ran into the change rooms and into one of the empty showers were he put the cold on full and stood under it, still fully clothed.

Feliciano helped Arthur up, still feeling dazed.

"Are you alright?" Feliciano asked with concern for his friend.

Arthur flushed bright red and shuffled nervously, "I-I could feel his… his, um… on my back-"

"It's ok Arthur" Feliciano said soothingly, embracing Arthur gently.

Arthur embraced his friend back, but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking; 'Alfred wants me. He actually wants me!'

**In the next chapter Alfred and Arthur talk about their sexual attraction. If you think their relationship is moving too quickly then I want you to know that it's all part of the plot, trust me : ) and I'll be putting in more of the other pairings in the next one.**

**Please don't lose interest I promise this will get better! Leave a review! They is love ^J^**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter! Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this update took forever and I'm really, really sorry. It turns out that I can't write if I have no motivation for it. I got an idea for a different story and I've been pretty much working on that. I neglected this one in the process and I'm sorry I let you all down : (**

**Not to mention that I've been up to my ears in assignments and I don't get as much free time as I would like these days. But I digress, here is the new chapter, sorry for the wait. This is actually a good one!**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 3**

As Alfred stood under the freezing cold water that drenched his clothes but not his stupidity, he felt the heat that Arthur caused leave his body. Even when he was calm again he didn't move, he used the harsh blast of the water as his own personal punishment. It wasn't until the water suddenly stopped that he realised that Ludwig had come in, turning the tap off in order to speak to his soaking friend.

"Alfred-"

"I know!" Alfred yelled, "I know, I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have acted like Arthur was mine when he's not, I should have more self-control then that! You don't need to lecture me alright?"

Ludwig huffed and handed Alfred a towel, "I was going to ask if you were ok. That must have been rough for you. But don't worry, I hear stiff like that happens all the time."

Alfred scrubbed his hair with the towel, but he knew he wouldn't feel better until he changed out of his gym clothes. "What do you mean?" He mumbled miserably.

Ludwig tried to offer his friend a comforting smile, "My brother went here, remember? He said that there were tonnes of Alphas who lost, and it doesn't stop after a while, it's going to happen all throughout highschool."

"That makes me feel a little better," Alfred mumbled again, "But what is Arthur going to think of me?" Alfred stressed, "He probably thinks I'm some sex-crazed maniac!"

Ludwig awkwardly coughed into his hand, "Um, actually, he didn't seem bothered at all…"

Alfred froze and charged at his friend, gripping both his shoulders painfully, "What do you mean?" Alfred growled through gritted teeth.

If it were anyone beside Ludwig, a person would flinch or at least look pained, but it was Ludwig, he kept his usually stoic expression and stood up straight. "What I mean is, his scent. It would have signalled if he was distressed, you probably didn't notice because you were too busy with being mad at yourself, but his signals indicated that he… liked it."

Alfred let his hands fall from Ludwig's shoulders as his whole body went slack, his knees buckling, he fell to the ground, dumbstruck.

"You're telling me," Alfred rasped, "That Arthur might actually like me back?"

"Yes." Ludwig confirmed, "I can read signals better than anyone, and I know Arthur is interested in you… or at least he's interested in your dick."

Alfred stood, "Whatever the case, I can't see him again today. Do you wanna cut class with me?"

"Alfred I can't-" Ludwig protested, but Alfred's puppy dog expression had a powerful effect.

"Come on Lud, what happened to best friends forever? Remember the time I carried you home after you passed out at Ivan's party? You aint' light man.

Ludwig sighed. He couldn't go against the puppy look and a guilt trip at the same time. "Fine, we can go to my place, maybe Gilbert will have some insight."

Alfred and Ludwig changed and left the changing room. Ludwig managed to explain to Feliciano that they were leaving without the teacher seeing. Arthur was apparently in the Omega change rooms now.

"Don't leave me Luddy!" Feliciano whined, hugging Ludwig. The blond wasn't sure if Feliciano knew it, but his little body was rubbing up against Ludwig's in all the wrong places, (or right, depending on your perspective). Ludwig pried him off and tried not to let his blush get any worse than it was.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbled before he left to join Alfred.

They walked out of the door without being noticed or reprimanded, because the teacher was too distracted in getting two Alphas to stop fighting.

Alfred had been to Ludwig's house a lot. Partly because his mother and father are the friendliest people on the planet, and partly because they were both wonderful cooks, but mostly it was because they embarrass Ludwig to no end, and it was funnier than anything on TV.

Ludwig's Alpha Father, a man named William, is the exact definition of a macho man. He was the strongest presence in the house, and is where Alfred guessed Gilbert and Ludwig got all their hardiness.

Their Beta mother Maria was as gentle and caring as Alfred's own mother, but unlike Alfred's own mother, she never spoke much. She always seemed to be smiling in the background, being the kind hand whenever William had to be the disciplinarian or just acted as a shoulder to cry on.

But neither of them were home at the moment. William worked as a Professor at the city's University specialising in the teaching of Law. Maria had a place on the board of the country club that her family are members of.

Gilbert was home though, with his mate Roderich. They had met at a benefit that the country club held and Gilbert perused Roderich relentlessly. It took two and a half years, but he finally got that 'yes' he was dying for. Roderich had gone to an all Omega private school, so it wasn't as if Gilbert was seeing Roderich all day, so he really made the effort. Roderich had liked him back, but he was also a bit of a tease, so he dragged Gilbert along a bit to test his determination. Roderich was head-over-heels in love by the end of their game of cat and mouse, and Gilbert was too. Now they lived together in the Beilshmidt house because it had an insane amount of space.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be at school?" Gilbert questioned with a quirked eyebrow as his brother and Alfred walked through the door.

"We skipped because Alfred needs advice." Ludwig said as he sat on one of the couches in the TV room.

Gilbert smirked, "If you want my advice, you know what to do."

Alfred sighed. It wasn't the first time he had to get advice from Gilbert. And if he wasn't so wise Alfred wouldn't even ask, but Gilbert never failed them. But Alfred always hated what he had to do first. He feel to his knees in front of Gilbert and bowed dramatically.

"Oh wise and awesome Gilbert, supreme emperor of all, will you please depart your wisdom upon me, even though I am not worthy." Alfred made it as dramatic as possible, because if he did it half-heartedly or without earnest Gilbert would make him do it again and again until he got it right.

"Rise lowly one," Gilbert snickered, "I shall depart my awesome wisdom on you. Now take a seat and explain what's up."

Alfred got up from the floor and slumped on the seat next to Gilbert. "I really like this Omega and I kind of got all possessive, and I kind of got a boner he probably felt on his back." Alfred said quickly as he began flushing with embarrassment. But Gilbert didn't laugh outright at him, he did snicker a little, but most of all Gilbert knew that his friend needed his counsel.

"Is he attractive? Do you want a relationship with him?"

"Yes" Alfred said straight away.

"Alright, then I can help. First of all don't worry about the whole thing where you got possessive and then got a boner, because that happened to my buddy Berwald. He pinned down this Omega Tino for three hours, not saying anything mind you, he just stared at him… I'm not sure if he blinked even once, but he and Tino mated six months later and they're the happiest and most in love couple I've ever seen. Aside from Roddy and me of course."

"So I still have a chance," Alfred said with an exhale.

"Yeah don't sweat it. And does this Omega like you back?"

"I think so, Ludwig said he was giving off signals."

Gilbert nodded, "Signals are good, it's a start anyway. But I think the most important thing for you to do is to talk with him about what happened. Talking actually helps a lot and it shows you're not a scaredy-cat. And if this Omega agrees to date you then I want you to remember a few points;"

"Yeah?" Alfred pressed eagerly.

"Be attentive to the Omegas needs, they get cold very easily. Listen to what he says, don't be disrespectful because if he lets you have his body then that's the ultimate expression of trust. And most importantly; if you are caught in an unexpected heat situation, remember that heat doesn't equal consent. What he wants while under that state may not be what he wants when he is in his right mind."

Alfred nodded in understanding, Gilbert may be a bit egotistical sometimes, but he's a smart guy. A smart guy who wants to be a famous novelist.

The door clicked open and Roderich stepped through and began talking without looking at who was in the room because he rifling through his bag, "Gil, I want those pants off and I want you on our bed in five minutes, let's get me pregnant."

Roderich froze when he looked up, Gilbert was snickering, Ludwig looked embarrassed for him, and Alfred was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ludwig, Alfred… shouldn't you be at school?" Roderich said weakly.

"We skipped because I needed to see Gil, but don't worry, I was gonna head home anyways. Good luck with the baby-making and all that." Alfred waved goodbye and walked out. Ludwig shifted awkwardly for a moment before he too stood.

"I'm going to hit the weights." He muttered before he strode out of the room.

Roderich sighed, "I can't believe I- GIL?! WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?" he screamed.

"You told me to take them off." Gilbert smirked.

"Not until we are in our room."

Gilbert shrugged, standing up, still naked from the waist down, he left his pants where they were and picked Roderich up bridal style, kissing him firmly on the lips, "Then lets got to our room." He carried Roderich up the stairs and into their room where he could make sweet, passionate love to his mate.

Alfred's house wasn't very far from Ludwig's which was good, but when he approached he saw his brother standing in the front lawn talking to their neighbour. Matthew was supposed to be in heat, but here he was, outside and talking to an Alpha no-less.

"MATTY! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Alfred growled as he rushed over to his brother.

"Don't be such a drama queen Al, I'm still in pre heat. It won't be dangerous for me to be outside for another thirty minutes." Matthew explained with a cute smile.

"I don't care! Go inside now!" Matthew sighed and did what he was told, and Alfred continued his tirade, "And you!" Alfred yelled, directed at their neighbour, "You should know better Francis! Tricking Matty into talking to you like that! Shameful!"

"Alfred, we were simply talking. Matthew sought me out when he saw me tending mother's roses."

Alfred narrowed his eyes, "You don't fool me you know. I know you want Matthew, you always have. And now he's come of age you're finally going to make your move! Well it's not going to happen when he's in heat."

Francis sighed, "Alfred, it is true that I wish to date your brother, but I would never do anything shameful. Despite what you may think of me I am not the type of Alpha to force love on someone unwilling." Francis had a serious expression, and Alfred was inclined to believe his sincere tone, but he had to stick to his guns for now.

"You need to ask permission before you try anything. And maybe you'll have my blessing then." Alfred huffed and walked inside the house. Matthew had gone back to his room for his heat, and Alfred's mother and Father were still at work.

Alfred went to his room and threw down his school bag, he dropped himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what he was going to say to Arthur, or what Arthur was going to say to him.

He didn't know how to act around Arthur, they had history as close friends, but he just had this aching need to make Arthur his. He didn't know how to make that transition, but he was damn well going to try. He wanted Arthur, and if what Ludwig said was true then Arthur wanted him back. Alfred decided then and there that he was going to be an Alpha and talk to Arthur about it.

Alfred went to school the next day feeling strong and determined. He felt good about today, he had it all planned out; he was going to talk to Arthur, he was going to ask him out and they were going to be happy.

As Alfred sat in his seat waiting for Arthur to arrive, he reminded himself over and over not to let his Alpha side kick in and make him do something stupid. After only a couple minutes of waiting he saw Arthur walk in. Alfred stood up with a friendly smile and a small wave, but stopped when he looked at the Omega more closely; Arthur's hair was deliciously dishevelled, his black skinny jeans did wonderful things to his already amazing legs, and his tight moss-green tee-shirt was tight enough to show the slight curve of his hips.

Alfred's grin dropped, his lips drew into a straight line, his eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't know how it happened, one moment Arthur was smiling and say hello, the next minute Alfred had him in his arms, one hand on Arthur's butt, the other tangled in his dirty blonde locks.

"Damn you smell good." Alfred groaned as he inhaled at the crook of Arthur's neck.

Arthur's face was blazing red from embarrassment, his body seemed to freeze completely as if it were the most natural reaction. "T-Thank you, um, Alfred?"

"Yeah baby?" Alfred whispered in a deep, rough voice.

Arthur fought to conceal the slight moan he made, "You're holding me." He said weakly.

"You're fucking right I am."

Alfred's eyes snapped open fully and he jolted back, "Oh fuck! Shit, sorry! I didn't mean, I um-"

Arthur cut off Alfred's stammering by placing a finger over his lips, "Alfred, you and I need to have a chat. How about you meet me in the library at lunch?"

Arthur wasn't mad, which was a big relief for Alfred. But he couldn't look at the shorter blonde, Arthur was just too cute in every way.

Alfred sat with Ludwig for their homeroom with his head slumped on the table. His friend patted his back sympathetically until he went to a class without Arthur there.

Alfred was glad that he had history with Ludwig and Feliciano and NOT Arthur, it was his best chance to whine and complain about his own idiocy.

"I'm an idiot." Alfred said in despair.

"Yes Alfred." Ludwig said uncaringly.

"Luddy~ did you do the homework questions about the Ancient Roman senate?" Feliciano asked cutely.

"I'm a fool." Alfred groaned.

"Yes Alfred. And yes Feliciano, I did, did you?" Ludwig said stoically.

"Oh I did," Feliciano replied with an innocent bat of his eyes, "But it was so long and hard, I was bent over my desk all afternoon."

Ludwig's eye twitched, he gripped his pen and it snapped in two. Feliciano continued to smile innocently.

"Arthur probably thinks I'm a tool."

"DAMMIT ALFRED THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" Ludwig roared in response.

So history class didn't go the way that Alfred wanted. He got no help from his friends at all. Feliciano spent the whole time unknowingly speaking in innuendos that made Ludwig twitch, mutter and occasionally snap his dwindling writing utensils.

Alfred went straight to the library when the lunch bell rang. He felt too nervous to eat, so he found a good bookshelf to lean against where he could wait. Arthur soon walked in and they took a seat in the back corner of the room. They sat without speaking for a while before Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Alfred, do you like me?"

Alfred blushed, "What makes you think that?" he mumbled.

"Well," Arthur began with a huff, "You hugged me during gym class, and I'm quite sure I felt your erection on my back. And just today I said hello and you hug me again, grabbing my ass and smelling me. So if that doesn't mean that you like me then maybe I don't know what the signs are."

"Arthur I… I didn't mean for all that stuff to happen. You just don't get it." Alfred's voice was strangely weak for an Alpha.

Arthur placed a hand on Alfred's knee, "Try and tell me then." He said softly.

Alfred snapped and pushed Arthur to the ground, pinning him there with his larger body.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this." Alfred whispered harshly, "I was supposed to approach this casually, but damn it Arthur! Every time I look at you I want to do sinful things to you. I don't know why I can't control myself, I'm sorry! I never wanted to be one of those Alphas who got all possessive but with you I am. I must disgust you…"

Arthur slowly freed one of his hands and soothingly stroked Alfred's hair. "Hush. I'm not disgusted. I want you to know that I feel the same way. I've never been the type of Omega who melted at contact, but you… you do things to me Alfred."

"Yeah?" Alfred said breathily through a slight smirk, "What do I do to you Arthur?"

"You'll be doing nothing in the library."

Alfred rolled off Arthur quickly in panic and looked up to see his friend Ivan.

"Heyyy Ivan." Alfred said casually, "What up?"

"Alfred." Ivan said with his innocent but unnerving smile, "You do not use my library for your den of lust."

"We weren't doing anything I swear!" Alfred insisted.

"You are my friend so I will give you one warning. Do not defile the books again."

Alfred nodded and stood, pulling Arthur to his feet quickly. "Let's go!" he said, taking Arthur's hand and quickly pulling him along out of the library.

They ran down the hallway until they couldn't keep running anymore. They both panted heavily.

"Who…was that?" Arthur said between breaths.

"Ivan… Braginsky." Alfred panted. After a few more gulps of air he could actually talk properly, "He's a good friend, but he loves books a bit too much. Every year he volunteers to be the library assistant so he can make sure no one messes with the books. He reads constantly, but it's not cool stuff like Harry Potter, its weird stuff like 'The complete history of Mongolian conquests and their implications on the modern world.'"

"He doesn't really read stuff like that does he?" Arthur said in disbelief.

"He asked for that book for his eleventh birthday… he read it in four days. And I'm talking a thousand pages, no pictures, and microscopic print."

Arthur chuckled lightly, "Perhaps we should start a book club, do you think he likes Jane Austin?"

Alfred felt a flash of unreasonable jealousy, "Why, do you like him? Because I gotta tell you, lots of Omegas have fallen for him with the intention to "fix him", only to be fucked and dumped."

"I was only joking Alfred." Arthur said softly, "I already said that I'm only interested in you, didn't I?"

"No you didn't," Alfred pouted cutely, "But you could say it now."

Arthur smiled and brushed Alfred hair away from his eyes, "I'm only interested in you Alfred."

Alfred smirked at the ego boost and brought his lips to Arthur's. It was a clumsy first kiss, but their earnestness and their desperate need for contact with each other made up for lack of finesse.

But what could not be seen as sweet and clumsy was the way Alfred grabbed Arthur's ass again, this time with both hands.

Arthur pulled away but Alfred didn't, but he did diverge his attention to Arthur's neck.

"Alfred." Arthur gasped, "Easy there."

Alfred stopped himself, albeit reluctantly, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Arthur smiled.

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, "So um, you're my boyfriend now right?"

"Yes Alfred. In fact, I'd like to go on a date with you." Arthur said with a grin.

"An Omega asking an Alpha out? I love it! Yeah let's go on a date! How about tomorrow after school?" Alfred reminded Arthur of the excitable little boy he knew him to be in the past.

"That sounds good, we can leave straight after school."

Alfred felt a lot better after lunch, he went to Math class feeling good, though he was sad that Arthur wasn't there. He did have Ludwig though.

Before class started Alfred told Ludwig about his success, and Ludwig talked about his troubles.

"I was trying to lift weights with Heracles and all these Omega kept watching and giggling. They just won't leave me alone."

Alfred laughed and patted his friend's shoulder, "That's what ya get for being every Omega's fantasy you sexy stud-muffin."

Ludwig grumbled something under his breath, hen Alfred spoke again, "At least Feli isn't like that."

"No, but he does and says things and I'm starting to think he knows just how suggestive they are. He forgets his books all the time, he wears short shorts and other Alphas look at his perfectly smooth legs and pert ass. I think he's messing with me."

"Messing with you? Like seducing you or something?... Ludwig, do you like Feliciano?" Alfred said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. Finding a mate doesn't fit into my plan for at least three or four years."

"Right your plan." Alfred nodded.

Ludwig had his life for the next ten years planned out perfectly so that he reaches his ultimate goal of becoming a lawyer. He liked the idea of it all; the laws, the paper work, the order, and he planned on succeeding at a young age. Finding a mate was part of it when he was at least at university.

"Well, plan or not, an Omega like Feli doesn't stay single for long, so you might want to keep that in mind." Alfred said teasingly.

"Perhaps we should do some work Alfred." Ludwig grumbled.

What Alfred said plagued Ludwig's mind for the rest of the day, and he began to think on it. Feliciano had batted his eyes, bent over, and spoken suggestively every day since they met, and he realised that Feliciano was trying to seduce him! He felt like a fool for not noticing earlier, and now he was going to play along, and he wasn't going to be merciful.

As he walked out of the building at the end of school he saw Feliciano talking to some Alphas from their class. It must have been some sort of unconscious reflex, surely, because it was in no way appropriate that as he walked by he landed a big, open-palmed slap on Feliciano's behind.

Feliciano made the sexiest cry of surprise, but Ludwig didn't look back. He smirked evilly knowing Feliciano was watching him.

If Feliciano was messing with him, then he was going to mess with him too. It would be a game of seduction and Ludwig knew he would win.

**To be honest I wasn't feeling so good about this story, but I saw how you guys really wanted the update so I started writing, and now I'm hooked again. This story is going to be amazing! I promise! I got a million ideas and you'll love them. I will try and get updates regular again. The story will be 90 percent Usuk with a little of the others thrown in, just so you know.**

**Please review! I would give up if I didn't hear from you all! I am but your devoted servant.**

**Thanks for reading. See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've never read a review didn't like, no matter how weird you think your reviews are I really love them : ) you have no idea how many of them make me laugh and smile!**

**I hate making you guys wait for a chapter, I know how horrible it is to have to wait for an update, (All my bro's in the George deValier fandom holla') so I swore I'd never make you guys wait, but I've been so darn busy! But no matter! I know you guys got my back! Let's get this chapter going!**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 4**

Alfred was excited about today, he was going on his first date with Arthur, so it had to be the best date ever. In order to be ready for what was surely going to be the best day of his life to date, he made sure to neaten up his appearance a bit. He wasn't going to betray who he was by wearing something dressy, but he couldn't look like normal because this was _Arthur_. Beautiful and wonderful Arthur Kirkland. He chose a clean pair of blue jeans and ironed them with surprisingly good results, cleaned any dirty marks off of his old brown leather jacket, he wore his sexiest white tank top, and completed the outfit with his favourite combat boots.

Alfred studied himself in front of the mirror, his ego growing by the second as he spoke aloud to himself, "Damn I'm a sexy beast!" and he knew that Arthur would think the same, how could he not? His jeans hung off his hips enough to show the right amount of his boxers, the tank top was tight enough to make out Alfred's bodily definition, and his boots and dog tag combination gave him that rugged soldier look that never goes out of style.

When he was able to tear himself away from the mirror he went downstairs to sit with his father for breakfast. He had spent the previous night telling his parents all about Arthur and they were supportive of him, but they knew that Alfred could get a bit uncontrollable at times.

"I hope you remember to be polite." Alfred's father said with a smile as they sat down for breakfast, "I know Mr Kirkland won't like it if his son is disrespected or mistreated."

Alfred's father, Mr Johnathan Jones, is a surgeon. The hospital he works at is also the one where Arthur's father works, but Arthur's father, Mr George Kirkland, works as an Omega specialist. He is actually Matthew's doctor since the young Omega had been frequenting the hospital ever since he went through puberty. It was discovered that Matthew had a hormonal imbalance that made his heats numerous and unpredictable.

An Omega usually has a heat four times a year, but with Matthew it could happen at any time. He had gotten used to recognising when it was going to happen so he didn't have to worry about it happening at school, but it was largely inconvenient.

"Mr Kirkland is a cool guy, I'm sure he won't mind me dating Arthur, and I know how to be a gentleman, don't you worry about me daddy-o!" Alfred said confidently.

"Is that why I could smell omega on you when you came home? Was _that_ you being a gentleman?" Alfred's father said with a raised eyebrow.

Alfred was silenced by it. It was true, he was a bit more physical with Arthur then what was proper, but he knew he would learn to control himself in time.

"I know you're young and it's difficult to be around an Omega you like, but it's just something you gotta really force on yourself. You don't want Arthur to be afraid of you." Alfred's father smiled and patted his son's shoulder. "But remember to have fun."

Before he left for school he went upstairs and stood outside his brother's door. "I'm going to school now Mattie, hang in there."

A very quiet "thanks Al," came from the other side of the door and Alfred went on his way.

Alfred met up with Ludwig half way to school and was surprised to see his friend in a tight black shirt and leather jacket. He kind of reminded Alfred of some sort of misunderstood rebel that you'd see on TV.

"Hey Lud? What's with the shirt and jacket combo? I mean, your guns look killer and all, but aren't you looking a little overly sexy? You were complaining about all the Omega attention yesterday, but I think this will just make it worse." Alfred saw an evil expression grow on Ludwig's face.

"I'm punishing someone."

"Who? Wait! Is this about Feli? Dude, you're going to mess with him aren't you?" Alfred laughed and nudged Ludwig with his elbow. Ludwig cleared his throat and went back to his usual, serious expression.

"Perhaps, but we _are_ going to school, and I won't have you slacking off just because you're all giddy."

"Can ya blame me?" Alfred said excitedly, "I'm going out with Arthur today! Life is great!"

As they walked down the hall to their classroom, Alfred noticed that there even more eyes on Ludwig than usual, on both of them really, Alfred knew they were a killer combination. Ludwig didn't look at any of them, no matter how much they craved his attention he never gave it. Ludwig had always been this way, Alfred was slightly awed by it, any other Alpha, like Gilbert for example, would have let all the attention get to their head, but not Ludwig, he was always stone cold.

He spotted Feliciano at his locker talking to his brother Lovino. The Alpha blonde sent a tiny smirk his way and Feliciano clearly blushed, immediately he stopped listening to Lovino and let his hungry eyes follow Ludwig as he walked past.

Ludwig continued on to his classroom with Alfred, perfectly satisfied with the reaction he was able to get with such minimal effort. He wondered what else he would be able to do to the little Omega if just a simple wardrobe change had such an effect.

Arthur was already in the classroom when Alfred and Ludwig arrived, and Alfred's expression immediately lit up. Arthur was smiling and gave Alfred a small wave. Arthur wasn't exactly the bashful type, but he seemed to have a tiny spark of it in his eyes, and if Alfred was honest with himself, he knew he felt a bit shy. But he would never let it show of course.

Alfred took his seat next to Arthur and immediately threw his arm over Arthur's shoulders. He knew that move was mostly reserved for movie theatres, but he just craved physical contact with the Omega so badly, and he figured this was better than pinning Arthur on the floor.

"So, what have you got planned for our date tonight?" Alfred said with a lopsided grin.

Arthur raised a brow and smirked, "Oh, so I'm the one who has to plan the date?"

"You were the one who asked me out my dear sweet potato, and I expect to be swept off my feet." Alfred answered, mirroring Arthur's smirk with his own playful one.

"Don't you worry there poppet, I have a wonderful evening planned." Arthur said, feigning a patronizing tone.

Alfred chuckled lightly, "If you play your cards right you might get some sugar at the end." Alfred brought their faces closer as his eyes focused on Arthur's.

"Mmm~" Arthur purred lightly, "What a lucky boy I am~" Alfred tried to close the gap and press their lips together, but Arthur moved himself away before his desire could be fulfilled. Alfred didn't push, but he felt a little defeated, whereas Arthur appeared rather proud of himself.

Feliciano came fluttering into the room in his usual way, and took his seat next to Ludwig, neither of them talking about their little encounters. Feliciano chatted away like he usually did, and Ludwig listened like he usually did. Alfred didn't understand them, but he supposed it wasn't his business. But he couldn't help but notice Ludwig's hand as it slid up Feliciano's leg and rested there.

Ludwig's expression never changed, but Feliciano began to stutter a little.

"Is there something wrong?" Ludwig asked, as cold and unattached as ever.

Feliciano pouted, he was already slipping and Ludwig had only just began playing their little game, he knew he had to keep it together. Feliciano simply smiled and went on talking, issuing a silent challenge to Ludwig to try harder.

Although Gym class had been the scene of Alfred's little faux pas, it was quickly becoming his favourite class. The mix of athletics and Arthur in adorably short shorts was absolute heaven for the blonde. To make things even better, he had a terrific view of Arthur as he poised to run the four hundred metre dash against some others in their class.

Feliciano wasn't in that race, but he was preparing for his turn. He sat in Ludwig's view and began to stretch his legs, doing the full split and leaning in to touch his toes. Ludwig couldn't help but think about how flexible he was, and that brought other, less pure thoughts into his mind. He had to look away if he was going to stay in the game, but once he did Feliciano moved himself so he was sitting in between Ludwig's legs.

"Luddy~ will you push down my back while I reach for my toes? I can't do it by myself." Ludwig knew there was an evil mind behind that cute little plead, so he tried not to be fooled by it. He nodded in agreement and Feliciano leant forward, the little Omega's backside pressed a little too closely to a certain part of Ludwig, so much so that the blond had to suppress a groan, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Ludwig helped push Feliciano's back down with one hand, but the other he slid under to rest firmly on the Omega's firm butt.

Feliciano jolted as he registered the touch, biting his lip to fight back any form of noise that might make Ludwig think he was winning, but Ludwig knew. He smirked triumphantly; if he knew anything, it was that Feliciano reacted favourably to his touch, and he would certainly play that to his advantage.

Alfred cheered for Arthur as he ran, in his usual loud and over the top manner. When Arthur came second he was gracious in his defeat.

"You ran great babe!" Alfred praised with a wide grin.

"Perhaps," Arthur puffed breathlessly, "But I must say that Daniel is much better than me. He was quite impressive." Arthur's gaze moved over to the Alpha that had bested him, not noticing the frown that was plain on Alfred's face. The taller blond growled lowly, instantly he forgot about keeping himself in check. But luckily Arthur clued in before Alfred could do anything dangerous. As the Alpha tried to make a move to confront the other Alpha Arthur grasped his wrist in a firm but non-threatening hold, tugging him back.

"Alfred," Arthur said, gently but firmly, "It was a simple statement, nothing more. I don't care for him, I promise." Alfred accepted Arthur's words with a reluctant huff. He wanted nothing more than to punch Daniel in the face, but he couldn't do it now that Arthur was clearly telling him not to in a subtle way.

Alfred nodded once and pulled Arthur into a tight embrace. Arthur hugged back but was making a mental note that Alfred was the jealous type and he would need to watch that.

It didn't take Alfred very long to go back to being himself, and for the rest of the day Alfred stayed close to Arthur when he could, holding his hand in a sweet manner, chatting with him and listening to him. Arthur thought it was very sweet, in fact, he thought a lot about Alfred was very sweet, but there was a problem with the Alpha's ignorance to some things.

Alfred didn't seem to notice that he had quite the following now, but Arthur did. Omegas had their own intricate world that Alphas didn't really know about, they had a code, they could be pleasant on the outside but conniving devils on the inside. And as long as Alfred and Arthur weren't officially mated Alfred was still considered fair game to anyone willing to try their luck.

Society talks about Alphas stealing an Omega from another Alpha, but no one really talks about when an Omega loses their Alpha. But it did happen, and Arthur was determined it wouldn't happen to him, so when he saw another Omega giving Alfred the eyes he wasted no time in taking action.

When some Omegas were giggling and waving at Alfred Arthur had no qualms about staying quite about it. Arthur wasn't the jealous type, surely, he was far too sophisticated to be the pulled into something so petty.

When the end of the day finally came Alfred and Arthur walked out of the school grounds hand-in-hand.

"So, where are we going?" Alfred said as they walked.

"The movies." Arthur replied simply, "I haven't decided what to see, so we can decide when we get there."

When they arrived at the theatre it was pretty packed. Apparently the theatre was a popular place for a lot of highschool students to hang out, who knew.

"Damn, looks like we'll be lining up for a while." Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur nodded in agreement, "We'll make better time if you get the popcorn whist I get the tickets."

Alfred smiled, "Good plan babe." He agreed simply and took his place in the food concession line.

Arthur lined up and soon more people lined up behind him, a group of three rowdy Alphas who appeared just a little older than him. Arthur was as strong as any person, and when he started getting propositioned by them he simply ignored it.

"Hey sweetheart, are you alone? Come and watch something with us!"

"Yeah, I'm sure a pretty thing like you doesn't want to be lonely."

"All you need is a big, strong Alpha to take care of you. Come over here baby~"

Arthur had endured cat-calling before, but never by three at once. He was perfectly content with pretending they didn't exist, but Alfred wasn't apparently. He first caught notice of his boyfriend's rage when a large tub of popcorn crashed into the side of one of the Alphas faces. The buttery treat flying everywhere. When they turned to see who the attacker was a large coke followed, splattering the drink over them in a mess of ice liquid.

Alfred jumped over the velvet line divider, growling like a feral dog. "You fuckers think you can talk that way to _my_ Omega? I'm gonna fuck your shit up so bad that your tiny cocks will be flaccid forever!"

Alfred was grabbed by security and held back, despite the difficulty of the task. The other three were furious, but they couldn't do anything about it as they were hurriedly ushered out of the building. Arthur was mortified, but to his surprise a little turned on.

Alfred was released with a warning. They had to make some exceptions for young Alphas or they would lose all their business, besides, fights were common everywhere.

They didn't watch any movie and left without protest, going to a nearby park. Alfred paced like a caged animal as Arthur sat on a bench, oddly transfixed by Alfred's behaviour.

"I can't believe those bastards!" Alfred snarled, "How dare they try and talk to _my_ Omega! I should have ripped their dicks off!"

"Alfred," Arthur said softly. The Alpha blond stopped to look at the Omega.

"Yeah?" Alfred said dumbly.

"You threw a large popcorn at them." Arthur said with humour rising in his voice.

"Yeah." Alfred said dumbly again.

"And a large soft drink." Arthur said with more mirth.

"Yeah." Alfred said again, confused as to what Arthur was trying to say. It was only until Arthur burst put into a fit of uncontrollable laughter that he finally understood. Arthur rocked back in his seat, his face turning slightly red and his eyes tearing with joy.

Alfred felt all the anger leave his body at the slight and sound of Arthur laughing so unrestrainedly, he plopped himself next to him on the bench and joined in on the laughter. It was funny in retrospect, though he did think it was an unfortunate waste of food.

When they calmed down Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him onto his lap. "So, um, you're not mad that I ruined our first date?" he looked like a puppy that had just been caught sneaking food, and Arthur found it adorable.

"No I'm not mad, it will make a good story, and besides, our date isn't over yet." Arthur stood up and Alfred followed, interlacing their fingers as they walked.

"So where are we going now?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"My place." Arthur said with a wink.

Alfred hadn't been to Arthur's house since Arthur's tenth birthday party, but it was just as fancy as it was all those years ago. Alfred was afraid to touch anything that could be antique, which could be everything, he didn't know. But he didn't have long to think about the furnishings because Arthur pulled him up to his room and closed the door. Arthur's room was neat and tidy; a queen sized bed against the wall, a desk with a laptop sitting purposefully on it, a bookshelf, a few dresser draws, and a double door closet.

Alfred sat on Arthur's bed with his hands folded on his lap as he looked around. Arthur sat next to him and they sat in an awkward silence. For a couple that had done plenty of kissing it didn't make sense that they were being shy _now_. Maybe for Alfred it was because he realised that this is where Arthur has his heats; pleasuring himself all writhing and naked. And maybe for Arthur it was the fact that he had an Alpha in his room, his most private place, and his grandmamma surely wouldn't approve.

Alfred slid his hand over to Arthur's and they made eye contact, this was followed by their bodies moving closer, one thing led to another and Arthur was in Alfred's lap and they were making out heavily in a mess of tongue and teeth. Arthur wasn't shy about running his hands all over Alfred's perfectly defined abs and pecs, while Alfred was quick to cup Arthur's butt with his eager hands.

It wasn't really a good idea that a pair of young and unmated lovers were left alone like this, because it seemed that neither of them were going to stop things before they got too heavy. Thankfully they were saved from any disastrous situation when Alfred's phone rang. He had customised all the tones for each person, and when he heard the 'Imperial March' playing he knew it was his father, and there was no way he could ignore it.

Alfred groaned and answered his phone, "Hey pop, what's up?" he greeted, trying to level his voice and hide the lust he was experiencing.

"Your brother is in the hospital, please come as soon as you can… I'm sorry about your date."

There was a click and the call ended. Alfred had to take a moment to settle his thoughts before he could tell Arthur what had happened.

"Mattie is in the hospital, I gotta go see him."

Arthur nodded, "I'll come with you." He said sympathetically.

Alfred responded with a sorry expression, "I'm sorry about all this."

"Nonsense," Arthur scolded, straightening up Alfred's clothes, "Your brother needs you, now let's go."

They took one of Arthur's father's cars and got to the hospital in no time at all. When they arrived at Matthew's room Alfred's parents were both there as well as Mr Kirkland. Matthew was lying on the hospital bed, awake and waiting calmly for a diagnosis.

Mr Kirkland began as the late two arrived. "Matthew, it seems that the medication you take to control your heats is beginning to fail, I feared this might happen when you came of age."

"So what does this mean?" Alfred's father asked.

"It means that Matthew will have to endure unpredictable heats unless one of two things happen; one, a new medication is developed that works on mature Omegas, or two, Matthew finds a permanent mate." Mr Kirkland explained with sympathy.

"How will having a mate help?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Regular, um, mating, will help to stabilize your hormones. It is basically the only thing that can remedy an unstable cycle. Do you have a prospective partner Matthew?"

Matthew shook his head, "No, I haven't been to school enough to catch anyone's eye, and I'm also quite plain and boring, and sometimes I don't know what to say so I can't carry a conversation, also I-"

"Matthew, please stop talking yourself down like that." Mrs Jones pleaded softly, "Any Alpha would be lucky to have you."

"Well then." Mr Kirkland added quickly, "Dating may be difficult for one of your condition, but it isn't impossible. Is there not one Alpha you would wish to court?"

"Yeah Francis! He totally has the hots for you Matt! He told me himself!" Alfred cut in loudly.

Matthew blushed from ear to ear, "R-Really Al?" He stuttered.

"Yep! I bet I could even set it up for ya!" Alfred grinned brightly.

"That would be nice." Matthew replied shyly.

"Well, if that is settled then I would like to have a talk with Alfred and Arthur, if I may Mr Jones." Mr Kirkland said politely. Alfred father nodded and the boys were ushered out the door as it was shut firmly.

"I must say I'm disappointed in you both." Mr Kirkland said firmly.

Both Arthur and Alfred's eyes widened. They only just realised that they still carried each other's scent.

"I did not expect my son to be smelling of a brothel when I saw him, and you Alfred, what kind of Alpha are you to take advantage of a young Omega like that?!"

"Father no!" Arthur protested in panic, "It isn't Alfred's fault! Really! It was more me I swear!"

"I would never do anything against your sons will, sir, I promise! We just got a little carried away, that's all!" Alfred protested, trying his best not to seem like he was challenging the older Alpha.

Mr Kirkland's eyes narrowed coldly, "Oh, were you just a little carried away when Arthur came home smelling like you yesterday? I don't buy it."

"Please Father," Arthur pled desperately, "Alfred is a good Alpha, I swear he has been nothing but a gentleman!"

"Hush Arthur" Mr Kirkland hissed, "You are young and you don't know any better. And I forbid you from dating this boy any longer!"

"NO!" Arthur cried.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Alfred yelled in defiance and disbelief.

Mr Kirkland grabbed Arthur wrist and dragged him away without any further discussion. Alfred was left stunned and broken, he couldn't fight Arthur's father on this, he was Arthur's carer, the supreme authority, anything Alfred did would be against every rule of society.

That night as Alfred sat at Matthew's bedside as their parents went for food, Matthew held his heart-broken brother's hand.

"I can't help but think this is my fault. If I weren't sick you wouldn't have been caught."

Alfred forced a smile as he squeezed his brother's hand reassuringly, "No way, it was gonna happen anyway. None of this is your fault, besides, I'll figure this out. How about we focus on getting you Francis?"

"Are you going to be ok?" Matthew asked softly.

"Like I said, I'll figure this out." Alfred said with the same fake smile.

Matthew didn't say anything more and Alfred was relieved that his brother didn't call him on his lie.

He had no idea what he was going to do. Arthur was all he thought about, all he dreamt about, and now he going to be forbidden for seeing him. What do you do when your sunlight is taken from you? Alfred wasn't sure, so he settled for falling into despair.

**I don't know if this chapter was good or bad tbh. Again, sorry this took so long, Uni work is killing me! I was literally up until 3am every night to get my work done in time, and then I got sick and it was horrible, but I'm ok now. Anyway, you guys are the best! I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave more of those lovely reviews I adore so much~ **

**And to answer your question my friend, I don't necessarily have an updating schedule as such, it all depends on how much time I have to write, and that's why my updates are so random. I wish I was more consistent with this, but updates should be closer together from now since my Uni work has chilled.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg guys the reviews were wonderful~ I feel so lucky to have such a kind group of people following this story. I feel like I'm losing momentum again, I want to write other things too, I just have so many ideas that I want to do right away! I think it's time for a second story to work on. But I'll keep this going as my main focus.**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 5**

Arthur absolutely refused to look at his father as he and his parents sat down for dinner. It was times like this that he missed his older brother; Scott would have talked to him and made him feel better, but he was a grown up now, he had a mate and a baby girl to care for, he couldn't be there just because Arthur was in conflict with their father.

"Arthur, love, please eat something." Arthur's Omega father pleaded to his son with tenderness. Austin Kirkland was just like any other Omega parent, good natured and loving, but Arthur wasn't speaking to him either, because from the moment the dispute came Austin's attention he immediately took the side of his husband.

"Arthur, you may sulk all you wish, but I won't have you starving. You just don't understand, you are too young to be making these kinds of decisions." Mr Kirkland decreed stiffly. No matter how much Arthur cried and pleaded, the Alpha wouldn't budge an inch. He was convinced that Alfred couldn't be trusted to control himself.

Arthur knew that Alfred did have moments where he appeared to be slipping a little, but he also knew that Alfred would never do anything that would compromise Arthur's honour.

Arthur didn't even look up from his untouched food as he stood from his chair, the wooden legs scraping as he did. "I'm going to bed." He said coldly before he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight he ran to his room, his eyes flooding with tears. He dropped himself on his bed and sobbed into his pillow, what was he going to do? No doubt his father was going to call the school and request that Alfred be kept away from him, and he knew he wouldn't be allowed to contact Alfred. He supposed all he could do was wait for school and seek out Alfred, free from the eyes of anyone who would wish to part them.

Arthur's crying died down to some sniffling, and then he realised that he and Alfred were on his bed only a few hours ago, he shifted so he could bury his nose in the soft patch of blanket that still smelt like Alfred. He was worried that I might bring him to tears, but it had the opposite effect, he felt calmed. He imagined Alfred's gentle, warm hands soothingly rubbing his back, he could feel the ghost of Alfred's soft lips on his, and he knew he'd be ok.

When Arthur woke up the next morning he was in the same spot, his hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled, but he felt rested with Alfred's scent lingering in his senses. He dressed in some fresh clothes, washed his face, and half-heartedly combed his hair.

But before he walked downstairs an idea flashed into his mind, he picked up the shirt he had fallen asleep in and stuffed it into his backpack, his idea was that maybe the shirt would provide a comforting scent for Alfred in the way Alfred's lingering one helped him.

Arthur denied himself breakfast and insisted on going to school. He couldn't defy his father with insolent words or by throwing a childish tantrum, but he could dictate his diet, and if he had to skips some meals then he was going to do it.

Arthur's Omega father drove him to school, but Arthur refused to speak to him. It was only when his father told him something wonderful that Arthur felt bad for his actions.

"I convinced your father to not move you to a different class, and he's not going to contact the school until tomorrow. I suggest you make the most of today, because you'll be watched very closely from then on."

Arthur muttered a thank you and kissed his father's cheek before he got out of the car. He was lucky enough to catch sight of Alfred as he walked into the school building, he took the opportunity and grabbed Alfred's hand. When Alfred realised it was Arthur his eyes widened and he drew his love into his arms. Alfred held onto him as if Arthur was going to be taken away at any second, he laced his fingers through his soft blond hair and wrapped his other arm around his waist.

Arthur felt like his knees were going to give out, Alfred's scent was so powerful, even more powerful than when they were making out. It expressed all of Alfred's fear, his desperation, his slight relief, but most of all it showed Arthur just how much Alfred cared for him. Arthur nuzzled into Alfred's chest, trying to imprint into his memory exactly how Alfred felt.

"Did your father give in?" Alfred mumbled.

"No. He's being unfair. We have until tomorrow before the school will be informed, then you won't you be let within ten metres of me."

Alfred pulled back from the hug slightly, giving him enough space to cup Arthur's cheek, "I don't want us to break up, you'll stay mine won't you?"

"Of course I will." Arthur whispered softly, "Even if I have to wait until high school ends, or beyond that, I will always be yours."

They went into class holding hands, and for the rest of day when they could be together they were, talking softly and lovingly, exchanging loving kisses and gentle touches.

Alfred had wracked his brain trying to figure out what to do, he had asked his father for help, and he agreed to talk to Mr Kirkland, but he didn't expect much success from that.

He thought about running away with Arthur, but it would be disastrous and foolish in the long run, he thought about continuing to see Arthur in secret, but Alfred's scent stuck to Arthur like glue and it wouldn't take long for them to get caught. He couldn't just mate with Arthur and make him his, because he would get in serious trouble and never be allowed to see Arthur at all.

An Alpha needed an Omega's parents' permission more than anything, if he didn't have that then the relationship simply couldn't go forward. Society simply wouldn't allow it.

"I think it's just a waiting game." Arthur said as he sat in Alfred's lap. When they were let out for lunch the two found a secluded corner in which they could sit together intimately without getting into trouble. "We just need to wait for my father to relent, he'll eventually see what a good Alpha you are."

"If only I had more self-control, then we could have kept seeing each other. I don't like this, I don't like sneaking around like we're ashamed of ourselves." Alfred muttered into Arthur's hair where he placed light kisses.

"I know, but if we're in this for the long run then we simply have to humour my father until he gives in. I'm sure he will when he realises how miserable I am without you."

"Is that why you haven't eaten?" Alfred asked suddenly, making eye contact with Arthur, who was taken aback by the question.

"How did you-"

"Believe it or not, but Alphas are very much in tune with their Omega's needs. From the moment I saw you this morning I knew you were hungry, I can smell it, you're getting malnourished." Alfred's expression was serious and his eyes piercing. Arthur almost felt guilty for it.

"I simply thought that if I didn't eat then-"

"No." Alfred said sternly, "It doesn't matter what you thought, I don't want you to starve yourself. There is no situation that would ever call for that, I want you to eat, Arthur. Promise me that you'll eat and stay healthy."

Arthur realised just how concerned Alfred was, "I promise." He said finally.

Alfred smiled and nuzzled Arthur's neck, "Good." Alfred reached into one of his jackets' deep pockets and pulled out a roll that was messily wrapped in plastic, "Now eat this."

Arthur regarded the food and screwed up his nose, 'How long has that been in there?' he thought before he took it from Alfred and unwrapped it. It smelt fresh enough.

"It's just ham, it won't hurt." Alfred said with a reassuring laugh.

Arthur took a tiny bite, realising from that moment that he was in fact, very hungry. It didn't take long for to devour the whole thing, making Alfred smile.

"I know we're not going to be allowed near each other, but I'm still going to court you."

Arthur wiped his mouth with his sleeve before replying, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Alfred brought Arthur in for a long, deep, and satisfying kiss. It made Arthur tingle from head to toe. "You'll see sugar. I'll be your hero and I'll save you from loneliness."

Arthur smiled and pecked Alfred's cheek, "you're a sweetheart. That reminds me…" Arthur trailed off and reached for his backpack, he unzipped it and pulled out a shirt. "I brought this for you, in case you get lonely." Arthur was blushing slightly as Alfred took the shirt, it didn't make sense to him at first, but then he realised that the shirt carried a heavy dose of Arthur's scent; tea and sugar mostly.

Alfred walked home with Ludwig by his side, explaining to his friend why he and Arthur had kept to themselves all day.

"I'm sorry Alfred, it must be tough on you both." Ludwig said with sympathy.

"Yeah it sucks. Arthur says we just need to wait, but I don't know if I'm gonna be able to go without touching him. This is all we can do until one of us comes up with a better idea." Alfred exhaled sadly. "I'm not going to let this stop our relationship. Arthur is mine and nothing is going to change that."

Ludwig smiled at his friend's determination, "Good to hear."

"But what about you and Feli? I mean, there's gonna come a time when you'll want to kiss him and stuff, how long will you guys torture each other? He wouldn't have started seducing you if he wasn't interested in more than flirting."

"I suppose whichever one of us breaks first will initiate any kissing. I have a feeling Feli will give in soon enough." Ludwig smirked slightly at the thought.

"Alright." Alfred said seriously, "But if I were you I wouldn't waste my time, you should just court him before he finds an Alpha who give him more than a slap on the ass."

Ludwig looked at his friend in surprise. Alfred wasn't usually serious about things like this, Ludwig guessed that his sudden change was brought on by his situation with Arthur. But no matter what condition Alfred's mental state was in at this time, he had a valid point, maybe tomorrow he and Feliciano could have a talk.

As Alfred approached his house he happened to see Francis checking the mailbox, he recalled Matthew situation and went over to him, he figured that he might as well try and make his brother happy even if he couldn't be.

"Francis! What's happening?" Alfred greeted with a forced smile.

Francis looked up and regarded Alfred curiously, usually Alfred only spoke to him when he was telling him to stay away from Matthew, or on a rare occasion, looking for advice.

"Nothing particularly thrilling," He replied, "And how are you?"

Alfred couldn't help by frown, letting his sorrows come to the surface, "I got a bit of trouble with my boyfriend, his dad won't let me see him anymore."

Francis sat on the gutter and motioned for Alfred to join him, "Who is your boyfriend? And why does his father disapprove?"

"His name is Arthur, and his dad thinks I'm too handsy. Arthur may have come home with my scent on him a couple of times…" Alfred said, feeling a little sheepish.

Francis hummed in understanding, "This is Arthur Kirkland you are talking about non?"

"Yeah!" Alfred exclaimed, "You know him?"

"His Omega father is close friends with my mother. We were forced on many excruciating play dates. If you have the strength to endure Arthur then I admire you." Francis chuckled and Alfred glared lightly, "As for his father," Francis continued, "He is a protective man. The only way I could imagine you getting back on his good side is to be cautious of your actions around Arthur. You cannot allow yourself to scent mark him, you cannot allow yourself to do anything of the physical nature."

Alfred groaned loudly, it was just as bad as he thought, how could he not touch Arthur? His skin is so soft and his scent so sweet that it would be an absolute impossibility.

"I'm not going to give up." Alfred was with a sigh. "Arthur is mine, and even if I can't tell him physically I can tell him other ways."

Francis smiled, "That's the spirit."

Francis made a move as to suggest he was going to stand up, but Alfred moved quickly and kept him seated, "Oh Franny! You wanna go out with Matty?"

Francis was shocked by the proposition, "I thought you didn't like the idea of me courting your brother?" Francis said suspiciously.

"Yeah, but Matty likes you, and I want to see him happy." Alfred tried his best to smile.

"If it is all the same to you Alfred, I'd like to ask Mathieu out myself." Francis said finally.

Alfred nodded and said goodbye. As he walked through the door of his house he was greeted with the sight of his mother and father standing there waiting for him. "Alfred we'd like to talk to you, let's go sit in the kitchen."

They sat down and Alfred felt tense, he didn't know if he was in trouble, but his parents usually didn't ask him to sit and talk unless it was serious.

"I spoke to Mr Kirkland," Alfred's farther began, "He doesn't trust you not to just use Arthur for his body. And I don't blame him for worrying, he works every day with young Omegas who have been left pregnant and abandoned by their mates. It's only natural that he would be extra cautious with his own child."

Alfred felt his heart drop, if Mr Kirkland thought like that then there's no wonder he didn't trust him. Alfred did have a little trouble with self-control, he did pin Arthur down, he did hold onto him like he was already his, he did fend off any Alpha that might be a better match for Arthur. He thought about it more and he grew to realise, he was the first one to court Arthur, how did he know that he was Arthur's ideal mate. He knew he wanted Arthur more than anything, but Arthur could have done better than a territorial and possessive mess also known as Alfred.

He made the decision there and then that he would keep his distance from Arthur, he wouldn't attack any Alphas that got close to him, because he wanted Arthur to have the opportunity to find something better. And if, in the end, Arthur still wanted him, then he would be happy. If not, Alfred would just have to let him go.

But what kind of Alpha would he be if he couldn't fulfil Arthur's needs? Arthur is an Omega underneath all his bravado, and that meant he needed to be held, to be kissed, to be told he was beautiful, and to be comforted by an Alpha scent. Alfred couldn't do any of this from a distance.

"Alfred? I know this is tough, but you need to do as Mr Kirkland says." Alfred's mother added softly.

Alfred nodded once and stood from his chair, he didn't care to talk about this any further, "I know, thanks anyway, I'm going to my room." Alfred spoke in an uncharacteristically solemn manner and left, walking up the stairs, and closing his door.

He felt like he was a failure of an Alpha, but he knew that he loved Arthur, and he was indeed going to continue courting him, even from afar. Alfred sat at his desk and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

Ludwig had been thinking on Alfred's words more than he thought he would. Sure, he and Feli had fun with each other, but what did they mean to each other? He sure hadn't given time to any other Omega, did that mean he wanted Feliciano for more than the physical? They hadn't really done anything besides some bold touches, did it mean that Feliciano was just being playful? Was he like that with other Alphas? Ludwig shook the thought from his mind as soon as it crossed it, he hated the idea of Feliciano being that familiar with any other Alpha.

Ludwig sighed as he walked. He and his German shepherd Blitz were out walking by the park. Ludwig enjoyed walking in the balmy afternoons, especially now as it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable to be home, with Gilbert and Roderich constantly screwing on every surface in an attempt to start a family he didn't like to be around. He would be happy to be an uncle, if not for the constant cries of pleasure that came with the 'making' part of the process.

One thing Ludwig did not expect to see when he went to the park was Feliciano sitting on one of the swings alone. He didn't know how to approach the situation, but he had no reason to be nervous, he did have his hand on Feliciano's butt more than a few times.

Ludwig walked over and sat on the swing next to him, Feliciano looked over and was momentarily startled, then happiness seemed to flood his honey eyes. Ludwig wasn't blushing, it was just the light.

"Luddy~ I didn't expect to see you here! Oh! Is that your dog? What's his name?" Feliciano's voice was just as sweet as his eyes.

"His name is Blitz," He said as he moved his gaze to his dog, "Sit Blitz." The dog followed the command and sat, it made Feliciano giggle.

"He's such a good boy!"

"He is." Ludwig agreed. He swallowed his strange sense of nervousness he felt when he noticed how Feliciano's auburn hair glowed slightly in the afternoon light. "So what are you doing here all on your own?" Ludwig asked finally.

Feliciano had a tiny speck of loneliness in his eyes, "Lovino is on a date with our neighbour Antonio, I'm sort of here as a chaperone."

Ludwig looked at him quizzically, "If you're supposed to be watching them, then where are they?"

"I let them go off by themselves when I'm the chaperone, I want Lovi and Antonio to have a good time, it wouldn't be romantic if I was tagging along." Feliciano smiled.

"…Have you ever been on a date Feliciano?" Ludwig said stoically.

Feliciano's eyes widened slightly, then he shook his head, "Lovi said that I wouldn't get an Alpha who wanted anything more than my body. So I shouldn't expect dates and romance."

"…is that why you, um, act the way you do? Because of what Lovino said?" Ludwig said quietly. Both he and Feliciano had their eyes on the ground below them.

"I-I thought that if I acted like that an Alpha might choose me… but all the Alphas who have asked me on a date have been… less than gentlemanly."

Ludwig felt sick with guilt, "Feli, do you hate me?"

"No!" Feliciano exclaimed in horror, "You were the only one that didn't proposition me! And I knew you were only teasing me because I was teasing you! I like the way your hands feel on my-"

"I got it." Ludwig interrupted quickly, his face blazing with embarrassment.

They sat in silence for a while, not that either of them really minded, the sky was turning a pink hue and the air was still warm.

"Feli, will you allow me to court you?" Ludwig said softly.

Feliciano smiled and answered with a soft 'Yes'.

When Alfred arrived at school the next day everything that Arthur said would happen did. He was put in a seat as far away from Arthur as possible. He was told by the Principle that he was to keep away from Arthur. He remained silent and obedient, despite his overwhelming desire to rebel.

Arthur had tried one more time to change his father's mind, but it was to no avail. The whole situation made him sick to his stomach, so much so that he hardly touched his dinner, or his breakfast the following morning. He was just too sad.

Alfred seemed to mirror his mood, but on occasion, when they would make eye contact, Alfred would send him a smile.

At the end of the day Feliciano came up to Arthur and gave him a hug. He didn't say anything, but he slid a piece of paper in Arthur's hand. Then Arthur watched as Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and they walked out of school together.

Arthur opened the paper and recognised the chicken scratch as Alfred handwriting;

"Arthur,

Although I can't say if I'm the one who deserves someone as wonderful as you, I can certainly say that no one will ever love you as much as I do. But whatever the ending may be, I will find happiness in the knowledge that I loved you first.

Yours always, Alfred."

**Luddy and Feli will still be seducing each other, so more of that next chapter. And I'll go into more detail about Alfred and Arthur's situation. I have a lot planned so hold on to your hats! This chapter was so short. Next one will be better.**

**I'm super happy because I got to 101 followers on Tumblr, I never thought I'd get there, but I did and I feel like celebrating. So I'm posting a new story soon that's been sitting on my USB waiting for me, it's called 'In the company of wolves', so keep your eye out for it.**

**I've been thinking about a demon/angel au, does that sound good? it won't be fluffy though… but very much what you would expect from a demon au ; )**

**I hope you liked this chapter after all the heartache I caused you with the last one. Please leave a review if you have the time and I will love you forever and ever.**

**See you next chapter! Xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are so great XD the reviews were lovely and made me smile, haha I'll make sure to keep writing things worth reading, your praise has been so heart-warming that I couldn't stop writing! So here we are with another quick update. I think I like this chapter, and hopefully so will you : )**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a strange two months for Alfred, he reflected. It seemed that timed dragged on for him, but for his friends it went quickly. He watched as Francis began courting his brother, and they both seemed happy, he chaperoned for them sometimes but skipped his duty most of the time. He didn't feel like being around such affection when he could not be with the object of his own. In theory leaving them alone was a bad idea, with Matthew's unstable condition and Francis's Lothario-like personality, but Alfred didn't really care. What could be the worst thing that would happen? They screw and Matthew gets pregnant? That's not such a big deal, it was happening to lots of teens in their class now. And Francis could never leave Matthew in that condition, he was a lot of things, but Alfred guessed he wasn't the type to leave a pregnant mate.

This was all hypothetical of course, because Matthew hadn't gone into heat since he started seeing Francis regularly. What Mr Kirkland, or _Dr_ Kirkland, had said about Matthew needing to be with an Alpha was right, Matthew's hormones began to stabilize. Matthew seemed happier, and Alfred liked to think he might have had something to do with that.

Francis had tried his hand at convincing Mr Kirkland that Alfred was a good person, but his praise fell on deaf ears.

Ludwig and Feliciano were sweet and tender like Francis and Matthew, well, they were sometimes, but mostly they would whisper lewd things to each other and have tongue battles that made Alfred want to throw-up. But good for them, he didn't like watching them make out or touch each other, but he was glad their relationship was doing so well. Every day Feliciano smelt more and more like Ludwig, they were certainly a close couple.

The thing that made Alfred the most despaired was that Arthur, his Arthur, no longer carried his scent anymore. Even if they were only together a short time, they had enough contact for Arthur's body to begin picking up Alfred's scent, but it was gone now. To any outsider Arthur was a free Omega, an Omega without a suitor. It didn't help that the Alphas at school had noticed Alfred's absence from Arthur's side, they had soon began making advances towards Arthur.

Sure, Alfred had Omegas throwing themselves at him left and right, especially now that Ludwig was well and truly off the market, but he didn't invite nor engage in any flirting. He had watched Arthur from a distance, and Arthur had watched him, both of them sending longing glances. Arthur seemed thinner, his eyes looked less bright. There were so many times where Alfred just wanted to run over and take Arthur into his arms, to hold him close and never let him go.

Mr Kirkland hadn't relented, despite Arthur's clear unhappiness, despite all the pleading Mr Jones did on his son's behalf. There was a finite amount of things Alfred could do, he was watched closely by the schools staff, Arthur was picked up by his father every day after school, his phone was blocked from Arthur's, it was a horrible situation.

Alpha after Alpha would go after Arthur, which made Alfred livid, but it gave rise to Alfred's new, favourite pastime; Beating the shit out of the Alphas who tried anything with Arthur. He didn't start out like that right away, because at first he thought he could let Arthur see other Alphas, just so he knew he had a choice, but then Alfred noticed just how miserable Arthur was when he was suffering stupid pick-up lines, or when some dickhead tried to put their arm around his waist.

Alfred remembered fondly the first one he had to put in place. An Alpha in the other class named Daniel. He had the same Gym class as he and Arthur. He had actually been one of the ones who eyed Arthur that time when Alfred got all animalistic. They were playing baseball at the time, and Arthur wasn't holding the bat right apparently, so Daniel went over and wound his arms around Arthur in order to 'help him' do it right. Alfred remember every detail; his body was pressed against Arthur's, his hands were on Arthur's hands, his lips were close to Arthur's ear. It made him want to be violently ill. If he had gritted his teeth any tighter that day Alfred was sure he'd have shattered them.

He was glad to see Arthur recoil in disgust, and Alfred had sent Ludwig over to ask if he was ok, but even though he insisted he was Alfred wasn't going to let that little indignation slide. When school had ended for the day Alfred challenged Daniel to a fight. He wasn't one to corner another, he liked to fight fair, and when Daniel accepted Alfred could already felt the sweet sensation of vengeance.

Alfred had been hit twice in the entire fight, hits that resulted from the fear and desperation of an Alpha who was way out of his depth. Alfred was just too strong, too quick, too pissed off. When Alfred had left the other to the care of his friends he felt satisfied that he wouldn't go near Arthur again. There was nothing better for the Alpha ego then leaving someone bloodied, battered and bruised.

Of course gossip ran wild about Alfred beating down another Alpha, and the result was more Omega followers and more Alpha challenges. Sometimes, Alfred thought, some of the other Alphas would flirt with Arthur just to get on Alfred's bad side, everyone wanted a piece of him, everyone wanted a chance to prove they were stronger than the big man on campus, but they all failed.

But when Alfred would go home and soak his bloodied and calloused knuckles in a bucket of ice, he would delicately hold the shirt that Arthur had given him, finding that his raging heart could only be quelled by the faint scent that was left. The faint scent of Arthur.

It was only when Ludwig had pointed out that his rapidly developing reputation of being a brute wasn't going to help him get Mr Kirkland's approval, that Alfred stopped looking for any excuse to fight.

Although Alfred had become somewhat bitter, he always found solace in the fact the he loved Arthur, and that would never change. He had kept his promise, he still courted him in his own small way. Every day he got Feliciano to deliver a note to Arthur. Since he wasn't a particularly poetic guy, he usually just wrote small things, like how he thinks Arthur looks lovely in green, or how he finds it cute how Arthur makes subtle faces when he reads.

He just hoped that that little bit of attention would make up for the fact that he couldn't fulfil Arthur's needs. That is what plagued him the most; he knew what Arthur needed, he could smell it because he was still in tune with Arthur's signals, even though it was from a distance.

Arthur was starving, but not for food, sure, he seemed to be hungry a lot of the time, but this was a different starvation. Arthur Kirkland was starving for touch, he was starving for affection, love, sweet words, all these things Alfred couldn't give him was exactly what he needed.

And Alfred knew in his mind that he would have kept keeping his distance, if not for one incident.

It was just another bleak school day with no new hope and no real purpose, Alfred waded his way through the sea of flirty Omegas and went to class. His lips drawn into an apathetic line, he didn't really smile much these days, he didn't see the point. He had taken a seat in the corner of the room like he did every day and watched the door for his morning glimpse of Arthur. But when he saw him he was shocked. Arthur was thin, too thin, he looked as though a mild wind would knock him over, his eyes were heavily shadowed, his hair was unkempt, and his eyes, which were once so bright, were now a dull phantom of the vibrant emerald they once were.

Arthur locked eyes with him for a brief moment, and collapsed.

Alfred was out of his seat in a flash, he felt a spark run through his body the moment he had Arthur in his arms, his skin tingled, but Arthur was so light and frail, any joy he felt from having Arthur in his arms was overshadowed by Arthur's dreadful condition.

Their teacher and some other concerned students tried to help, but Alfred blocked them all out and walked to the nurse's office. The woman was shocked to see a student in that kind of condition. She instructed Alfred to place Arthur on a bed and immediately called the police.

"Arthur, please be ok." Alfred mumbled as he sat by Arthur's bed. He ran his hand through Arthur's hair and rested it on his cheek.

"He looks tired." The nurse said sadly. Alfred turned to look at her as she pulled up a seat next to Alfred, "Are you his Alpha?" she inquired curiously.

"Um, sort of. His father won't let me court him anymore, but we promised that we would wait for each other. We've had to keep a distance between us, but when I saw him this morning…" Alfred shook his head and rested his gaze upon Arthur again.

"I think it would be best for this young Omega to have you close to him. If what you say is true, then he is suffering from is a severe case of abandonment. I know you didn't technically abandon him, but being deprived of his Alphas regular attention and scent has made him fragile." The nurse shook her head, "Poor dear."

Alfred went to the hospital with Arthur, he didn't tell his friends where he was, because he couldn't bear to leave Arthur's side for a moment.

Arthur finally woke when they were in the hospital, and was greeted with the sight of Alfred sitting at his side, lovingly holding his hand.

"Alfred? What happened?" Arthur said weakly.

"You passed out Arthur," Alfred replied softly, "But don't worry, I'm not going to leave your side."

Arthur's tired eyes began to flood with tears, he bit his bottom lip to try and hold them back, but it wasn't working. "A-Alfred, hold me?"

Alfred didn't have to be told again, he slid off his leather flight jacket and slid into the bed, manoeuvring them so Arthur was lying on Alfred's chest. Alfred wound his arms protectively around Arthur as he coaxed him into sleep.

Arthur felt instant gratification from the moment Alfred's body was pressing against his. He felt a much needed warm, he felt comfort that he thought was lost to him, and most importantly, he felt the affection he so gravely needed.

Not too soon after Mr Kirkland came in to the room with a panic, fearing for the health of his son. He was shocked to see Arthur lying asleep in Alfred's arms while the Alpha stroked the Omega's hair. He had Arthur's chart in his hand, and was tempted to throw it at Alfred.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked stiffly.

Alfred didn't care anymore, there was nothing more that Mr Kirkland could take from him at this point. He sneered at the older Alpha, "You know, for a doctor you sure are stupid. How could you not have noticed that Arthur was unwell? Huh?! You're the Omega expert and you're his father! He's half starved! He's frail! He But your damn pride blinded you to seeing what Arthur needed! Whether you like it or not Arthur loves me! And I love him! And he needs me right now, so I'm not going anywhere." Alfred was all growling and snarling before he had finished his rant, he gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the rage he was feeling.

Mr Kirkland was rendered speechless. This Alpha was rude and ill-mannered, he was boorish and impolite, but worst of all, he was completely right. It was true, he had noticed Arthur's slow decline, he noticed every skipped meal, every tearful night, all the suffering Arthur went through since he forebode contact with Alfred. But he didn't want to accept it, he thought he was protecting his son from an Alpha who just wanted to take advantage of him, but he was wrong.

If Alfred was just with Arthur for his body then Arthur would have had Alfred out of his system within a week, but it wasn't just physical, there was an emotional connection, which was surprising considering how little time they've had together.

"We're going to need to run some tests," Mr Kirkland said in a level tone, "But I think we already know what's wrong." He put the chart on the end of the bed and walked around so he could pet Arthur's head. Arthur reluctantly woke from his sleep again.

"Father" Arthur addressed drowsily.

"How are you, dear boy?" Mr Kirkland asked gently.

"Tired." Arthur replied softly.

"I'll leave with Alfred then, shall I? I'll have food brought in in half an hour." Mr Kirkland looked to Alfred, "I trust you'll make sure he eats it all, lad?"

"Yes sir." Alfred replied dutifully.

"Good." Mr Kirkland said before he left, leaving the boys alone.

Arthur sat up slightly so he could talk more directly to Alfred, "Did my father just give you permission to be with me?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah. And all it took was two months of agony, you fainting, and me yelling at him." Alfred smiled slightly, "I'm glad I can hold you again Arthur. But I'm a little disappointed, you broke your promise." Alfred nuzzled Arthur's neck softly, "You promised me you would eat. But you didn't."

Arthur nuzzled him back, melting at the feeling of having Alfred be so loving. "I simply couldn't Alfred, the very thought made me feel ill. But I know I wasn't the only one unjustly punishing my body." Arthur brushed his delicate fingers over Alfred's knuckles, "How many fight did you get in Alfred? We're you really fighting for me or were you just diverting the pain?"

Alfred placed feather light kisses on Arthur's face before he replied, "I dunno sugar, I was hurtin' somethin' terrible. This whole time had been nothin' but pain." Alfred couldn't wait any longer, he lifted Arthur's chin just slightly and connected their lips. Arthur's were just as soft and just as sweet as Alfred remembered. It didn't last long, but it provided them both with a great amount of relief.

"Say ahhh~" Alfred said as he presented Arthur with a spoon full of porridge. When the food had arrived Alfred moved from the bad, back to his seat at the bedside.

"I can feed myself you know." Arthur protested with a grumpy pout.

"I know," Alfred said detrimentally, "But your dad wants me to make sure you eat, so I'm gonna feed you every bite, now open up, I know you like this stuff."

Arthur huffed and reluctantly allowed Alfred to spoon feed him. He simply couldn't deny Alfred anything right now, he was just too happy to have Alfred at his side again. Unlike himself, Alfred looked fine, in fact, he looked stronger. Arthur hadn't noticed the change from a distance, but now he was up close he could tell, Alfred's body was developing nicely, filling out with height and muscle. Arthur blushed like a child with their first crush. Wait, Alfred was his first crush, so his reaction was appropriate.

"Damn Artie, you just look so darn cute." Alfred said with a charming grin, "But you're not getting any more lovin' from me until you finish your food."

Arthur scoffed at him, but continued eating. Eating didn't seem so unbearable with Alfred, his body didn't feel anxious anymore, it was amazing how much difference Alfred's presence made.

Soon after he finished feeding Arthur, Alfred's phone rang, playing 'German sparkle party', which Alfred had chosen as Ludwig's ringtone. "Hey Lud, what's up?"

"You're asking _me_ what's up? You and Arthur disappeared from school all of a sudden! You didn't run away together did you?" Ludwig grumbled on the other end of the line.

"Hey chill, Arthur wasn't well so I went to the hospital with him. You and Feli can drop by later if you want."

"I'm sorry to hear that, and yes, Feliciano and I shall visit after class if Arthur is feeling up to it. We'll see you then."

There was a click and Ludwig hung up. "Ludwig and Feliciano are gonna visit later, is there anyone you want me to call?" Alfred offered.

Arthur shook his head, "Father already knows, so no doubt my Omega father already knows… unless you want to call Matthew."

Alfred did, and in a sort twenty minutes Matthew and Francis arrived at Arthur's side. Apparently Matthew didn't care about seeing the school day to the end, so he called Francis, who was more than willing to abandon his studies for the afternoon to go pick up Matthew and take him to the hospital.

"Are you feeling any better?" Matthew asked softly.

"I'm alright, just tired." Arthur replied with a smile.

"Would you like some tea? Al and I could go get some for you?" Matthew offered sweetly.

"That sounds nice." Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, I could use a coffee too." Alfred agreed, "Will you be ok?"

"For pity's sake Alfred," Arthur grumbled, "I can live for five minutes without you, now go on."

Alfred quickly pecked Arthur on the cheek before he followed Matthew out of the room, leaving Arthur and Francis by themselves. Francis sat down where Alfred was previously.

"I must say, you have quite a faithful Alpha trained to your whim. I do not believe a day went by in which Alfred didn't miss you. And even after he was propositioned by all those pretty and willing Omegas." Francis said casually.

Arthur scoffed, "Unlike most, Alfred has integrity, and I did not train him to follow my whims, he did everything of his own accord." Arthur crossed his arms.

Francis grinned, "Ah yes, I agree, surely you would not have condoned all the fighting. Even if it was in your name."

Arthur blushed slightly and looked away, "As I said, he does things of his own accord."

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Francis spoke up again, with a twinge of worry in his voice, "You are ok?"

Arthur replied quietly after a short pause, "I am."

Francis exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his long hair. And they spoke no more.

Arthur had visitors every day, they usually took shifts, but Alfred was there the majority of the time anyway. Arthur found that his favourite visits were from Feliciano and Ludwig. Ludwig was not much of a conversationalist, but Feliciano was, he always had something to say. Arthur especially loved the story that he told of he and Ludwig's most recent chaperoned date. Because although Feliciano had given Lovino and Antonio space, Lovino didn't grant Feliciano the same curtesy.

When they got food Lovino made sure Ludwig paid for all of them, and when they sat on a park bench, Lovino made sure to sit between them. He described to Arthur a rather comical image, he could picture Lovino sitting with his legs wide to take up space so the couple were far apart, he could see Lovino walking between them so Ludwig couldn't hold Feliciano's hand, he could imagine Lovino dragging Feliciano away by the collar at the end of the night so they didn't kiss.

Alfred would laugh at the embarrassed expression Ludwig would put on whenever Feliciano would describe their chaste and vitreous dates. He was getting a little frustrated with the lack of physical contact, considering where they started. But Ludwig took whatever chance he got to back Feliciano against a wall and kiss the living daylights out of him, or to whisper something sinful in his ear and touch him in the way that made Feliciano melt.

Alfred would hold Arthur whenever no one else was around, soothing him with sweet words and gentle touches. It was strange, he no longer felt the uncontrollable urge to hold Arthur down and do lustful things, sure, he still wanted Arthur physically, but right now he was mostly concerned with making Arthur feel better, he wanted to give Arthur the affection he was starved of for those two months.

Alfred and Mr Kirkland hadn't explicitly spoken about where or not he would allow Alfred to be with Arthur again, but he did acknowledge that Alfred was what Arthur needed to get better, and that Alfred was doing a good job at getting Arthur to eat.

Arthur was improving greatly, the light came back to his eyes and a healthy amount of plumpness. Arthur now carried Alfred's scent again, but it was much denser this time and wouldn't go away for a long, long time.

"Arthur, I was wondering if, when you get out of the hospital, you'd like to go on another date with me. I'd like to give it another go considering how our first one had… mixed results." Alfred laughed lightly as he held Arthur in the way that the shorter blond loved to be held.

"That sounds like a fine idea." Arthur agreed with a sleepy smile, "And since you're the one asking me this time then I expect to be swept off my feet."

Alfred laughed again, but louder this time, stopping only to press a kiss to Arthur's forehead, "Don't worry sugar, I'm gonna plan the best date ever."

As Alfred was leaving the hospital the afternoon he was stopped in the white hallway. "Alfred." A familiar voice addressed, "I would like to speak with you."

Mr Kirkland stood straight and proud like he always did, but there was a clear spark of remorse in his eyes.

"Yes sir?" Alfred said politely.

Mr Kirkland exhaled, "I've seen so many Omegas in bad situations, and I never wanted that for my own son. But it seems I've underestimated you, you have brought Arthur's mind, body and spirit back to health. And I would be more than happy to grant you permission to court Arthur once again."

Alfred smiled gratefully, "Thank you sir. I promise I won't abuse the privilege. And just so you know, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

Alfred and Mr Kirkland shook hands briefly before the young Alpha went on his way.

It sure was a strange two months for Alfred, but they ended up more beneficial than he realised at the time. He leant patience, self-control, and most importantly, he learnt that his time with Arthur was precious, and he knew he would never take it for granted.

**I like to think that Francis and Arthur are actually really good friends underneath all of the sass. Anyway, I hope this chapter made up for all the sad feels I gave you, things are looking up for our favourite pair : ) I know there hasn't been much NSFW stuff, but don't worry, next chapter ; )**

**Please leave a review, I know I ask a lot but reading what you have to say is the highlight of my day. I can't say if the next update will be this quick, but I'll certainly try. I have more assignments looming over the horizon.**

**Thanks for reading. See you next chapter! Xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry guys, I've been so busy with uni work, in a perfect world I could write all day, but it's not a perfect world. I've been working on little things on the side that aren't ready to be posted yet, but I've got a break coming up in a week so you'll be flooded with my lame stories! I had so much work, and still have a lot left so I don't know when the next update will be. But you can at least have this one : ) **

**Some Rochu and Gerita just because.**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 7**

Arthur left the hospital and got straight back into school. With Alfred by his side again he felt like he could take on the world. His friends were happy to see him with such a renewed vigour, none as much as Alfred of course, who was looking forward to spending as much time with Arthur as possible.

Their reunion was the talk of the school for a while, Arthur could practically hear the collective hearts breaking as Alfred clearly demonstrated his devotion to him on the very first day by holding Arthur's waist, doting upon him loving kisses, and being ever present at his side.

"You're the most famous couple in school." Arthur's friend Yao said as the two sat in study hall, "I assume things are going well?"

Arthur chuckled lightly, "As well as they've ever been, I suppose. Alfred is such a sweet heart, sometimes I think he's all sugar."

Yao smiled, his golden eyes glinting with happiness for his friend, "You're lucky then. I seem to intimidate every Alpha I meet." Yao huffed with a sense of humour in it, "My appearance opens the door, and my personality shuts it."

Arthur shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with knowing who you are. You don't have to conform to being a meek and obedient, pretty little thing. And besides, you wouldn't want to be with an Alpha that feels threatened by your strong and sensible manner, he wouldn't be worth your time."

"I know," Yao sighed, "But even ones who are strong and sensible want some form of normality. I want to have a mate without having to compromise my view of myself."

"And you won't have to," Arthur smiled reassuringly, "When you find the right person you'll be perfect as you are."

Yao smirked playfully, "You sound like a cheesy romance novel. Love has made you soft my friend."

Arthur blushed slightly and looked away, but he was still smiling. "Perhaps."

After a sort while of silent work, Yao threw his book down on the table in frustration, "This is hopeless! There isn't a single book I've found that goes into enough detail."

Arthur looked over to his friend's paper and read the title to himself, 'A summary of the military victories of the Mongol Empire.'

Arthur smiled, "It's rather serendipitous, but I know exactly the book you need, we have to go to the library."

Yao shook his head, "I've looked in the library, where do you think I found this?"

Arthur stood and tugged on Yao's shirt, "Just come."

Arthur and Yao walked to the library and Arthur scanned the room until his eyes fell upon the large and intimidating figure he was looking for. Arthur led Yao to the table where Ivan was seated, his eyes focused on the printed word.

"Ivan, might I speak to you?" Arthur asked politely.

Ivan had a smiled on his face as he turned his lilac eyes to Arthur, "Arthur, Alfred's love, what would you like to speak about?"

"This is Yao," Arthur said, turning slightly so Ivan could see his friend, "He's writing a paper on Mongol conquest and he can't find the right book. Perhaps you might be able to help-"

"It would bring me great pleasure." Ivan cut in with a smile at Yao.

"I have looked in every possible option in the library." Yao insisted firmly.

"I noticed." Ivan said with a widening grin, "But I do not offer you a library book. I have one in my possession that will be exactly what you are looking for."

"Is that so?" Yao said with a raised eyebrow, "You are willing to lend it to me then?"

Ivan's gaze made Yao feel strangely vulnerable, but it also made him feel like a thing of beauty. Ivan nodded, "Yes, but on one condition."

"And what is that?" Yao asked with a slight playfulness in his tone.

"Your company." Ivan chirped, "When you are using the book I will be by your side. Do you agree?"

Yao bit his lip, then nodded, "I agree."

"Very good~" Ivan said sweetly, "I'll see you here tomorrow at the lunch break?"

"Yes, good day… Ivan." Yao smiled.

"Good day Yao… oh and Arthur."

"Bye Ivan." Arthur laughed as he grabbed Yao wrist and led them out of the library.

Arthur had a wonderful time recounting to Alfred the events of the day as they later met up for Gym class. They were sitting on a bench waiting for their turn to bat. They were playing baseball today and both ended up on the same team.

"That's just too funny," Alfred grinned after a long bout of laughter, "Ivan never flirts. And I don't think he'd be too good at it either."

"Says you of all people," Arthur grinned cheekily, "Your version of flirting is a lot of hugging, and not to mention groping."

Alfred laughed, "And it worked. You're mine aren't you?"

"Ahh touché." Arthur said with a hum. He lent a little to the side and placed his head on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred briefly kissed Arthur's soft locks and intertwined their fingers, both of them contently watching the game. Ludwig was pitching as Feliciano came up to the plate, you could see in an instant Ludwig's reluctance to pitch to Feliciano, as his throws were hard and fast, and Feliciano's sporting ability left much room to be desired.

Maybe it was the fact that he cared deeply for the Omega, or maybe it was the fact that Feliciano was holding the bay entirely wrong, but Ludwig found himself unable to give his all.

"Ready Luddy?" Feliciano called out as he stood all set to go.

Ludwig nodded nervously, he didn't know what he'd do if he accidently hurt him.

Ludwig threw the ball with much more care then he had the other ones, but Feliciano missed but a long shot. He took a deep breath and threw a second ball, much softer this time, and much to his joy and his teams' dismay, Feliciano hit it far, dropped the bat and ran. He got to all the way to third base before he stopped. Ludwig was proud of him, but made up his mind to make no further concessions to anyone. Feliciano sent a tiny wave and a slight giggle that Ludwig found adorable. He blushed just slightly and felt his heart beat speed up.

"Hey Lud, stop eyeing Feli and throw the ball!" Alfred called out loudly as he stood at the plate.

Ludwig grumbled in embarrassment, reluctantly turning his mind back to the game, instead of the beautiful young Omega he calls sweetheart.

Alfred was a fierce competitor in anything that involves competition, and so was Ludwig, so it was a matter of pride now as the two friends faced off.

In the end Alfred's team won and Alfred gloated about it for the rest of the day, much to Ludwig's obvious annoyance. The only consolation was that Feliciano was giving him all his affection in order to 'make him feel better.' They stood together at the end of the school day, Ludwig held Feliciano's waist and Feliciano held Ludwig's shoulders.

"You went easy on me, didn't you Luddy?" Feliciano asked softly before he pressed a sweet kiss to Ludwig's lips. "I know you did, and I'm glad for it." Feliciano and Ludwig met for another kiss, easily melting into each other.

But the perfect moment was cut short when Lovino's voice cut through the air. "Feliciano! Stop being a whore and come along! Antonio is here to pick us up!"

Feliciano chose to ignore the accusation, but he did not step away from Ludwig's hold. He nuzzled Ludwig's broad chest lovingly until Lovino grasped his shoulder harshly, "Didn't you hear me? I said stop being a whore and let's go!"

"I'm not a whore Lovi." Feliciano mumbled, feeling tears flow from his eyes.

Lovino sneered, "What did you say? Speak up idiot."

"I said I'm not a whore!" Feliciano cried out, shocking Ludwig and Lovino into silence.

"Am I a whore for loving an Alpha?!" He snapped again, rubbing his watery eyes with his sleeve.

Lovino exhaled angrily, "You are a whore for your whorish actions."

"Ludwig and I have done less than you and Antonio! If anyone is unvirtuous it's you!"

Lovino turned away with a scoff, "T-That doesn't mean anything!" Feliciano cried further in response. He just didn't understand why his brother saw him that way. This time he had spent with Ludwig had made him feel like he was more than what his brother said he was, but now it seemed that his self-worth was dropping again.

Ludwig reached tightened his hold on Feliciano in an attempt to comfort him, "Don't cry Feli." He rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him.

"I'm not going home with you Lovino." Feliciano said as sternly as he could. "You're poisonous."

Lovino fought back his own tears with a bite of his lip, "Fine."

Lovino turned and walked away.

Feliciano sniffled, "Can I go to your house for a little while?"

"Of course you can." Ludwig said softly. As he led Feliciano out of the school grounds Ludwig couldn't help but think of what might have made Lovino so hostile towards Feliciano. Feli was nice to everyone, and as far as he knew he was beloved by his parents and grandparents, and Feliciano never had a boyfriend before Ludwig.

They held hands as they walked, they were silent, and every now and then Ludwig would hear a sniffle from the Omega.

Ludwig wasn't very good with words and comfort, all he could do was hold his love's hand just a little bit tighter in the hopes that maybe he was conveying enough affection.

When they arrived at Ludwig's house they went into the kitchen hoping to find Mrs Beilshmidt, but instead they saw Roderich and Gilbert making a cake.

"Hey Lud, you're finally home! And you brought Feli too!" Gilbert greeted them with a smile, but his expression wavered when he saw how forlorn Feliciano looked. "Is something the matter?"

"He just needs to freshen up," Roderich quickly cut in. he strode over and took Feliciano's hand, and with a kind smile he led Feliciano out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Roderich sat on the edge of the bathtub while Feliciano washed his tear-stained face and explained his sorrow in small amounts.

"It's not a good situation Feli," Roderich said softly, "But you're welcome here, and we'll do anything to put you in good spirits again."

Feliciano dabbed himself with a towel and exhaled deeply, "Thank you Roderich."

Downstairs Gilbert was considering what to do. Obviously Feliciano and Lovino couldn't hate each other forever, and since Ludwig was at a loss he felt it was more his duty to help.

"I could call Antonio," He said thoughtfully, "And ask him how Lovino is."

"That's a good idea." Ludwig mumbled as Gilbert left to retrieve his phone. He hadn't known just how strained Feliciano's relationship with his brother was, he had heard of it only once, when he and Feliciano were at the park, and he knew enough about Feliciano to know that it would take a lot for him to snap in the way he did.

Feliciano came back down the stairs with Roderich, looking considerably better. Ludwig kissed his forehead and embraced him tightly.

"I've invited Feliciano to have dinner with us," Roderich said with a smile, "Since your parents left for their vacation it will be easily done. How do you feel about pasta Feliciano?"

Feliciano smiled weakly, "Pasta would be good."

It took three bowls full, but Feliciano was in good spirits again. The dinners at the Beilshmidt household were usually quiet and reserved, but Feliciano made conversation fill every inch of the dining room.

"How long have you been trying for a baby for?" Feliciano asked sweetly, "I love babies, they're so small and cute."

"Only a month," Roderich replied with humour in his voice, humour brought on by the comical expression Gilbert made as he tried to fork an impossible amount of pasta into his mouth. "Gilbert dear, please attempt to eat with _some_ propriety."

"Not everyone went to a prissy school for fancy princesses." Gilbert retorted after he swallowed his food.

"It doesn't take well-to-do schooling to learn manners, which I _know_ you have. Just because you chose to abandon propriety doesn't mean you can't use the third fork to the left correctly." Roderich retorted coolly with a slight grin on his face.

Gilbert smirked, "Babe, if you wanted someone like that you wouldn't have married me. You totally dig how I'm awesome and rugged and studly. I can't blame you though, I'm pretty amazing."

Roderich sighed in resignation, "And this is the father of my future children.

Feliciano giggled, "Are they always like this?" he asked Ludwig, who was looking exhausted from having witnessed the couples back and forth.

"Unfortunately, they are. They're more suited for each other than they realise."

When their meal was finished they moved to the sitting room for coffee and cake. Roderich had grown up in a way that made him always follow certain protocol, and he kept this going when he moved in with Gilbert. Feliciano found it strange that they had to go to a certain room just to have coffee and cake, but he went along with it none the less.

It was very pleasant overall; the cake was delicious and the coffee was exactly what he needed. He felt like he had gotten over the events of the day, but when his grandfather appeared at the door he felt his heart drop again.

"Roma," Gilbert said as he stood and greeted the man, "I'm glad you're here, please sit."

"Would you like something to drink?" Roderich offered politely.

"No, but that cake looks good." The old man said with a smile.

"What are you doing here grandpa?" Feliciano asked weakly.

Roma smiled lovingly at his youngest grandson, "I was quite distressed this afternoon when one of my grandsons comes home crying and the other does not come home at all. I was glad that Gilbert rang Antonio, or I would have been horribly worried."

Roma took Feliciano's hand gently, "Tell me my boy, why is it that you did not come home? Neither I nor Antonio can get a word out of Lovi."

Feliciano's eyes flooded with tears once again as he threw himself into his grandfather's arms, "He's so mean to me Grandpa! He calls me awful things and I haven't even done anything wrong!"

Roma rubbed Feliciano's back, "Shh, don't cry sweet boy, I'm sure Lovino loves you."

"Then why is he so mean?" Feliciano sobbed.

"I don't know Feli, perhaps you and he need to have a long overdue chat, will you come home?"

Feliciano looked to his grandfather, then to Ludwig, who gave him a small smile.

"Alright Grandpa, I will." Feliciano said quietly.

"Good boy," Roma smiled, "Go get your things."

Feliciano ran off to the kitchen where he had left his school bag. As soon as he disappeared through the door Roma turned to Ludwig with a more serious expression, "I'm happy that you took such good care of him today. He's such a sweet boy and gets trampled on because of it, I'm glad he's getting the affection he needs, but I need to know now if you are serious about him."

The question caught Ludwig by surprise. He had no idea that Roma would ask such a heavy question so early in he and Feliciano's relationship. Ludwig's expression was stunned.

"I wouldn't normally ask," Roma continued, "But I don't think Feliciano would be able to handle it if his heart were broken. If you are not serious then I would ask you to end your relationship before he becomes more attached to you."

Ludwig exhaled and smoothed over his hair. He locked his eyes with Roma's and drew an equally serious expression, "I love Feliciano." He said finally, "And I'll be with him as long as he will have me."

When Feliciano got home he went straight to his room where, as Roma had told him, Lovino was. The twins shared a room all their lives, with bunk beds in fact, Lovino on the top and Feliciano on the bottom. And this is where Feliciano saw Lovino, lying on his bunk facing the wall. Feliciano sighed and closed the door, padding over to the other side of the room to climb onto his own bed.

"So you're back." Lovino grumbled, "Are you ready bored of your stupid boyfriend?"

"I came back to talk to you." Feliciano said softly as he gazed up at the mattress above him.

"Well I have nothing to say." Lovino snapped.

"Lovi, why are you always mad at me? Don't you love me?" Feliciano sounded vulnerable, but Lovino took it for insolence.

"Why the hell should I? You get enough love for the both of us!" Lovino snapped viciously again.

Feliciano's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"_Feliciano is so perfect! Feliciano is so pretty! Why can't you be more like Feliciano? _I'm sick of hearing about it! You always attracted the Alphas! You are mama and papa's favourite! I bet if Antonio wasn't so stupid he'd fall in love with you instead of me! But he's so dumb!_"_ Lovino choked out the last four words. Feliciano could hear how hard he was trying to hold back tears.

"I didn't know you felt that way, but Lovi, mama and papa love you and me equally! They think you're so smart and mature, that's why they babied me and trusted you. And Antonio always loved you… I was jealous of you, because you were trusted, and loved by an Alpha, and I, well, I'm just and idiot aren't I?"

There was a long pause before Feliciano heard Lovino speak again, "You're not _that much_ of an idiot." He mumbled apologetically, "And you're not _really_ a whore. It's those Alphas fault for never leaving you alone."

"Do you really mean it?" Feliciano said brightly.

"Don't make me repeat myself…" Lovino mumbled again, "…fool."

Alfred arrived at the Kirkland residence early in the morning so he could walk with Arthur to school. He was looking forward to it; walking and talking, holding hands, maybe he could steal a few kisses before they got to school, but most of all he was excited to tell Arthur about how he had their date planned for Saturday.

He knocked on the door and it was opened almost instantly. Arthur was there, looking surprisingly more beautiful than usual. His cheeks were rosy and he had a bright smile on his face. Alfred was confused as to whether this was Arthur or some strange alternate universe Arthur, but he shook off the thought.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Alfred greeted with a charming grin.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't." Arthur grinned back as he stepped outside and shut the door.

They were only a short while from school, but Alfred noticed that something was definitely different. Arthur smelt sweeter. It wasn't a problem, because, well- Alfred _loved_ it. But it was definitely a level above how Arthur usually smelt.

Alfred swallowed nervously, "Um, Arthur, are you feeling ok?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I do feel rather hot." Arthur said with a breathless huff.

"Hold up." Alfred said, he placed his hand to Arthur's forehead to feel his temperature, but what he got was a long moan from the Omega.

"Oh no." Alfred whispered in panic.

"Mmm~ keep your hand on me, I like it~" Arthur purred as he nuzzled into Alfred's hand.

"Arthur, when is your next heat due?" Alfred asked quickly.

"Not for three more days~" Arthur purred again, he moved his body closer to Alfred unknowingly and pressed into him.

Alfred stepped back but Arthur followed him, he tried to hold him at arm's length but Arthur was insistent. "Arthur, you're in heat. I need to get you home." Alfred felt his own body being to heat, as well as his heart beat speed up.

He inhaled quickly and grabbed a hold of Arthur and held him in his arms bridal style. He had to get Arthur home before something terrible happened. Arthur took the sudden movement as an actual flirtation. He began to kiss what of Alfred's face and neck he could reach.

"Arthur, sugar, you need to stop doing that, ok? Your sweethearts on a short leash right now." Alfred said through partly gritted teeth.

For someone who had such little self-control to being with, Alfred was doing well, but every second he spent with Arthur at this proximity was pushing him further and further into the abyss. When Arthur shifted his body and let out a tiny whimper, Alfred was so tempted to through him in the nearest hedge and have his way with him. But his mind was saying know, he already had Arthur taken away from him once, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

When Arthur's house came into view Alfred sprinted as well as he could and stopped at the door. He stood Arthur back on his feet, only to have Arthur's insistent body press against him again. The door was opened but Arthur's Omega father, who instantly picked up Arthur's heat scent and rushed him inside without a word to Alfred.

Alfred was proud of himself for not failing, but his Alpha instincts wanted him barge in there and take his Omega back, and the bulge in his pants agreed. But the rush of the morning and the physical exertion overwhelmed him, and he passed out, falling into the flower bed and crushing Mr Kirkland's daffodils in the process.

**This damn thing was a bitch to write.**

**I feel terrible every time I make you all wait for an update, and I'm sorry, hopefully you'll never have to wait more than two weeks for an update. I have a lot of stories saved up, and I can't wait until they're ready to post, hopefully you'll like them as you have my other stories : )**

**I had planned to publish another story called 'In the company of wolves' but it's not ready, so I've published another one that is. It's called 'Caught in demon claws' which is the demon/angel au I spoke about once before.**

**Please leave a review if you have the time, I'll read it and be super grateful.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm working on two stories so I've gotten slower with each update. I'm sorry guys : ( I'll keep working hard on this because so many of you like it, and I assure you it will never be abandoned. Thank you for the reviews, seriously, if I didn't have them then I would lose all motivation and probably give up entirely.**

**You asked for Rochu so I give you Rochu. If you want a pairing emphasised don't be afraid to ask! They're all my otp's so I'd gladly do it!**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 8**

When Alfred woke, the first thing he saw was an unfamiliar ceiling, as he leant on his elbow to try and sit up it sank into an overly plush couch, nearly making him collapse on himself. After he steadied he realised he was in Arthur's living room. He had only ever seen it from the door, but he now recognised the coffee table and the floral print couches as the ones he'd only caught glimpses of. There was an embroidered pillow where his head had rested and a fluffy blanket thrown over him. The house smelt of sandalwood and tea leaves, and strangely enough it reminded Alfred a lot of Arthur.

He huffed when he recalled what happened, what a horrible mess the morning had been, all he wanted was to walk Arthur to school and hold his hand, but no! He had to make a mad dash back to Arthur's house with a painful tent in his pants, which was now gone thankfully, but still, he had never been so chafed in his life!

Arthur's Alpha father made his presence known by placing a cup of water on the table in front of Alfred. It startled the young Alpha for a second, but he recovered quickly. He sat up fully and reached over for the cup that sat on a white doily. He tiled the glass and greedily drank the whole thing in a matter of seconds, not realising how thirsty he was until the clear liquid hit his lips.

"You've been through quite a morning lad." Mr Kirkland said as he sat on the floral print arm chair to Alfred's right. "How do you feel? You gave my husband a terrible fright when he found you face down in the dirt."

Alfred ran his hand down his face, feeling that it had been washed and the dirt gone from it. "I'm fine, but how's Arthur?"

Mr Kirkland smiled and huffed a little, "He's as fine as an Omega in heat should be, I came home to make sure you were ok, and to make sure you didn't get any ideas to go upstairs."

"I wouldn't-" Alfred protested in slight panic, his eyes wide and insistent.

"Calm down lad, I was only teasing." Mr Kirkland cut in, "You did very well, I'm glad that you're such a responsible fellow. But I think you should go home for the rest of the day, school would be half over and I don't think your mind would be focused on your education." Mr Kirkland smiled at Alfred, his eyes creasing at the sides as his whole face committed to the smile.

Alfred smiled back and stood. He didn't feel dizzy or sore, so he knew he could make it home without any trouble.

Just as Alfred opened the door a sudden thought hit him, in a flash he had slid his jacket off and held it out to Mr Kirkland, he blushed slightly when the man eyed to questioningly, "It's, ah, for Artie. I-I know Omega's like Alpha scent so- yeah. But if you think it's inappropriate-"

Kr Kirkland smirked and took the jacket, he shook his head slightly and chuckled, "I'll make sure Arthur gets this, but don't blame me when you can get the heat scent out of it."

Alfred grinned and left, shutting the door behind him. He hoped Arthur would be back soon. He didn't like being apart from his omega for too long.

Yao had planned to ask Arthur a few questions about Ivan before he was scheduled to meet him, but when Arthur didn't show up for school he supposed he would just have to figure things about Ivan on his own.

The Alpha intrigued him to no end. The first thing he noticed was his scent, he had never experienced anything like it before, it was like the air on a freezing cold and rainy day. It was sharp and cut the senses, but at the same time it was refreshing, renewing, unpolluted from any other any other earthly scent. It was clean.

Most Alphas and Omegas, like Alfred for example, had a distinct scent that was something material, something unique but somehow replicated. Alfred was like a spiced perfume, and it was without a doubt an alluring aroma, but Yao never completely fell for it like the others had.

Ivan was something else. He was enigmatic. He was a powerful presence. And Yao couldn't stop thinking about him.

Yao went to the library at the lunch break with his note book in hand so he could take the key points he needed from the book Ivan was providing him. He spotted Ivan sitting there already, a large and daunting account of history resting in front of his folded hands.

Yao took a deep breath and walked over, he took a seat quietly next to the large Alpha.

"Ah Yao, I am glad you are here. I brought the book as you requested." Ivan smiled in his unthreatening way and slid the book over with one hand.

Yao smiled and straightened the book in front of him. Yes, this would be exactly what he needed. It was thick and the print was tiny, he noticed as he lifted the black cover to peek inside. The book was in excellent condition and the binding was strong. "Thank you for helping me." Yao said politely with a nervous nod to Ivan.

He didn't know what to say, so he just turned his eyes back to the book and flipped to the index, he hoped there would be a chapter on precisely what he was looking for, and he did. He flipped the pages until he had page twenty seven open in front of him. He smiled a little smile at the book, and for a brief moment his eyes darted to Ivan's face.

The Alpha looked content to just stare, not that Yao minded, he just hoped that there wouldn't be too many attempts at communication whilst he was trying to work.

His worry was unfounded, as it seemed the Ivan was perfectly content just to stare, or watch, whatever it was Yao thought it was strangely nice to have the quiet and unwavering attention of someone.

Yao would dart his eyes up for brief intervals just to look back at Ivan's peaceful expression. Each time he would meet his eyes with Ivan's in a pleasant way.

They had five minutes of the lunch break left when Yao was content. He had down all the points he needed and felt proud that he would work so diligently for such a short amount of time. He had never been able to focus this well before, he thought that maybe Ivan's silent encouragement had something to do with it, or maybe it was the Alphas calming scent that did it, perhaps it was both.

Yao closed the book, the heavy pages making a small 'thud'. He gingerly slid the book back to its original place in front of Ivan. "Thank you, again." Yao said in a voice that croaked slightly, he cleared his throat hoping to sound a bit better as he spoke again, "I hope this wasn't boring for you."

Ivan's smiled widened just a fraction, "You look lovely when you read." He said with a kind of certainty and approval in his voice. Yao blushed just a little, he didn't want to be overcome by a simple compliment, but lonely hearts take kind words gladly.

Ivan placed his large handover Yao's as they both sat placed on the table. Yao looked up and met Ivan's eyes, but this time they didn't move away. Ivan, again, seemed content to stare, but only for a brief while. Yao had seen it coming, because Ivan went slowly as to spot any signs of apprehension, but when there were none the Alpha delightedly pressed his lips to Yao's.

It was feather light at first, but one slight shift from Yao's reciprocating lips pressed them just a touch closer into what became the kind of kiss lovers would share.

Ivan was the one who pulled back first, he had a much wider smile on his face now, which Yao unknowingly mirrored with equal joy.

"If you would accept me as yours I would honour and keep you." Ivan said huskily. He lifted Yao's hand that he was holding and cordially kissed the back of it. "Would you allow me to love you?"

Yao sighed out a content "Yes" And placed his other hand on top of Ivan's.

It wasn't that Matthew was the kind of person who didn't value an education, on the contrary, he loved to learn, but he knew that school wasn't going to help him reach his one and only ambition. All Matthew ever wanted, from the moment he learnt his classification, was to have children. And he knew what other Omegas thought of his dream, they all thought the idea to be backward and old fashioned, they all told Matthew that he should dedicate his life to himself, and maybe children could come later.

Matthew always felt somewhat guilty that he wasn't a particularly ambitious person, he almost felt like it was his duty to want to rise high on the corporate ladder or to be completely and utterly independent, he feared the society would just see him as a fool for choosing a family life over a work-obsessed one. One kid he knew back in Omega school accused him of setting back the Omega rights movement because of his content-ness to just have children.

But Matthew loved the idea of caring for a child; he loved being able to watch them grow and to teach them things, seeing children of his own image grow into adults was his only want in life. A lot of people didn't understand, and sure, some Omegas his age were already expecting, but they were all planning on continuing their schooling rather than be stay-at-home parents. But Matthew just didn't care about fractions and decimal points, he cared about teaching his baby to walk, lighting another's life with love. He knew he wouldn't regret it later or think that he wasted his life, because there was no other dream.

And for that people thought him as backward. Being criticized for not being ambitious enough was Matthew's greatest source of guilt, and the root of why he thought himself worthless.

He had told Francis of his dream, of what he would consider a perfect life, and the Alpha was supportive, he had told Matthew that he would have to please himself and not others, and if caring for his own children was what would make him happy, then he should just do it.

Francis knew also that if he and Matthew were indeed going the distance like he hoped, then he would be the sole provider, not that he minded, financially he was stable, and there was no absence of support in case it was called for. He loved the idea of coming home and seeing Matthew in a cute little apron, with their child resting on his hip as he welcomed his husband home.

They had only been dating for a few months, and Francis was careful that his lust for Matthew was controlled, but the two felt such a strong connection that it already felt like they were a happy pair, mated for life.

They were now sitting together on Francis's couch. Matthew had gone straight to him once the school day ended. Matthew had his head in Francis's lap as the Alpha adoringly stroked his hair.

"Mathieu," Francis said softly to his love, "I want to mate with you. I want to call you mine forever."

Matthew smiled softly, he shifted and sat up on Francis's lap, he braced his hands on the Alphas strong shoulders, "I want that too, I want to be yours in every way."

Francis smiled and placed his hand on Matthew's flushed cheek, "I'll ask your father's permission tonight, if you approve."

Matthew leant in and softly pressed their lips together for a brief moment before he spoke again, "I approve, and I can't wait."

Alfred was already missing Arthur, and it had only been seven hours. He didn't seem to have the heart to do anything, he stared at the broccoli speared on his fork with disinterest. He shifted his gave to Matthew, who was eating happily with Francis by his side, they and his parents were chatting nicely about normal things.

He looked down at his plate and realised that he was the only one with a still full plate. As his mother took the plates away it didn't get any lighter. He felt a bit irritated, and he usually never got irritated, maybe it was the knowledge that Arthur was writhing naked in his room while Alfred was in his house wishing he was there instead of sharing a table with a pair of love birds.

It was their adoring looks, it was the soft whispers, it was the small kisses, and the blatant display of affection that made Alfred snap and slam his fist on the table. "OH MY GOD, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING MARRY ALREADY!? Goddam! I've never seen a couple as sickening as you two!"

They all stared at Alfred in wide eyed shock. Francis cleared his throat nervously, "Actually, I was going to wait until after dessert, but…"

Alfred felt embarrassed, no, beyond embarrassed at his outburst, and as Francis dutifully asked he and his father for Matthew's hand he nodded meekly in approval, his face blazing red.

"I give you my blessing," Mr Jones said with a wide grin, "If Matthew is ready then why not? You're a responsible young man and I trust you to take good care of my boy. So, I guess congratulations are in order!" Mr Jones stood from his seat and hugged Francis, much to the young Alpha's surprise, but he soon hugged back in gratitude.

"Do you want to have a ceremony? Or do you, you know, want to do it the old fashioned way?" Mrs Jones asked with a slight pink in her cheeks.

The 'old fashioned way' to which she was referring was the older practice of mating during heat as the means of binding two. There would be no formality to it, just sex and then they are married. Gilbert and Roderich had done it this way because of their mutual impatience and pinning.

"We have decided to do it the old fashioned way," Francis said with a wink to Matthew, "We want to have a child as soon as possible." Matthew nodded in agreement and the whole family beamed.

"I'm gonna be an uncle! I thought you looked kinda' fat." Alfred cheered happily.

"I'm not pregnant yet!" Matthew protested in a shrill voice as he threw a pillow at Alfred's head.

His brother's news had put him in a good mood for the rest of the night, and he went to bed with a smile on his face, but Alfred couldn't help but wonder how Arthur was doing; was he thinking of him? Was the jacket helpful? How far could he bend? What did he look like naked- 'oh'. Alfred thought in surprise. He lifted up his blanket to peer downwards, and he was as hard as when he was rushing Arthur home.

The upside was that he could tend to it this time, that downside was that he didn't have Arthur's scent- Wait, no, he did have Arthur's scent. Alfred reached over to his nightstand where he kept Arthur's shirt in the top drawer. It was a great comfort during their two months apart, but he hadn't used it for this purpose… yet.

Arthur smelt like tea and a bakery full of sweet things when he was in his normal state, but Alfred wanted to know what his heat scent was like. It was too bad he had to make do with an old shirt that had only a little bit of Arthur left in it. But still better than nothing.

He reached into his pants and shifted his underwear to get where he needed to go, and once he had everything in hand he lost himself to the image of Arthur and all the things Alfred could imagine doing to him. And when he was dirtied and breathless, panting and sated, he couldn't help but want the real thing, he wanted to know what it was like to be completely drowned in Arthur's scent as he used his cock for its intended purpose.

But would Arthur be ready for that? To settle down with the only boyfriend he's ever had? Alfred didn't know, but as he wiped himself off and pulled his underwear back on he made a vow that he would one day take Arthur to bed. He would know how Arthur's body felt beneath his own.

Arthur's Omega father had helped him hurriedly build his nest once he had Arthur in his room, and as soon as he was gone Arthur stripped himself naked and curled up in the comforting blankets and pillows, his toys laid out and ready for when his desire became unbearable. Arthur tried to curl up as much as he could, because he still had the slight tingle from where Alfred had touched him.

He relished in the feeling, it felt like there was a fire underneath his skin and it made his body reel in pleasure.

He still wasn't in a full blown heat when his Omega father came in again, not being bothered by the smell or the sight of his boy lying in his nest. "Alfred left this for you." He said with a smile as he set the jacket down at the edge of the nest. He left as soon as he had done his job and closed the door.

Arthur scrambled for the jacket as soon as the door clicked shut. From the moment it entered the room he could smell Alfred and his desire burned deeper. He snatched it up and fell back against the pillows.

Arthur inhaled deeply at the furred collar, grateful that Alfred never washes it. It was just so very Alfred in every way possible, it was the next best thing if he couldn't have the _actual_ thing.

"Oh Alfred," Arthur moaned, "You truly are a sweetheart, my sweetheart." Arthur kissed the brown leather and made a promise to himself that he would pay Alfred back for this kindness.

But for now, he was going to lose himself in satisfying his needs, with comforting image of Alfred in his mind.

**Please, please, please review I really wanna make it to 100! The power is in your hands! I hope you liked this chapter : ) I hope my writing is getting better too, because I don't want to totally mediocre forever! My dream is to one day be the kind of author that's on fic rec lists. It's kind of dumb but I would really love that.**

**This chapter was a little short, but I'll make it up to you.**

**I don't know when the next update will be, my internet connection is uncertain for two or so weeks, if I don't update I'm sorry, but you can bet I'll have chapters waiting to be posted! Just letting you know in advance : )**

**Don't forget to check out 'Caught in demon claws'!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My internet connection was out for a while, but I'm back now. I like to think that I write what you want to read when I take into account what you ask for. I was asked for sexy Gerita and I think I went overboard haha. Thanks for the reviews : ) I really love them more than anything, I hope this chapter is review worthy too, although it's pretty much a set-up for chapter to come.**

**It's all part of the plot don't hate me. Happy reading : )**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 9**

"A party?" Alfred questioned as he sat up from the weight bench on which he was previously working out. He was with Ludwig in gym as they were all put into pairs to lift weights.

"Yes a party." Ludwig confirmed. He had been telling Alfred about how Gilbert was itching to party after having to work way too hard for a month solid in order to get his manuscript in on time. Roderich agreed happily enough because he knew how hard his husband had been working. "Gilbert was always a big fan of partying. You'll be there right?"

Alfred liked to go to parties, but Arthur was still going to be in heat by the time Friday night came, and he didn't really like the idea of going without him. But on the other hand, it wasn't like he couldn't go just to hang out with his friends, he would miss getting the chance to dance with Arthur, but he thought that he might be able to have fun anyway.

"Yeah I'll go." Alfred replied with a grin. Ludwig gave a small smile back.

"Good, because of you said no then Gil would probably pester you until you said yes."

Alfred laughed "You just can't say no to Gilbert. It should be fun though, I don't think I've been to a party since the one Ivan threw after we graduated Alpha school, it's too bad that Artie can't be there, but it should be fun. Have you already invited Feli?"

"Yeah," Ludwig huffed with a smile, "He got all excited and proclaimed that he was going to go shopping for something new to wear." He glanced over to where Feliciano was chatting animatedly to Kiku with a fond expression. There was just so much about Feliciano that he loved.

It was lonely without Arthur around school, but Alfred kept reminding himself that Arthur would be back in no time. He decided to spend his time with all his close friends, and fist up was Ivan. He thought it was a good idea at the time, but it was not what he expected when he was with Ivan and Yao in the library.

First he wondered why he was spending his lunch break in the library, and sure, he wanted some friend time with Ivan, and he didn't mind Yao at all, but they were the strangest couple he'd ever seen. They sat and read and they didn't even talk. You wouldn't even think they were a couple from first glance if it weren't for the fact that Ivan had his hand firmly on Yao's upper thigh, rubbing it slowly.

Alfred had a book too, the print was tiny and the topic as boring as could be. He had picked it at random but now he wished that he got something better. "So, um, have you guys gone on any dates yet?" Alfred asked as he peered at his friends from over his book.

"No." Ivan replied without looking up. Alfred nodded, ok so he wasn't going to get anything out of Ivan.

"So Yao, where did you meet Arthur?"

"Omega school." Yao replied, not caring to carry on the conversation further.

Alfred shifted in his seat and was at a loss of what to say, so he just nodded, "Um, cool dude." Then it was back to weird silence, very, _very _weird silence. Alfred darted his eyes from Ivan to Yao, they hardly acknowledged each other and yet they looked as close as could be. 'Well, at least they're happy.' Alfred thought with a quirk of his lips.

The next day he spent some time with his brother. Matthew usually spent his time with Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano and Arthur, contently following them around without saying much. As for today they sat on a bench as Matthew thumbed through maternity magazines.

"Oh Al! Look at this one!" Matthew beamed.

Alfred pouted, "Matt, that's the, um- _seventh_! Seventh darn cradle you've shown me in the past ten minutes! You think they're all cute dude, just choose one! And you're not even expecting yet, and even if you were you'd still have nine months to get all this baby junk."

Matthew huffed and placed the magazine in his lap, "Geez Al, you could at least _pretend_ to be interested in your future niece or nephew."

"I am interested!" Alfred defended, "But it's too early to be picking out cradles and collecting stuffed animals."

They locked eyes and glared at one another for a short time before Matthew's pout became a quiver and his lilac eyes brimmed with tears. Alfred panicked and reopened the magazine to a random page and pointed at the best looking cradle he could see, "H-Hey Matty, isn't this one cute? Huh? Don't ya' think the baby would love it?"

Matthew blinked away the tears and analysed the picture, Alfred breathed a sigh of relief when his brother broke out into a smile. "Oh it's _adorable~_"

Alfred sighed a breath of relief, sometime he forgot that Matthew could get pretty sensitive about some things. There was no point in telling Matthew that it was too soon, having children was all he ever really wanted after all. Alfred simply smiled and agreed whenever his brother asked him if he liked whatever he was shown, it made Matthew happy to have his brother's support.

It wasn't that he didn't love his friends, but they were no Arthur. He felt kind of guilty thinking that, but he had been apart from Arthur enough to know how much he cared for him.

Alfred was glad when Friday rolled around, he hoped the party would take his mind off Arthur for a while. He had an interesting few days, but he was mostly looking forward to the end of the week. He could party on Friday and see Arthur on Saturday when his heat would have finished.

Alfred stood in front of the mirror with Matthew as they both styled their hair, well, Alfred called it styling but Matthew insisted that simply running his fingers through his hair a couple times wasn't really styling. Matthew had his hairbrush out and was brushing until his hair was a perfect waterfall of sunshine gold (aside from one strand he couldn't control).

"It's too bad Arthur can't go. Now I have to watch all those other couples suck-face all night." Alfred complained.

Matthew smiled "Sorry Al it was just bad timing, but you should have fun anyway, we can hang out."

Alfred snorted in derision, "Sure Matt," He said sarcastically, "I reckon' you and Franny will be all over each other on the dance floor the moment you arrive. It was a nice thought but I'm not going to get my hopes up."

Matthew had the common sense to know that Alfred was right, he and Francis were going to be too lost in each other to worry about Alfred.

Alfred wore what he usually did (minus his jacket which was with Arthur), since he didn't feel like he had anyone to dress up for, Matthew tried to convince him to wear something else but blue jeans and cowboy boots with a comic hero t-shirt but it was no use. Matthew went with red skinny jeans and white sleeve shirt he put a vest over, and of course Francis thought he looked sexy as hell. Francis came to their house to pick them up wearing nicely pressed black pants and a white button-up shirt. Matthew loved it when he tired his hair loosely back like it was.

Francis drove them over to Gilbert and Ludwig's home and as soon as they stepped out of the car they could hear loud music pouring out of the windows. It was just generic dance music, Gilbert had learnt that party guests never have the same taste in music so it was better to go with something simple. He learnt this lesson after his friend Tino's birthday party two years ago where he had the most stomach-churning death metal on full blast. Gilbert thought his music taste was heavy, but Tino and Berwald were on a whole different level. He remembered seeing how no one knew how to dance to it or how to react to being screamed at.

Gilbert vowed never to throw a bad party, and he never had, even if that meant putting his own musical taste aside for the sake of his friends. He also leant never to let Tino play DJ.

Francis and Gilbert greeted at the door, being lifetime friends they weren't afraid to show their affection by hugging.

"Hey Franny! Glad you guys came, make yourselves comfortable." Gilbert grinned at the three as they walked in. Matthew and Francis automatically went over to Antonio and Lovino so the two friends could say hi, leaving Alfred at the door. He huffed and decided to go find Ludwig before he got too drunk to think of anyone besides Feliciano.

He saw Gilbert return to Roderich and slide his arm around the brunette's waist. Roderich was dressed like he was going to a fancy dinner party, but then again, he always looked like he was going to a fancy dinner party. Gilbert pressed a kiss to Roderich's lips affectionately, they shared a look like they had a secret, but Alfred didn't dwell on it.

Ludwig was standing with Feliciano and they were talking, but they both turned to Alfred when they saw him.

Feliciano smiled brightly, "Hey Alfred! I'm glad you're here because I was worried you wouldn't be because Arthur isn't here but that's ok you can have fun too-"

"Thanks Feli." Alfred cut in with a poorly restrained laugh.

Ludwig shook his head with a smile, "Do you want something to drink?" he offered.

Alfred saw that both Ludwig and Feliciano had drinks in their hands, but he didn't feel like joining in.

"Na man not tonight," Alfred grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, "How did Gilbert convince your parents to throw such a big party?"

"They're on vacation," Ludwig replied with a sigh, "Gilbert thought it would be the best time… he did ask for permission but he said it would only be a 'small gathering.'

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at that, "Dude! You'd think they'd know by now that Gilbert doesn't do anything 'small', let alone parties!"

Ludwig huffed in amusement, "His only redeeming feature is that he's a good cleaner, he'll have the place spotless before our parents get back."

Most of the guests were situated in either the open kitchen or in the dining area where they moved the table to the wall to make room for dancers, also strewn about the place were a few chairs and couches that they had shifted. Alfred saw Yao sitting in Ivan lap as the too whispered things in each other's ear, pausing to occasionally laugh. Ludwig was now distracted with Feliciano as Alfred had predicted, so he decided to go spend some time with the host.

Gilbert was standing near the door waiting to greet the last of the guests that were due to arrive, Roderich was dutifully at his side. "Hey Gil, cool party man." Alfred praised with a grin as he stood with the two.

Gilbert smirked with pride, "Yeah my parties are always the best."

Roderich rolled his eyes, "It's best not to praise him Alfred, he doesn't need any more ego boosts."

Alfred laughed and was about to speak again but there was a knock at the door. Gilbert opened it with a big friendly smile, and in walked a big not-so-friendly looking blond and a tiny overly-friendly looking blond.

"Nice to see you guys- hey Al! Come and meet Berwald and Tino."

Alfred shook both their hands, "Hey it's always nice to meet friends of Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you too," Tino said with a smile, "Are you a highschool student? Do you have a partner with you?"

Alfred chuckled, "Yeah I am, but no, my Omega is in heat so he couldn't make it."

Tino nodded in understanding, "I'll have to meet him another time then. Berwald and I have promised ourselves that we'd get out more."

"Tino and Ber had a baby a few months ago." Gilbert explained, "No one's really seen much of you guys since."

The tall Alpha, Berwald, looked like he had an angry and pained expression, Alfred was a little worried about him. While Tino was busy chatting with Roderich, Alfred overheard what he whispered to Gilbert.

"I can't say how grateful I am for th's party, I hav'n't been laid in months and I th'nk this might be my ch'nce."

Gilbert nodded with a serious expression as he whispered back, "No problem, just remember my rule; if you're gonna bang do it in the laundry room and not on my bed."

It was only a little while before everyone was there. The room was filled with loud music and even louder voices trying to speak over the music. A few couples put on something slow so they'd have an excuse to press together. Alfred noticed Berwald had his hands all over Tino and was glad the guy was getting somewhere, but he wasn't happy to see his twin brother in a similar state with Francis. Ludwig and Feliciano were still drinking, which Alfred counted to be perhaps their fifth drinks of the night. Alfred spoke to everyone he could, he was still a social butterfly even if he didn't have Arthur. It was nice to catch up with people.

About an hour later Gilbert shut off the music and stood in the middle of the main room calling for silence. Everyone stopped talking and turned to him.

He stood on a chair so everyone could see him while he made his speech, "I would thank you all for coming, but I know you're only here so you can bask in my awesome glow,"

A few people booed in good-humour making Gilbert snort and wave them off, "Anyway," He began again, "There were two reasons for me wanting to throw this party; the first one you all know, I've been working my sexy ass off on work and I needed a break, but I, by which I mean me and Roddy, have another reason." Gilbert stepped down from the chair and beckoned Roderich to him.

Roderich smiled sheepishly as Gilbert slid his arm around his waist, "We're going to have a baby."

They were instantly flooded with cheers and well-wishes. They were both congratulated and hugged.

"How far along are you?" Tino asked with a beaming smile.

"Only a month or so, just over I think." Roderich replied with the same beaming smile.

"Well done big-boy." Alfred applauded.

"Yeah I worked hard and it payed off." Gilbert snickered. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Making the baby is the easy part, now you need to learn how to take care of a pregnant mate and eventually a child."

"Don't worry babe I got this." Gilbert said confidently, "I've already read most of the books and I've taken awesome care of you."

Gilbert's unwavering confidence was always a massive comfort to Roderich, he felt as though nothing could go wrong if Gilbert was around.

The party went back into full swing but Alfred stayed on the side lines for the most part. He laughed as Gilbert lost a drinking contest to Matthew, he laughed as Francis and Antonio started arguing over whose Omega had the nicest butt. Francis won only because Lovino was threatening to dump Antonio if he didn't stop saying words like 'pert', 'soft' and 'bootylicious'.

The night winded down a bit and Francis came to Alfred with a passed out Matthew in his arms, "I think it is time to go, Mathieu is certainly partied-out."

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, "I'd say goodbye to everyone but they all snuck off. And I'm not following them."

Just as the three left through the door, Ludwig and Feliciano were heavily making out on the couch. Feliciano lied on top of Ludwig, pulling their lips away for breath. He panted softly and spoke with a slight slur, "I think we should go upstairs."

Feliciano tantalisingly ran his finger up and down Ludwig's pectoral. Ludwig nodded once with half lidded eyes, "I completely agree." he said in a deep baratone.

Ludwig hauled Feliciano off his body and took his hand. They walked through the house without catching the attention of any of the stragglers and made their way to the staircase.

They rushed up the stairs still hand-in-hand, Feliciano giggled feeling like a naughty child. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the ridiculous amount of sexual tension they had between them, but they felt the need to drop all propriety and unleash the passion they'd been holding back. They rushed into Ludwig's room and slammed the door shut, both of them ready to fall into wild abandon.

Ludwig grasped Feliciano's hips and lifted him so his legs rapped around the Alphas waist. Their lips connected in a heated passion much like they had before, with a drunken mess of tongue and teeth. Ludwig slammed Feliciano's back into the wall to press their bodies closer. Feliciano shifted his hips teasingly as Ludwig dominated his boyfriend's mouth with his powerful kiss.

Feliciano responded as best he could, but he was too enraptured by the feeling of having his Alpha pressed up against him and adorning him with ravishing affection. Both of them moaned with half-lidded eyes as they continued on. As soon as Ludwig could focus enough he moved from the wall and threw Feliciano down on his bed while he remained at the side.

Ludwig growled as he watched Feliciano hastily remove his shirt, shoes, socks and pants. Now in his underwear, Feliciano watched Ludwig slide off his own shirt, slowly revealing the perfectly sculpted body of a truly masculine Alpha. Feliciano moaned as Ludwig undid his belt, their eyes never breaking the magnetic gaze they were locked in.

Ludwig felt no shame in pulling his pants and underwear down in one swift movement. He loved the lust-filled look Feliciano gave as he gazed upon Ludwig's cock for the first time. The Alpha blond gave it a few slow tugs for show which was received gratefully by the now fully-aroused Omega. "Do you want me Feli?" he asked in a deep, purring voice.

Feliciano bit his lip to hold back the pathetic moan that threatened to slip passed his kiss-swollen lips, he nodded his head and moved his shaky hands down to his underwear and unceremoniously slid them off and let them drop to the floor. Ludwig didn't waste any more time, he climbed on-top of Feliciano and covered the lithe Omega's body with his own.

Instantly he pressed their heated bodies together and reconnected their lips, but they were both moaning so hard that kissing properly was proving difficult. Their minds were lost in a mix of inebriation and desire. Feliciano hooked one of his legs around Ludwig's hip to draw them closer.

"Oh Luddy~ I want you~" Feliciano begged as he writhed in pleasure.

Ludwig groaned and slid one of his hands between his Omega's legs. Feliciano's entrance was already nice and wet, not as much as it would be if he was in heat, but the excitement was enough to help the process along. Ludwig slipped in a few fingers and enjoyed the warm feeling, he couldn't wait to press into it with something bigger.

This was like a wet-dream come true for Ludwig; he never thought that he would have such a beautiful Omega underneath him, wanting him, begging to be fucked, and he was oh-so happy to oblige. He took a moment to breathe in the scent of sexual desire and need that was coming from his beloved Feliciano.

"Feli, I'm going to fuck you." He declared in a deep voice. Ludwig removed his fingers and pressed another kiss to Feliciano's sweet lips, he tasted like the sugary alcohol they had been consuming.

Their breath mingled as they panted, breathless and losing their minds with lust.

Ludwig pushed himself in with a loud groan. Feliciano gasped and gripped the blonds shoulders tightly, his nails dug into the skin leaving tiny marks in their wake. He had never felt so filled in his entire life, Ludwig was the perfect size. He was paralysed with the spark of pleasure that shot up his spine.

It was amazing, Ludwig had never felt like this, he wanted more! He snapped his hips back and pushed forward again, making both he and Feliciano moan. He gripped Feliciano's hips and growled like a feral dog.

Feliciano was a mix of afraid and excited to see what this lust-driven Alpha was going to do, the blonde's eyes were narrowed and focused, he had a dangerous look in his eyes that Feliciano could only describe as primal.

Ludwig's grip was tight and almost painful as he built up a rough pace, he simply couldn't get enough of it, the tight heat, the sweet symphony of moans from his lover, the unbeatable pleasure he felt. The bed creaked under the power of Ludwig's trusts, it mixed with the sound of Feliciano's overcome whimpering and soft mewls. They were lost in each other, lost in the feeling of their connection.

It hit them almost simultaneously; Feliciano came with a loud cry of Ludwig's name, he felt his eyes tear a little as his body went completely limp. Ludwig gave a strangled groan and lost all rhythm in his thrust, with one last push of his hips he came, filling Feliciano with all he had.

They were panting hard, left trembling and exhausted from their passionate love-making. Ludwig pulled out and rolled over so he didn't crush Feliciano, his mind still hazy from the tremors of pleasure.

"Feli-" Ludwig began to talk but once he looked at the body next to his he saw that Feliciano was fast asleep, the exhaustion took his consciousness as soon as Ludwig pulled out.

Considering how rough Ludwig was, Feliciano looked perfectly content and peaceful, it made the blonde smile. He moved Feliciano onto his chest and pulled the blankets over them, falling into sleep with a sated sigh and a drunken haze. Nothing could ruin this.

Except waking up.

**NSFW stuff takes ages to write and it's horribly embarrassing, I don't even know if it was any good, this whole chapter was so difficult to write for some reason, it ended up being shorter than I wanted. What did you think? Next chapter soon! It'll be a goodie! (I hope) *nervous laugh***

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SPELLING MISTAKES ARE THE BANE OF MY EXSISTENCE! EACH MISTAKE IS LIKE A DAGGER OF FAILURE IN MY HEART! But despite it life goes on right? : ) You guys reacted to the previous chapter exactly how I hoped XD Your reviews were the best!**

**This chapter is fast paced, but for a reason, so don't hate me.**

**Now all your questions will be answered!**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 10**

When Ludwig woke up he first felt the pleasant warmth of another body resting on his chest, and without thinking about it he brought his arm around the soft and sweet smelling person. It took about five seconds for the realisation to hit him after that. His eyes shot open in shock as the memory of the previous night flooded his mind.

He and Feliciano slept together.

'I've really messed up.' He thought, bitterly chastising himself for dulling his mind and dropping his guard. A sick twisted feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Feliciano." He said with a slight shakiness in his voice, "Wake up Feli, please." He prodded Feliciano with his hand gently.

Slowly Feliciano's eyes slid open, his eye blurry from being suddenly woken. He felt a bit sickly from drinking so much the previous night, he felt warm and cosy, a little sore…

He gasped in shock when he too realised what had happened.

"L-Luddy we… oh my. D-Does this mean we're mated now?" Feliciano stuttered.

Ludwig sat up and Feliciano shifted off of him to sit up too, the blanket of the bed pooling around their waists. He shook his head, "You can only become mated when the Alpha knots, I didn't knot because you weren't in heat."

"Does that mean I can't be pregnant? Because you didn't knot?" Feliciano said in a whisper, placing one hand on his mid-section.

Ludwig looked up at Feliciano with guilt for his actions and sympathy for the Omega, "You could have become pregnant. There's less of a chance for conception outside of heat, but it's not impossible. Roderich and Gilbert's child was conceived outside of heat."

Feliciano nodded once in understanding, then they sat in silence.

"So what happens now?" Feliciano asked weakly.

Ludwig swallowed thickly and straightened his back, his raised his head with dignity, "I are going to go before our families and admit what I did, and then I am going to accept whatever punishment I deserve."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around himself; he knew that they were going to be in trouble, but his biggest fear was that Ludwig was going to blame himself entirely for what had happened. "Luddy, I'm just as guilty as you." He pleaded softly, placing both his hands on Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig's eyes looked heartbroken, despite the rest of his expression showing nothing. He placed one hand over Feliciano's, "No Feli, I shouldn't have let this happen, it's my job to resist temptation, and I-I… took advantage of you…"

"No you didn't!" Feliciano protested more fervently now, "I was the one who suggested we go upstairs! I took my clothes off first! This is my fault!" Feliciano's eyes filled with tears and he sobbed bitterly, "P-Please d-don't leave me! Luddy please-"

"Maybe it would be for the best…" Ludwig mumbled. As much as it hurt him to say it, he knew Feliciano wouldn't be taken advantage of if he was far away from him.

"NO!" Feliciano cried out, "I can't- I need you, I love you! I don't want anyone else and I don't care what anyone says!"

Ludwig gave a shaky smile, "You love me?" he asked with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig's arm tightly, "Of course I do! I have for a long time."

Ludwig moved quickly and pulled Feliciano into a loving embrace, he buried his nose in the Omega's hair, taking in as much of his scent as he could, "I love you Feliciano." He confessed in a breathy voice, "And I promise I won't leave you, no matter what happens, you and I will be together always."

He pulled away just enough to look in Feliciano's eyes with genuine sincerity, "And if you are pregnant, I'll take care of both of you."

They showered separately and dressed, and by that time it was nearly noon. Ludwig sat on the edge of his bed as Feliciano tied his shoes, he felt like he should say something to comfort his sweet little Omega, but his words failed him. At least Feliciano always had something to say.

"Maybe they won't be mad," Feliciano said optimistically, "I mean, it's not like we were ever going to break up. This was going to happen eventually, it was a bit sooner than we would have planned, but still…"

Ludwig sighed, "It's in the hands of our grandfathers Feli, all we can hope is that they are merciful."

"What? Why does grandpa decide? I thought we'd have to tell our parents." Feliciano questioned as he sat next to Ludwig on his bed.

"We do have to tell our parents, but since I, um, deflowered you, it's a family matter. My grandfather is the head of my family like Roma is the head of yours, they'll have to discuss what your family will do with me." Ludwig exhaled deeply and straightened his back, he squared his shoulders and spoke sombrely, "I'll take whatever punishment that comes."

Feliciano looked upon Ludwig with sorrowful eyes, he didn't say anything, but he did put his hand over Ludwig's an indication of silent support.

When they descended the stairs they saw Gilbert and Roderich were already awake. Roderich was thoroughly wiping down on of the tables with a damp cloth and Gilbert was picking up the beer bottles that became strewn about the room during the previous night.

Roderich was the first to see them, and he greeted them both with a smile, "It's about time you woke, do you know how late-" he stopped mid-sentence when his sense of smell picked up what his eyes had failed to register. He could smell it, it was almost like the scent of a newly mated pair but it was slightly off, he knew what they did without a word being uttered.

Roderich saw the guilt and shame in Ludwig's expression, and the fear and confusion in Feliciano's. He left the cloth on the table and approached the couple slowly, "You- you didn't did you? Oh please tell me you didn't."

"We did." Ludwig replied gravely, lifting his gaze to Roderich to convey the seriousness. Roderich's hands flew to cover his mouth as he gasped out in shock and horror. "Oh my goodness!" He whispered under his breath.

Gilbert walked into the room with several bottles tucked into his arm, he nearly dropped them when he caught the scent and took in the scene. He looked to his mate, who looked shocked beyond belief, then to Feliciano who was looking at his shoes out of shame. Then when he looked to his brother he saw panic and desperation in those gentle blue eyes. He sighed and put the bottles on the table, "I think we all need to have a chat."

They sat down on some of the chairs that had been left out, but it took a while before anyone spoke, and of course, the first one to speak was Feliciano.

"It was my fault Gilbert," Feliciano said meekly, "I-I tempted Luddy too much."

""It take two to tango Feli," Gilbert deadpanned as he shifted his gaze between the two guilty lovers, "The way I see it, you're both at fault. But let's not worry about blame, the fact is that it's done and we need to begin some damage control."

"Would you like me to call your parents?" Roderich offered softly.

Gilbert nodded in hard contemplation, "That would be a good idea, they will have some time to cool down before they get back if they don't talk to Ludwig."

"I'll do it now then." Roderich offered the group a smile before daintily walking upstairs to retrieve his phone.

"Ludwig, I think its best that you call our grandfather, mother and father are one thing, but Grandpa is the head of the family, if you want to take responsibility and regain so regard then he'll want to hear it from you. I'll call Antonio, he can help me speak to Roma. Then I will tell you both what he wants to do."

Ludwig nodded, he knew that he would have to face up to his and Feliciano's family. He was grateful to at least have Gilbert there to help him with this horrible situation.

Gilbert smiled at Feliciano softly, "Why don't you make us some lunch Feli? You must be hungry and I know you like cooking."

"Can I make pasta?" He asked softly, lifting his gaze to meet Gilberts. The white-haired Alpha nodded and Feliciano stood with a smile and headed to the kitchen.

Before Ludwig could say anything he was embraced by his brother in a sudden show of affection. Once the confusion was gone he wrapped his arms around his brother with the desperate grip of a frightened child. It wasn't that Ludwig was afraid of the possibility of being a father or having a mate to take care of, he was afraid of what people might think of Feliciano. He didn't care what they thought of him, but poor Feli has such a gentle heart and people could be so judgemental, especially of a technically unmated Omega. Even though he had no plans to leave the Omega, Ludwig knew Feliciano would be condemned.

"You don't need to be afraid Luddy, Roderich and I love you, and we're not going to let anything happen to either you or Feli." Gilbert ended the hug but pressed his forehead to Ludwig's, "I'm here for you."

Ludwig went and retrieved his phone, he had to call his grandfather but he was afraid that he would lose all respect in the old man's eyes. He was already feeling his words getting caught in his throat as he selected his grandfather's number from his contact list.

The phone range five times before he heard the unmistakable voice of Germania Beilshmidt.

"_Hello? Ludwig my boy, I wasn't expecting you to call me today, how are you?_"

The gentle and loving voice of a caring grandfather rang through the phone and felt like a knife in Ludwig's heart.

"Grandpa, I must ask your forgiveness, because I have dishonoured you and our entire family." Ludwig tried to make his shame but it showed at the edges of his otherwise stable words.

There was a brief pause before Germania spoke again, "_Tell me what happened Ludwig and I will help you as best I can_."

"You know F-Feliciano? My sweetheart? We got drunk last night and slept together."

The words were difficult for Ludwig to speak, but he knew that bluntness was the best thing right now. There was another deafening pause that seemed to stretch on for eternity, but Germania did speak again, even though to Ludwig it seemed he would never hear his grandfather speak again.

"_I will be over in an hour or so_."

Then the line was cut off and Ludwig stood dumbly with his phone still pressed against his ear.

Ludwig told Gilbert about their grandfather's impending arrival so Gilbert decided to hold off on calling Antonio and speaking to Roman until Germania.

They sat down to eat the lunch that Feliciano had prepared. Ludwig didn't realise how hungry he was until he smelt the delicious food his boyfriend had so lovingly prepared. As they ate Roderich caught them up on what Mr and Mrs Beilshmidt had said.

"They've decided to stay on vacation," Roderich began, "They know that Germania will be able to handle the situation and they believe Ludwig is still trustworthy, they believed me when I said it was just an innocent mistake." Roderich smiled and made sure Ludwig understood with his sincere tone, "They love you no matter what, Ludwig."

After lunch they washed the dishes and Gilbert made good on his plan to call Antonio. A short conversation later and Roma was on his way over, and since the Vargas house wasn't very far away he arrived before Germania.

Gilbert led him to the sitting room where Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting on one of the couches, quietly holding hands, preparing themselves for what might happen.

When they saw him they stood. Roma's expression was the coldest that any of them had ever seen, his eyes didn't have the heat of anger in them, but there was definitely disappointment. They stood silently as he stared daggers at the two. Feliciano was too afraid to say anything, and Ludwig was to ashamed of himself that he couldn't even look the man in the eyes.

Roma took a few steps until he was close enough to Ludwig to lift his hand and slap him hard in the face.

Ludwig was a tough guy, but Roma was a strong and fully grown man. Ludwig reeled back at the force of the hit, stumbling a few steps. Feliciano cried out at the moment it happened and was immediately clinging to Ludwig's arm in worry. Gilbert took Roderich out of the room under the pretence of making coffee for everyone, but he was just trying to resist the urge to help his brother. This wasn't a situation where he could deny Roma his vengeance.

"That was for Feliciano's honour." He said as most of the tension left his body. Some of the coldness left his expression as he sat down in an arm chair. He looked directly at the two sweethearts; Feliciano looked distraught and there was a clear hand-print on Ludwig's face.

"You understand why I had to do that, right?"

Ludwig sat down with Feliciano close by his side. His blue expression was solemn but his eyes expressed his understanding, he nodded.

Roma exhaled deeply, "Your mother and father want to see you as soon as possible Feli, but I won't send you back home until I speak to the head of Ludwig's family. But since he isn't here yet why don't you tell me, in your own words, _exactly_ what happened.

Ludwig and Feliciano explained how they were intoxicated and how things got a bit too heated, and how they woke up together.

Roma relaxed into the chair with another deep exhale. He nodded a few times in understanding but he didn't say anything further. Roderich and Gilbert soon returned with coffee, now they were sitting and drinking in silence. It wasn't until Germania arrived that there was talking again.

Roma stood and shook hands with his old friend. They had originally been ecstatic that they're grandsons were a couple, but this unexpected turn changed things a little.

Ludwig looked away, there was no way he could look at his grandfather after shaming him in this way. But Germania had different ideas, he walked over to Ludwig and opened his arms, prompting Ludwig to stand and embrace him.

Ludwig took the brief but comforting hug, but as his grandfather stood back he was hit with another slap across the face, (though this one was far gentler).

Germania took a seat in the armchair opposite Roma and made a gesture with his hand to the younger ones, "I think it is best of Roma and I talk alone, you four can keep cleaning the house, it's still a mess from your little party."

As they were ordered the four left the room swiftly. They were all grateful for it too, Ludwig thought that two slaps across the face was getting off lightly, at least for now.

"My grandson did a bad thing," Germania began, skipping the pleasantries, "But I think Feliciano did have a part in this too, not that I'm excusing either of them."

Roma nodded once and took a sop of his coffee, "I agree, the poor boys are both petrified of what might happen, but they aren't off the hook. Society may have changed a lot since we were kids but relations between unbonded individuals is still a serious matter. Feliciano's virtue is gone, making it near impossible for anyone else to want him, and if he is pregnant, well, his situation would be even more difficult."

"I don't think we need to worry about Ludwig abandoning him, he may have acted foolish but Ludwig isn't the type to avoid responsibility." Germania added.

"If the boy hadn't told me himself that he loves my sweet Feli than I would be less inclined to agree, but he did and I do agree. I don't think forcing them apart would be good for the situation."

"What do you propose we do?" Germania asked, "Feliciano is the Omega, so you need to decide what is best for him and for your family."

"The boys will remain together." Roma decided with a nod, "And they will be bonded as soon as Feliciano's next heat arrives."

"But if he's pregnant that won't happen until months after the baby arrives." Germania said gravely, "What are we to do until he can be tested?"

Roma looked into his coffee with a tired expression, "He will remain home until time has passed enough for a test. I'll have Lovino bring him his school work. I suggest that we still send Ludwig to school, once the scent is washed off. That might take a week or so, but it's for the best." He looked Germania in the eye with a serious expression, "I don't want them to have contact until Feliciano's test is done. If he isn't pregnant then they can go back to normal, but we will have to be serious about chaperones."

"And if he is?" Germania asked sombrely.

"Then the boys will be bonded as soon as Feliciano is able, the child will take Ludwig's last name and will be treated as though it wasn't born out of wed-lock." Roma let out a deep sigh, "There are a lot of teens Feliciano's age who have mated and are having children, but he's still so young."

"He has good maternal instincts though." Germania added comfortingly, "I know he would make a great mother. And Ludwig is strong willed, he'll work hard to make a future for his family."

"I know he will, he's a good young man… a naughty young man, but still good none the less."

A week after the incident Ludwig returned to school after having no contact with his friends. When he walked into class on Monday morning Alfred and Arthur were happy to see him. It wasn't until their lunch break that Ludwig sat them down and told them what happened. There was stunned silence, then a barrage of questions.

"Is Feliciano alright? What did his parents say?" Arthur asked.

"Gilbert spoke to Antonio who told him that Feliciano is fine, he's as cheerful as ever, but apparently he won't stop saying how much he misses me," Ludwig couldn't help but smile a little after saying that, but he continued, "His parents have been fawning over him as though he was a child again, and somehow he has convinced them that I'm still a good person, so they're not out for my blood or anything. Lovino on the other hand…" Ludwig shuddered at the thought of his boyfriend's murderous twin brother.

"Dude, are you ok? This is pretty heavy stuff, do you want to talk about your feelings and stuff? You can talk to us you know." Alfred offered as kindly as he could.

Ludwig raised a brow at his friend, "No Alfred, I don't need to talk about my feelings. I'm fine now, I just want to know if I'm going to be a father or not. I can handle anything that happens."

Alfred gave a pitying smile and put his hand on his friends shoulder, "I know, but I'm here for you, if there's anything you need just ask."

Ludwig thought for a moment, "There is something I need actually. Arthur, would you go and be with Feliciano when he takes the test. Since I can't be there will you go in my stead?"

Arthur offered a gentle smile and nodded once, "Of course I will."

It was two more weeks before time had passed enough for Feliciano to take the test. He had decided to do it alone and in secret, without his family looking over his shoulder. He decided during his weeks of solitude that it was best that he find out on his own and then send Ludwig a text as soon as he knew. He wanted Ludwig to be the first to know, no matter what anyone said Ludwig was still the most important person to him.

He was pleasantly surprised when Ludwig sent him a text saying that he was sending Arthur in his place, and Feliciano was happy to agree to a Friday night sleepover. Arthur showed up at his door on the day agreed with two tubs of ice-cream and some cookie dough.

Feliciano was so happy to see his friend that he cried as he hugged him.

"AAARRTTTHHHUUURRRRR!" He wailed.

Arthur patted his friends back, a little embarrassed by all the sudden affection, "There, there Feli, why don't we go to your room, hmm?"

"Lovino is with Antonio," Feliciano explained as they ascended the stairs, "And my parents and grandparents are all watching TV, so they won't bother us."

They settled on Feliciano's bed and flicked on the TV that sat in the corner, they absently watched the movie that was playing as they ate the sweet food Arthur brought. Though Feliciano was more shovelling then eating.

"Romantic comedies are so predictable." Arthur sighed and shook his head, "It's so obvious what's going to happen."

"But they're romantic and funny Arthur! Who cares if they all follow the same plot?" Feliciano chirped happily between his scoops of triple chocolate ice-cream.

"I suppose you're right," Arthur agreed, "I still like them, even if they are predictable."

Arthur wanted to make Feliciano feel as comfortable as possible, he felt it was his duty as his best friend. He could tell that Feliciano was scared, so he decided to prolong the test for as long as he could. He had suggested they watch some TV and eat the food before taking the test, and Feliciano had responded gratefully.

"Ludwig is at Alfred's house tonight," Arthur said to provide some generic conversation, "What do you suppose Alpha's do at sleepovers?"

"Lovino thinks they look at porn and talk about cheating." Feliciano said with a giggle, "But I think he just says that because he thinks Antonio is going to cheat on him one day."

"I hope they don't." Arthur said, scrunching up his nose in disgust, "I would think they would life weighs or do whatever Alphas like to do when they're alone."

"That make sense." Feliciano nodded in agreement.

When the credits of the highly predictable movie rolled and most of the food was consumed, Feliciano decided he was ready to take the pregnancy test. It was just a regular test from a pharmacy, so after a quick trip to the bathroom Feliciano returned and sat with the test in his hand, his eyes never leaving it.

Five minutes never felt so long for either of them, but sure enough Feliciano had his answer.

"So what does it say Feli?" Arthur asked gently when he saw his friend close his eyes and breathe out a long held breath.

Feliciano spoke in almost a whisper, but it was clear. "Pregnant."

**Haha, I was planning on having the answer in the next chapter but since you had to wait so long for this one I thought that would be mean. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I got wrapped up in my other story then I was hit was assignments that had to be done. But things should pick up if everything goes to plan. I hope you liked this chapter : ) if you want, leave a review and I'll love you forever.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This took a while to update, I wish I could have updated quicker, but life didn't allow it. Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews! I love each and every one! I love looking on my fanfic account and seeing all those magnificent words! **

**I totally planned on having this ready yesterday but ima' lazy bitch.**

**I hope you like this chapter~**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 11**

"I-I'm going to be a Mama?" Feliciano whispered to himself in disbelief, "A baby… I'm going to have a baby-" Feliciano's face burst into an expression of pure joy as he leapt from his sitting position and pulled Arthur up with him, "I'm gonna be a Mama Arthur~ isn't it wonderful?!"

Arthur felt a wave of relief wash over his body as Feliciano danced them both around, he couldn't help but laugh, Feliciano was taking this better than he thought he would. He was glad his friend was looking forward to having a child, because it would make things a whole lot easier on him. Feliciano had a difficult road ahead of him; leaving school, being forced to keep out of public for fear of being shamed, his brother's disapproval. But it would all be worth it when he and Ludwig got to be a real family.

Wait, Ludwig. How was he going to react to all of this? Arthur suddenly felt the sinking feeling return. And he knew it wouldn't go away until he knew how Feliciano's Alpha would react.

"I'll message Alfred and tell him the news, he can tell Ludwig for you while you go tell your family, is that alright?" Arthur offered as Feliciano jumped up and down with glee.

"Fantastic idea!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Mama and Papa and Grandpa and Grandma are going to be so happy, I have to tell them right away!" With a squeal of delight he rushed out of the room like a whirlwind.

Arthur took out his phone and selected Alfred on his contact list, with a deep exhales he wrote a quick message and hit send.

'_It was positive, Feli is pregnant.'_

A littleEarlier that night~

Alfred and Ludwig had been talking all night about life and expectations. Both of them lying on Alfred's king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling.

"…Do you think I'd make a good father?" Ludwig asked after a natural moment of silence between the two.

"Are you kidding?" Alfred said with a laugh, "If there is any Alpha our age who is the most capable of being a father it's you. Take Toris for example, he is too fragile to handle being a father, and Felix is very eccentric, I don't know how they will go taking the pressure. But you're really strong and sensible, and Feli has the best maternal instincts of anyone, put the two of you together and you got yourself two kickass parents."

Ludwig huffed in amusement at his friends attempt at comfort. Then they stayed in silence for a little while longer, but Alfred had a burning question.

"Soooo, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" Ludwig questioned in confusion.

"You know… the thing you and Feli did." Alfred clarified.

"You're not seriously ask me that are you?" Ludwig said in embarrassment and shock.

"Well… yeah I am, you were the first of the two of us to do it, so… what was it like?" Alfred didn't dare to even glance over at Ludwig whilst he waited for a response, and after a short while Ludwig finally answered.

"It was nice." He said in a mumble, "I mean, we were pretty drunk, but from what I remember…" Ludwig's face flushed scarlet, "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SAY ANYMORE." He pleaded in an uncharacteristically shrill voice.

"Alright man, geez." Alfred chuckled, "That's cool, but I still can't believe you beat me, I guess if I beat Ivan I can still hold onto _some_ of my pride."

Before the conversation got any further Alfred's phone buzzed with an incoming text message. Alfred grunted as he leant over to his bed-side table to retrieve it. He swiped his finger across the screen and the words hit him like a tonne of bricks. 'Oh damn,' he thought to himself, 'How am I supposed to tell Ludwig?!' he internally panicked, or he thought it was internal, but he knew it must have shown on his face when Ludwig noticed.

"What is it?" The other blond asked with a level tone.

Alfred sat up and Ludwig did the same, there was no way Alfred would be able to say the words, so he handed Ludwig his phone and watched his friend's face as he read the message.

What he saw from his friend was definitely the most genuine smile that ever graced his lips. Ludwig brought his hand to cover his mouth as he began laugh quietly, "I'm going to be a father." He spoke the words as though he finally knew his purpose in life, and for all his plans, nothing was now more important than the precious life he and his love had created, a child who would never have an absence of love.

Ludwig just sat and smiled into the distance as Alfred slipped his phone from his friends hand and quickly typed a reply.

'_He's really happy Arthur, you should see his face XD'_

Arthur felt like he could finally relax now knowing that Ludwig wasn't opposed to being a father. Things would have been unbearable for Feli if his mate abandoned him, but Arthur didn't need to dwell on that thought any longer.

'I'm glad, it sure has been a suspenseful few weeks.' He typed back.

'_You can say that again sweet legs!' _

''Sweet legs', your nicknames are getting worse you know.'

'_You love it sexy~'_

'Oh please, it's hard enough to simply tolerate it.'

'_You know what else is hard? Me when I think of you ; )'_

From the moment Alfred hit send he worried that he might have crossed some line. Arthur was the proper type, what if he made him mad? Alfred was just about to text an apology, but Arthur's reply beat him to it.

'I might be able to help you with that.'

Alfred nearly feel of his bed in shock, his fingers were shaking as he replied.

'_Really?! Asdfghjkl!'_

Arthur laughed a little at Alfred's reply, he could be so endearing, it was positively adorable!

'You leant me your favourite jacket from almost an entire week, and it was much appreciated. I think it's only fair that I give you something in return.'

'_Oh babe you don't need to repay me, I just want my sugar muffin to be happy (^.^)'_

'Let's just see how things go then? Now go back to Ludwig, you still have hosting duties whist your guest is still present.'

'_Ok babe, speak to you later, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox'_

'Goodnight Alfred.'

Arthur put his phone aside just as Feliciano came racing back up the stairs with a panicked look on his face. He quickly closed the door and locked it, pressing his back against it as though it would provide some other kind of protection.

"Feli, what the matter?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Lovi is coming!" Feliciano whispered harshly, "He's going to sacrifice me to Jupiter if he catches me!"

"FELICIANO! YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THAT GERMAN BASTARD KNOCK YOU UP!" The door was pounded on by an angry fist from the other side of the door.

"I love him Lovi, and I'm going to have all his babies!" Feliciano declared in an uncharacteristic show of bravery.

"You- WHAT?! I may not be allow to hurt you but I can still castrate that blond potato eating bastard who did this to you!"

"Lovi~ they are happy, why not forgive and forget, hmm?" Antonio voice said sweetly.

"You stay out of this! I know you're in league with Gilbert!"

"We need to get along Lovi, we're all family. Don't you want to see your niece or nephew?"

"…Of course I do."

"Then confront Ludwig once, say what you need to and then let it go~"

There was a short pause, but Feliciano's posture didn't relax in the slightest until his brother spoke again. "You tell Ludwig that I'm going to get him." he said finally in a frighteningly level voice.

Feliciano sighed with relief as he heard receding footsteps, he let his body go limp as he slid down the door until he was sitting on the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

Arthur looked at him with a soft smile, "I take it that Lovino is still upset?"

Feliciano nodded, "Yes, but he isn't as mad now as when I came home after the night I got pregnant. I remember how grandpa had to hold him back when Luddy came to talk with my parents. Sometimes I think he's an Alpha in disguise."

Arthur laughed lightly, "He sure seems like it. But, when are you going to see Ludwig next?"

"He's coming over on Sunday, we're going to have a dinner party with both our families! Grandma just told me~" Feliciano smiled gleefully. He seemed to be as happy as he'd ever been, Arthur hoped that his enthusiasm would remain strong during the trying months ahead.

The weekend went pretty quickly, and Arthur was back at school on another Monday morning. When he walked into his homeroom he was surprised to see Feliciano sitting there as though the events of the past few weeks never happened.

"Feli!" Arthur whispered so only he, Ludwig and Alfred could hear, "What are you doing here, aren't you worried about your scent telling people about… wait, you don't have a scent. What's going on?"

Feliciano smiled, "Don't worry Arthur, mama gave me some scent masking stuff, so no one will know. I just wanted to come back for one more day and collect my stuff."

Feliciano looked as though he was glowing with happiness, especially now as his hand entwined with Ludwig's sparkled with the same golden band on their ring fingers… wait.

"FELI?! YOU GUYS GOT ENGAGED?!" Arthur yelled in disbelief, momentarily drawing all the attention of the room to him.

Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other and smiled, "I proposed on Sunday," Ludwig explained, "A little while Lovino kicked me in the private parts." He sighed and shook his head, his smile turning into a slight frown, "But I don't think the kick was as bad as all the yelling, I don't even know half of what he said… I'm not sure I want to know."

"No Luddy you really don't." Feliciano said with a touch of seriousness in his tone.

~The night Lovino confronted Ludwig, aka, When Ludwig got kicked in the junk~

Ludwig knocked on the door of the Vargas household. He had his father and mother, as well as Roderich and Gilbert with him. He was nervous to see Feliciano's family again, they had forgiven him for engaging in drunken pre-marital intercourse with their youngest son, but how were they going to treat him now that they know Feliciano is expecting?

The door opened slowly, and the first thing he saw was Lovino. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, but Ludwig couldn't do anything to stop it. He watched as Lovino neutral expression changed into one of pure rage, his nostrils flared dangerously as he bared his teeth in a feral growl. Before Ludwig could stop it Lovino's leg swung back, and then forward, hitting Ludwig directly between the legs.

He crumbled and fell to the floor, what happened next was a barrage of yelling that he didn't quite hear due to the overwhelming pain. He saw Antonio holding Lovino back, he heard Lovino's parents scolding their son for his actions, he heard his brother and father snickering behind him as Roderich and his mother came over to help him up… then he saw Feliciano, standing over his pain riddled body with a sweet smile.

And suddenly, all the pain seemed worth it.

Sure, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to father anymore children after that crushing blow, but at least they'd have one.

Feliciano knelt at his side and petted his hair lovingly, "Hello Luddy~"

Despite the agony, Ludwig managed a smile, "Hello, my Feli."

~Back to the present~

"It was… an interesting night." Ludwig huffed.

"But everything is alright now!" Alfred exclaimed with a grin, "Right?"

Everyone smiled except for Arthur, who felt bashful as he shuffled a little in place.

"W-Well, not really." Arthur mumbled, drawing concern from his friends, "I mean, I really happy for you Feli, and you Ludwig, but Feliciano is going to leave school… and, well, you're my best friend. We've been in the same class all our lives… I'm going to miss you…"

Feliciano felt tears in his eyes as he practically leapt from his seat and embraced Arthur tightly, he spoke softly as Arthur embraced him with the same amount of love, "J-Just because I'm not going to school doesn't mean we won't see each other. I need your help with knitting blankets and picking out baby stuff, you have to come visit me all the time! And I'll visit you too! Nothing will change too much I won't allow it."

They stepped out of the embrace at the same time, Arthur smiled weakly and wiped his teary eyes with his hand, "I'm going to knit so many dresses."

Alfred and Arthur walked to Alfred's house when school finished, they planned on simply hanging out. Matthew was with them as they walked, so Arthur used the time to catch up with his friend that he doesn't see as much as he would like.

"How are things going with Mr French-face?" Arthur asked as diplomatically as he could.

"Great!" Matthew exclaimed with a slight blush, "We've been slowly moving some of my things into his house, since I'm going to live with him as soon as we bond. He's even started talking about decorating the spear room for a nursery!"

"You guys are moving pretty quick." Alfred said, "You might not get knocked up right away."

"I know that." Matthew huffed at his brother, "But there's no harm in being prepared. I was thinking of painting the walls half pastel blue and the other half pastel purple, wouldn't that just look precious?" Matthew then looked slyly over to Alfred, "Then we'll have a place to put all those stuffed animals you've been buying."

Arthur smirked in surprise and snickered at his boyfriend, "Alfred?"

"_I'm just saving them for Matt's kid!"_ Alfred screeched defensively, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

"Oh how adorable!" Arthur said as both he and Matthew began to laugh.

They sat at the kitchen table and worked on their math homework as a group, but it was clear that it was Alfred who answered most of the questions. Not that he minded of course.

Matthew sent a wink Arthur's way when as he and Alfred ascended the stairs, their fingers interlocked lovingly.

Alfred walked the suddenly meek Arthur into his room and closed the door. Demonstrating his own initiative, Arthur went and sat on Alfred's bed, he looked up at his Alpha though his eyelashes like he'd seen Omegas do in movies, and it seemed to have the desired effect, because Alfred made a low, rumbling noise and quickly sat at his side.

Alfred encircled Arthur's waist with both hands as Arthur encircled Alfred's shoulders with his. They met for a powerful and long desired kiss. It was nothing like the sweet and sensible ones that they had been used to since they were allowed back together. Up until now, they had both been too afraid to do anything that might enrage Arthur's father, but those feeling were gone. Alfred's tongue entangling with Arthur's seemed to be the most natural progression for the two.

They both tried to bring their bodies closer for some sweet friction, they were clumsy and unsure of how to go about it all, but they manage to build some sort of rhythm that pleased them both. Both of them felt a thrill at feeling their partner's respective hardness pressing against them. They were a panting mess of tongue and teeth and lips, desperately grasping onto anything that they could reach.

When they were forced to part for air their breath mingled, their eyes locked and half lidded with desire. Arthur gave a breathless laugh and leant in to whisper into Alfred's ear. "Should I make good on my offer love?"

Alfred moaned out a 'yes', and Arthur smiled as sexily as he could.

But their moment was cut short when they heard the sound of porcelain crashing onto a hard surface and shattering. It was enough to sober them of their pleasure-haze and both Alfred and Arthur were up in a matter of seconds, they ran downstairs to find Matthew had fainted in the kitchen while he was carrying a plate for his sandwich.

They both rushed to his side, Alfred held him in his arms as Arthur pressed his hand to the other blonde's forehead. "He's burning up." Arthur whispered with concern. He looked up to Alfred, hoping the Alpha would know what to do.

"It's ok," Alfred assured with his gleaming smile, "He usually faints before he goes into pre-heat. It only happens once so we don't need to worry about it later. You should have been there when he went through it the first time, we we're using the swing set out back and he suddenly dropped. I thought he died. He taught himself to sit as he falls so he protects his head. We just need to lie him down and he'll wake up in a few minutes."

Alfred stood and carried Matthew to the biggest couch in the lounge room, Arthur followed behind. "Should we call your parents? Or perhaps my father could help, he is Matthew's doctor." Arthur fretted.

"Na, he'll be ok. But we should call Francis and tell him that, well, you know, Matthew will be ready soon." Alfred blushed red at insinuating that his brother was going to be mated in a few hours, or a day at the most.

They sat on the couch opposite and watched over Matthew, quietly whispering.

"I'm sorry our fun got cut off sugar." Alfred mumbled apologetically.

"I should be the one apologising," Arthur mumbled back, "You've been so good to me and I never give you anything in return, I'm a… bad Omega."

Alfred felt heartbroken at hearing Arthur say such things, how could he possibly say that?

"Arthur," Alfred said softly, taking Arthur's hand in his, "You're more than I could have hoped for! You're perfect! And don't say you're a bad Omega because we haven't gotten all the physical, because that isn't what makes a good Omega, you're good because you're loving and considerate, you put up with me when I was acting all pervy and you take such good care of me… and you know, I think I could live happily if all I had was the feeling of your lips on mine. I'm good to you because you're so good to me darlin' that I can't help but want to do everything for you!" Alfred's face was so red with embarrassment at this point that he had to stop or he would stammer like an idiot. But he had said enough.

Arthur wiped his dewy eyes and leant in to place a small, perfectly loving kiss on Alfred's lips.

"Well, wasn't that sweet." Matthew's weak little voice cut in.

Arthur laughed a little as Alfred buried his head in Arthur's shoulder. He couldn't believe his brother heard all that!

"How are you feeling Matthew?" Arthur asked softly.

Matthew sighed with exasperation, "I wish that didn't happen _every_ time, it's such a pain. But at least Francis and I will be official soon." He said with a prominent blush.

"Oh crap I forgot to call him!" Alfred said as he scrambled from his seat, rushing up the stairs to retrieve his phone. He quickly sent the blonde a message.

'_Operation: 'Make Alfred an uncle' is a go!'_

Shortly after came Francis' reply.

'What are you blabbering about foolish boy? I'm in a lecture and quite busy.'

'_Fuck the lecture man, Matthew is gonna go into heat soon and he needs you! Or you know, you could skip this one and wait until the next… which would only be another four months.'_

Alfred waited a bit longer for this reply. But the message was loud and clear.

'I'll be there soon. Tell my beloved that my heart aches to be with him.'

Alfred snorted at the cheesiness, _'Sure dude.'_

As he walked back to the two Matthew asked him, "What did Francis say?"

Alfred shrugged, "I don't know, something about having heart burn."

**Did you like? If so let me know! Reviews are the best XD . I hope it was worth the wait.**

**I've been thinking a lot about doing a tribe au, but I haven't really figured it out yet, I still got so much other stuff to finish! I've also started a series of vampire one-shots with all my favourite pairings, but that's also in its early stages. I have a lot of plans, which I'll be able to work on at the end of November, but for now I'll stick to the two I have going now! Send me your thoughts on the matter, it would be a great help!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sometimes I get flooded with so much work that I can't find the time to write, and I'm sorry you had to wait such an awfully long time for this, but I found a moment of peace and here it is, it's kind of short but the plot is still there haha. **

**And thank you for the reviews from the last chapter! They make me so happy : )**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 12**

Francis burst through the door like a sudden rush of air. He gasped in overdramatic shock and rushed to Matthew, who was still lying down on the couch. Francis knelt at his side and clasped his hand over Matthew's.

"My love, I have come back to you." Francis whispered in soft despair, "Forgive me, I would have stayed by your side if I knew…"

"It's ok Francis, you're here now… I'm so happy." Matthew replied weakly.

Francis kissed his hand, "Hold on mon cher-"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE STOP ACTING LIKE HE'S DYING AND TAKE HIM TO YOUR PLACE." Alfred complained loudly, he couldn't stand seeing his brother and his brother's boyfriend acting so damn dramatic for no reason. Arthur chuckled silently beside him, he liked it when Alfred got a little mad, especially when it was directed at that flamboyant Frenchman.

Francis stood with a flip of his perfect hair and huffed, "Really Alfred, you are no fun at all."

Matthew sat up, feeling perfectly fine now, "We should go Francis, times a factor at this point, and I need to build my nest before it gets too bad."

Francis made a dashing move and swept Matthew into his arms, "If we must make haste Mathieu, then I shall carry you myself!"

"Oh Francis." Matthew giggled.

"_Get lost_." Alfred groaned.

Francis turned his nose up at Alfred and carried Matthew out of the still-open door, he used his foot to close it with a loud bang.

Alfred sighed in exasperation and sunk into a chair. "Damn he's awful."

Arthur smirked and huffed in amusement, "I'm glad they're gone, but aren't you concerned that your brother is going to be molested by that _fop_."

"Ah shoot." Alfred grumbled, "I totally forgot, poor Mattie."

Arthur's smirk turned into a smile as he placed himself on Alfred's lap, "Forget it love, it was going to happen sooner or later. It's a part of growing up."

"You're right babe," Alfred said with a cute pout on his lips, "You're so smart, and wise, and pretty… and your butt looks really good in those pants, and… you're really smokin' hot babe do you know that?"

"I believe you've mentioned it one or two times before." Arthur said smoothly as he began lightly slide his fingers through Alfred's soft golden hair. "Such a sweetheart~" Arthur cooed lightly.

"One day it will be us you know," Alfred said in a lust-heavy voice, "It'll be me carrying you to my home, lying you down so I can mount you."

Perhaps it was the dark look in Alfred's eyes or the sultry depth of his tone, but Arthur couldn't help moaning slightly as he brought his lips to Alfred's. Their kissing was slow and luxurious, and why shouldn't it be? They were alone and had all the time in the world.

Arthur felt like there was no possible way for anyone to comprehend how much he cared for this perfect Alpha. There was just so much heart-bursting affection that he didn't know what to do with himself. Arthur pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled Alfred's cheek adoringly, "My Alfred."

Feliciano completely withdrew from school, he spent his time mostly with Roderich as they both readied the nursery where they would keep their newborns. Roderich was much further along than Feliciano, but they both knew that the two cousins would be as close as siblings.

They had painted the nursery a soft pastel purple, since neither knew nor wanted to know what the gender of their child was. They put in white furniture; cribs, changing tables, cupboards. It all looked perfect. The only thing left was to fill the empty room was the children.

Arthur visited Feliciano often, it was lonely at school without his best friend, but he was glad that he was doing so well. He could tell that this kind of life suited Feliciano, and he'd never seen him happier, it warmed his heart when Ludwig would present Feliciano with a soft, plush stuffed animal to go into the rapidly growing collection, and he himself even knitted a few little outfits out of the finest wool he could find.

But he couldn't help but feel the loneliness.

A lot changed over the next three months. The most significant of which was Yao and Ivan's engagement. Yao had planned to see out the rest of the school year and then become Ivan's mate. He told Arthur of how he would continue school until he was expecting.

Matthew hadn't gotten pregnant yet, but he was vigorously trying. Francis didn't complain at least.

Arthur was beginning to feel left out. All his friends seemed to be moving forward in their lives and he was still in the same place. It was hard being the independent Omega when all the other Omegas he knew were becoming mothers.

Arthur had Alfred of course, which eased the pain a bit, but he couldn't help but feel that he was somehow failing Alfred.

Alfred would be such a wonderful father, and yet Arthur was as close to making him one as when they began seeing each other.

The amount of Omegas in their class was dwindling, Arthur knew that by this time next year most would be gone. Most would go on to have families before they continued their education in other ways. Arthur never planned to take that road, he wanted to graduate and then go on to university.

But he felt his resolve begin to weaken; every time he sat with Feliciano in the nursery or looked through baby magazines with Matthew, and every time he and Alfred got a little more intimate.

Arthur thought that the sadness would go away over time, he thought it was just a phase, but things only got worse.

Arthur had decided to go with Feliciano for one of his ultra-sounds since Ludwig and Alfred had an important match. Feliciano was perfectly happy with the arrangement and they went to the doctor together.

"Are you excited to see my baby?" Feliciano asked Arthur, who was sitting beside him as he lie on the bed.

"Of course I am, but what can I do to convince you to find out the gender? I'm dying to know!" Arthur complained excitedly.

Feliciano giggled and shook his head, "No, no, no! I want it to be a surprise!"

Arthur huffed, "It's just mean making us wait this long."

"It's only a matter of months Arthur~ then you can see my little baby."

The doctor came in and followed the procedure, and there on the screen was the child of Felicinao and Ludwig.

Arthur clutched to Feliciano's hand and felt tears brimming in his eyes, "Oh Feli…"

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Feliciano beamed as he looked at the screen.

"Yes… it really is…" Arthur spoke in a quiet voice. He didn't exactly feel like smiling anymore. He was happy for Felicinao, but he finally felt the weight of his worries break him. He wanted this, he wanted this so badly…

Arthur kept up a happy demeanour for the rest of the secession, he didn't want to let Felicinao know what he was feeling because he knew how selfish his thoughts were. He felt horrible for pitying himself when he should simply be happy for his friend, but he simply couldn't. Not really.

It was only noon when he was dropped off at his house and there was still a lot of the day left, but he couldn't for the life of him go or do anything. With his father's at work he had the house to himself.

Arthur moved without thinking, he walked over to his father's liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. The dark gold liquid swished in the bottle as he uncapped it and too a long swig, his head falling back as he did so.

It was strong and it burned his throat slightly, but it wasn't the taste he sought, it was the effect. He was glad that neither of his parents were home to stop him.

Arthur sat on the couch with the curtains drawn, there was very little light in the room and Arthur thought it was a perfect match for his mood. And half a bottle later the loneliness got to him, so he pulled out his phone and clicked on Alfred's name.

It rang three times before Alfred picked up;

"_Hey babe! This is crazy I was just about to call you! Guess what? We won the game!"_

Arthur smile through his inebriation upon hearing Alfred's voice, "Alfie… miss you." He slurred slightly.

"_Babe? You ok? You sound a little funny." _Alfred gentle and worried voice rang through.

"Come over." Arthur said in a run-together manner.

"Umm, yeah, sure thing Artie… I'll be there soon." He said finally before hanging up.

Arthur took another drink and closed his eyes, relaxing against the couch cushions.

He didn't even realise that he had fallen asleep until he felt a hand jostling him back into consciousness. Arthur reopened his groggy eyes and saw Alfred's beautiful, concerned expression above him. Arthur smiled instantly.

"Allffieee~" Arthur cooed, the bottle in his hand swishing wildly as he tried to hug Alfred.

"Wow there," Alfred said as he tried to steady him, "Why are you sitting alone in the dark? And why do you have a bottle of whiskey?... Arthur, don't tell me you've been drinking alone all afternoon-"

"I'm not alone now, am I?" Arthur purred, grabbing Alfred's arm and pulling him down in his moment of vulnerable confusion.

Alfred fell onto the couch and Arthur automatically climbed on top of him. He let the bottle fall to the floor, not caring if it spilled and stained the carpet.

"Artie?! What's gotten into you?" Alfred asked, feeling flustered and confused.

Arthur's face was red and his head felt light, he was dizzy and had too many emotions running through him for him to be able to think straight.

Arthur's smile turned into a slight frown as Alfred looked at him with a concerned expression. He didn't want to be pitied. Suring downward, Arthur brought his lips to Alfred's in a sloppy kiss. Alfred wasn't really responding because he knew that Arthur wasn't thinking right.

Normally Arthur's enticing scent would drive him mad, but it was a little off. Perhaps if Alfred was drunk too he wouldn't have noticed, but his mind was sharp and he knew better. He pushed lightly against Arthur's chest and tried to pull his lips away.

"Artie, what are you-"

Alfred's words were stopped when he felt Arthur's unsteady hands dive into his pants, he felt the buttons being undone and the zipper being slid down, and everything was moving too fast for him to comprehend. Arthur was like a whirlwind, he wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

Arthur was panting slightly and grabbing Alfred until he had what he wanted in hand. He used his unoccupied hand to try and undo his own pants.

"Alfred, I want you to put a baby in me, right now-" Arthur said breathily.

Alfred could hardly think for Arthur's hands were on him, but none of it was right. "Arthur no." he said. Moving his hands to cover Arthur's, he managed to stop them.

Arthur froze, he hung his head and began to bitterly cry.

Alfred was shocked and heart-broken. How could he have let his Arthur become so sad? Why hadn't he noticed?

Alfred did his best to sit up and encircle Arthur in his arms in the most comforting embrace he could manage. Arthur clung to him and cried into Alfred's shoulder. The tears were uncontrollable, he couldn't stop them from falling. He felt like he had failed Alfred, his darling Alfred who so deserved to be a father.

"It's ok sweetheart." Alfred soothed softly as he gentle stroked Arthur's hair, "Cry all you want, I won't leave you."

"Oh Alfred…" Arthur drunkenly sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry."

**I think it's time to close this story up. I had a lot of fun and I know you guys have enjoyed it, but the next chapter will be the last. My interest in this story has dropped a little and I know I'm not giving it as much as I could. So better end it before it turns bad, you know? There will be smut tho! The good kind!**

**If you like my writing then don't fret, I have a story ready to go that I think is pretty darn good. I'll post it as soon as this one is tied up. **

**Leave a review if you liked this! I'd love to hear from you. But I understand if you don't want to, this chapter took forever to get posted : (**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This update took a while, I got carried away with something new and I had to close up another story and not to mention all the freakin' essays I had to write… but the last chapter is finally here for you wonderful folks to enjoy (^ ^)**

**You're reviews kept me going from the beginning, you have no idea how much I appreciate them! I hope you like the ending, its fluff city!**

**p.s I have a new story you should check out! If you want.**

**You stare at me while I stare at you**

**Chapter 13**

When Alfred manage to stop Arthur from crying he held his close and petted his hair. He had so many questions, but he didn't want to force Arthur into talking if he didn't want to.

Arthur could have fallen asleep like this, with Alfred gently petting him in the most soothing way. It was so strange, at the start of their relationship Arthur was the strong one, he was the one who was comforting Alfred after his mistakes, but it seemed that because Alfred had become such a dependable and mature Alpha, Arthur regressed and became more like a helpless Omega. It was like he had become useless because he had someone to rely on, he no longer had to look out for himself and so he got careless.

"Alfred, I'm sorry. I guess seeing all the happy soon-to-be parents made me feel inadequate." Arthur muttered with a slur as he allowed himself to fully sink into Alfred's embrace.

"It's fine honey." Alfred said softly as he pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's hair. "I gotta admit that I did get jealous of all our friends, but you know what? We have all the time in the world for that's sort of thing. And gosh darn it Arthur, I want you standing with me when we graduate highschool. I know you might want kids every now and then, but I'll be dammed if I don't help you get the education you wanted. And if you still want kids when we graduate, then we'll go for it. At least you'll have your diploma."

Arthur smiled, though Alfred couldn't see it. "You're right Al, I can't leave my schooling half finished, and even if I was the only Omega I'd still have you."

"You'll always have me Arthur, I love you."

"And I love you, my dear, sweet Alfred."

~several months later~

Arthur and Alfred sat in the hospital waiting room with a balloon that read 'Congratulations!' Feliciano and Ludwig had welcomed their child into the world the day before, and now they'd come to meet the new bundle of joy.

"Do you think the kid will look more like Ludwig or Feli?" Alfred asked. They were waiting for Ludwig to come over and tell them they could come in and see his mate and child.

"Hmm," Arthur hummed thoughtfully, "Well, I dunno, I'm going to say hair and face like Feli, eyes like Ludwig."

"I reckon' face like Lud, hair like Feli, and eyes like Gilbert." Alfred said with a definite nod.

"Why would Ludwig and Feliciano's baby have eyes like Gilbert?" Arthur asked with a brow raised quizzically.

"Cos', ya know, sometimes kids end up looking like their other relatives." Alfred reasoned with a touch of uncertainty. "Like, Gil's kid has his eyes and hair, but Ludwig's stern expression."

"I do believe he got that from Roderich, love." Arthur said with an amused huff.

"Oh… I forgot about Roderich…" Alfred whistled, "Yeah no, I totally see it now."

Arthur smiled and leant his head against Alfred's shoulder, "Though you do have a point…"

Ludwig came into view, a smile he was struggling to repress was spread over his face. "Hey guys, they're ready."

In a small hospital room, resting on the bed was Feliciano. He looked tired, but he seemed far too happy to think about it. And in his arms, wrapped in a little pink blanket, was baby Heidi Beilshmidt.

Ludwig took the balloon from Arthur and they approached the bed, all of them sporting unrestrained smiles of pure joy.

"Feli," Arthur breathed, feeling utterly taken by the tiny infant, "She's lovely."

Feliciano gave a proud and tired smile, "Would you like to hold her?"

Arthur nodded, trying not to show just how eager he was. He rested the baby in his arms, marvelling at the wonder of it all. Alfred stood close behind him and looked over his shoulder, his hands braced on Arthur's shoulders.

"Wow Feli, she so pretty! Well done." Alfred praised with a wide grin.

"Her eyes are shaped like Feli's but they're the same shade as Ludwig's…" Arthur turned his head so he could smile at Alfred, "…And hair like Ludwig's too. I guess we were both wrong."

"Isn't she perfect?" Feliciano cooed from his place on the bed.

"Totally," Alfred grinned, he turned to Ludwig and gave him a soft punch in the arm, "Well done _daddy_."

Ludwig chuckled, a small blush crossed over his face.

"He didn't leave my side the whole time," Feliciano boasted proudly, "He even cut the cord and held her first."

"I'm so happy for you both." Arthur said as he kept his eyes adoringly on the little bundle in his arms.

"Hey Artie, let me hold!" Alfred asked like an excited child.

"Alright but _be careful_." Arthur warned him as he placed the baby in Alfred's arms.

"Oh man," Alfred said softly, "She's so small. Don't you worry kid, you got a mama and daddy who love you, your uncle's Alfred and Arthur who will do anything for you, and world at your feet… though, just between you and me, I don't envy you for having Ludwig as your daddy, you probably won't be permitted to date until you're married." Alfred snicked and Ludwig scowled at him, but the mood was light-hearted and happy. Everything was as it should be.

~A long while later~

Alfred and Arthur graduated together just as they had planned, and of course Ludwig was there, and Ivan, but not Yao, as he had a child at the beginning of their last year of school. A boy named Maxim was born who was almost the mirror image of his father.

There was a party thrown at Ludwig's house to celebrate the four graduating friends. But it was all very tame since there were four very young children.

Francis and Matthew had succeeded at conceiving a month before Heidi was born. They named their little girl Madeleine and she was the light of both their lives.

Lovino was there, sporting the swollen mid-section of an Omega who was seven moths along.

All the mothers were sitting together, talking about their children and exchanging stories. But Arthur was with Alfred, they stood alone in the kitchen, their arms wrapped around each other.

Things hadn't gotten much easier for Arthur since his little drunken moment, it only got worse when the children were actually born. But Alfred kept reminding him of his ambition and spurred him on to continue highschool. And now that they have graduated, Arthur was happy to have gone through all the way.

"I knew we could do it." Alfred said with the same bright grin that Arthur loved.

"You did, thank you for keeping me going." Arthur couldn't express just how grateful he was to have Alfred. He was so loving and kind, he only ever did what was best for Arthur and there was no lacking in appreciation. They had grown into adults now, but the future didn't scare them, because they knew they had each other.

"Alfred," Arthur cooed as he nuzzled the crook of Alfred's neck, "I'm glad I finished school. But I think it's time to take the next step…"

Alfred smiled lovingly and spoke in a soft voice, "Does that mean-"

"I want you to be with me for my next heat, your jacket doesn't do the trick anymore." Arthur said playfully.

"Don't you worry sweetheart," Alfred said in a deep drawl, "I'm gonna love you up real' good."

~A year and a half later~

They had been mating for a while now and Arthur was living with Alfred at the Jones house, but they hadn't yet conceived. It didn't worry them, but they were getting a bit anxious. Ludwig and Feliciano had announced the previous night that they were expecting their second child.

It was starting to become a matter of pride now.

Arthur's latest heat ended three days prior, but it didn't stop them from going at it like rabbits every moment they could.

Alfred had been studying at University for a while now, and Arthur did online courses, but now all they really wanted to have children of their own. Alfred was studying law with Ludwig, but his passion was and always will be; Arthur.

He only really wanted to be a lawyer for the money, and for the chance to work with his best friend. They planned on opening their own firm one day; Beilshmidt and Jones.

"Is it too early to try another test?" Alfred asked as he undressed himself in his hand Arthur's room.

"We need to wait another week, just to be safe," Arthur answered as he too undressed himself.

When they were bare they climbed on the bed and Alfred took his place over his mate. It may have seemed to be autonomous and unromantic, but every time they got into bed together they saw it as special, because no matter how much time passed they were still two crazy-in love teens.

"Hey Artie?" Alfred whispered breathily as he ran his hands up and down Arthur's soft thighs.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur replied, his voice straining and weak due to Alfred's amazing touch.

"I love you." Alfred said as he sucked at the crook of Arthur's neck. He was already covered in love bites, but Alfred couldn't help himself, every time he and Arthur were together like this he just had to mark that pale flesh.

"Oh Alfred," Arthur moaned softly, "I love you too, so much…"

Alfred adorned Arthur's skin with as many kisses as he could before his need became too much. There wasn't much to it, not after this much time. And especially now, they did have a week of feverish and passionate love making during Arthur's heat. It was time for them to be sweet and tender.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders and hugged him as close as he could while Alfred entered him. There wasn't any resistance, they fit perfectly together now. Alfred rolled his hips and Arthur met him each time in sweet tandem.

Arthur's body was always warm and inviting, Alfred was never turned away by his mate. Arthur couldn't bare how much he loved his Alpha, and he would do anything for him.

This was Alfred' favourite way of feeling good with his Omega, when he hears Arthur's soft moans and whimpers it feels better than any other sensation.

Alfred pace quickened as soon as he knew Arthur was ready. Arthur was panting heavily as he lied back and allowed his mate to use his body for their pleasure.

And when Arthur felt that wonderful and comforting sensation of Alfred filling him he would let himself go completely, his body lax as he finds ecstasy.

They lie connected, pressing their lips onto random patches of the sweat glistened skin of their lover.

"I hope we'll have time for this when we have a child." Alfred said in breathless laughter, "I think I've gotten used to doing it every day."

Arthur smiled and ran his finger through Alfred's sweat dampened hair. "I'm sorry to disappoint you love, but we'll probably be too tired to do it _every_ day. Especially if the baby likes to cry and night."

"Aww damn," Alfred pouted cutely, "Well, I guess that's ok. I mean, we'll have a kid of our own! That'll be enough for me!"

~a year later~

"Artie, AJ is crying again." Alfred groaned as his son's shrill cry woke him from his sleep.

"I got up last night, now's your turn." Arthur yawned as he tried to roll over and fall back to sleep.

Alfred groaned again, he tried to remind himself that his love for his son would mask the pain of sleep-deprivation. Little Alfred Jones Junior was born only one month ago, and both his parents loved him with all their hearts, but the boy obviously had something against having a good nights' sleep!

Alfred dragged himself over to his son's cot and picked up the swaddled infant. "Shh, don't cry now Junior, daddy's got you."

The baby cried out on and off for another ten minutes before he fell back into peaceful slumber. Alfred looked at his handsome little blue-eyed son, he thanked his lucky stars every single day that he had such a wonderful mate who gave him such a wonderful child.

~another ten-ish years later~

"Mama, if I'm an Omega will I have to learn how to cook?" ten year old Alfred Junior asked.

"That's nonsense!" Arthur scoffed.

"Yeah!" Alfred echoed, "Your mama has been an Omega for years and still doesn't know how to cook!"

"Alfred." Arthur grumbled, "What I meant was that you should learn to cook either way. Being either classification won't help you if you're starving to death. And remind me to have a little chat with _daddy_ when we get home." Arthur sent a short glare to Alfred, making him snicker. He pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek.

"Sorry honey."

"You should be." Arthur mumbled under his breath.

They were sitting at the doctor's office, waiting to hear what classification their son was. They're other two children, seven year old Flynn and four year old Rosaline were being baby sat by Feliciano and Ludwig.

They had made a deal; Arthur and Alfred would watch their kids while they took their second child and first born son to the classification specialist, if they did the same when it came time to take AJ.

Arthur wasn't sure how Feliciano and Ludwig did it. They had four children and were planning for more; so far it was Heidi, Ludwig Junior, Gilbert (or Gilbert the Second, as he isknown by his uncle) and Fia.

The doctor came in with a clip board and looked over the page of results one last time. He took a seat behind his desk and smiled, "Mr and Mrs Jones, I'm happy to report that your boy is a healthy Alpha."

"Yay!" AJ cheered, "I can be a football star! Right dad?"

AJ's looked every bit like Alfred, except he didn't go through a chubby phase. Alfred made sure of that. He had told Arthur that he didn't want his boy to need a snickers every time he took two steps, he said that it wasn't a way to live. So he had trained his boy in sports, not caring if he was an Alpha or Omega. AJ took a liking to football, and is now overjoyed that he can continue.

"You sure can son," Alfred said with a proud grin as he ruffled his son's hair, "But school first, ok?"

"Of course!" the boy cheered.

As they walked back to the car AJ ran excited circles around the slow-walking couple. Their fingers were laced in a loving hold, both of them perfectly happy.

"Time sure flies huh?" Alfred said with his adorable lop-sided grin.

"It really does. But you haven't changed one bit." Arthur replied softly.

"Is that a good thing?" Alfred asked with a raised brow.

"Yes Alfred." Arthur said with a loving sigh, "That's a good thing."

**And that's it! i hope the ending was good, I liked it at least : ) if you liked it too then that makes you even cooler! This story was a joy to write thanks to you all, it couldn't have gone better!**

**Thanks for reading this far, see you next story! Xoxo.**


End file.
